


Shanshu

by glenien



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M, M/M, Post-Chosen, Pre-Series, Shanshu Prophecy, gypsies
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-31
Updated: 2005-11-18
Packaged: 2018-07-25 20:18:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 39,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7546363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glenien/pseuds/glenien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel ve Cordelia'nın çıktığı uzun ve çetin affedilme yolunda, karşılarına çıkanların bedeli de bir o kadar ağır olacaktır.. Serinin ilki Shanshu'da, Romanya toprakları anlatılırken, ikincisi Miracle'da, olayların başına, beşinci sezona dönüyoruz. Shanshu'yla başlayan olaylar zincirinin başına, Wolfram&Hart'a geri dönüyoruz.. Cordelia komadan uyanıyor..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Günlük

_21.12.2003  
01:54_

_Ben Angelus..  Aslında bu, benim gerçek ismim -Liam- değil, ama 200 yıldan sonra soyadımı hatırlamıyor veya hatırlamak istemiyorum. Atam, Darla, belki de olabilecek en korkunç tezat sonucu beni böyle isimlendirmiş. O bir vampir.._

_Düşünüyorum da bu satırlardan sonra zaten az olan hevesli okuyucu sayımı kaybedeceğim, o yüzden hey! Ruhum var! 100 yıldır! Kaldığınız için teşekkür ederim!_

_Evet, dediğim gibi bir ruha sahibim. Bu, oldukça uzun bir hikaye ve bizim fazla zamanımız yok. İyi veya kötü, shanshu yaklaşıyor.._

_Nedenini öğreneceksiniz._

 

* * *

 

_02:05_

_Cordy geldi ve ne yaptığımı sordu. Ne yazdığımı öğrenince defteri yakmaya çalıştı, geri çekilmeyince elindeki mumla beni tehdit etti ve benden bunu yapmam için yalvardı..  
Ama yapamam.. Bu kadar yakınken, şimdi, bunu yapamam. Birilerinin bana neler olduğunu ve olacağını öğrenmesi gerek._

 

* * *

_Gün doğumu_

_Az olan eşyamız şu anda yerleşti. Cordelia yorgunluktan ölmek üzere. Romanya’ya yaptığımız, daha doğrusu benim yaptığım ve onun peşimi bırakmadığı bu uzun yolculuk onu çok yordu. Gece yarısı bir kaçak gibi girdiğimiz bu kasaba terkedilmiş. Yerleşik Romen köylüleri kasabanın lanetinden kaçınmamız konusunda uyardılar.._

_Dışarıda dağ karlı ve hava çok soğuk. Bulduğum yeraltındaki mağara ile kovuğu andıran eski bir barınağa sığındık. Eğer hâlâ neşelenmediyseniz eklememe izin verin, burada bir de boş bir tabut var. Cordy içine bir kardan adam veya Romen köylülerinden birini yerleştirmemizi önerdi ama sanırım onu ateşin yanında uyumaya ikna ettim. Dişleri titremiyor olsaydı eminim ki havanın kavurucu sıcaklığından da yakınacaktı. Ve hâlâ defterin yerini soruyor._

_Tanrım.. o burada olmamalıydı.. bütün bunların başlamasına bu kadar az vakit kalmışken diğerleriyle güvende olmalıydı.._

_Ama o, Angelus, ve ben Borsa’dayız.. Aradan yüz yıl geçmesine rağmen bu şehirden hâlâ Darla’nın kokusunu ve “o pek ölümsüz aşıkların” kahkahalarını duyabiliyorum._

* * *

_13:50_

_Dışarıda güneş yok. Fakat karların parlaklığı derimi yakacak derecede. Gene de hava ısındı sayılır. Girişteki kalın battaniyenin arkasından gelen biraz aydınlıkla içerisi daha iyi görülüyor. Cordy uyanmadan önce dışarıdaki yabani dağ keçilerinden birini yakaladım. Şu an ikimiz de aç değiliz ve artık olan biteni anlatmanın zamanı geldi._

_Bu, hiç bir zaman sonu iyi çıkmayan lanet olasıca kehanetlerden biri olmadığı için, her şeyi açık açık yazacağım. 1753 yılında sorumsuz ve hayırsız bir evlat olan ben, Liam, Darla’yla tanıştım. O, beni dönüştürerek Angelus’u yarattı. 150 yıl boyunca o, ben, ve..  -her neyse bu başka bir hikaye-  gittiğimiz her yere dehşet, felaketler ve yıkımlar götürdük._

_1898’te kızlarını içtiğim çingene kabilesi, ruhumu geri getirdi ve Angelus’un korkunç katliamların tüm ıstıraplarıyla beni lanetledi. Bundan sonraki 100 yılım cehennemden farksızdı -inanın bana biliyorum- ama Angelus ruhumun altında hapisti.. ta ki Sunnydale’in Avcı’sında “mükemmel mutluluğu” bulana kadar._

_Sunnydale’de, Giles -gözetmen-, Willow -cadı-, Xander -ölü olmayan çocuk-, Anya - eski intikam iblisi Anyanka -, Oz -kurt adam-, Dawn -Anahtar ve Avcı’nın kardeşi- ve Avcı, Buffy, Angelus’un geri dönüşünü dolaylı yoldan veya kurbanları olarak gördüler._

_Willow ruhumu geri getirdi, Buffy Cehennem Ağzı’nı kapattı, cehennemden geri döndüm ve Sunnydale’den uzaklaştım -kaçtım._

_Los Angeles’da, Doyle Yüce Güçler’le ilk bağlantımı sağladı ve imgelemlerini benimle L.A.’ye gelmiş olan Cordelia’ya bıraktı. Gözetmenler Konseyi’nden atılan Wesley, Angel Araştırma Bürosu’na katıldı, daha sonra patronu oldu. Gunn sokaklardaki vampir avından Hyperion’a taşındı, Lorne kendini ve tüm empatisini ekibe adadı._

_Ve son olarak Fred, boyutsal zekasıyla ekibe katılmadan önce L.A.’deki en büyük şeytani güç olan, yani en azından eskiden öyle olan Wolfram &Hart Avukatlık Firması’nda o ortaya çıktı. Kehanet. Wesley’nin çevirilerine göre bir ruhlu vampirin ölümünü ve yeniden doğumunu yani Shanshu’yu anlatıyordu._

_L.A.’ye gelişimizin üçüncü, dördüncü senesi.. Darla.. Holtz.. Connor.. Angelus.. Komaya giren Cordelia.._

_Sunnydale’de ise.. kıyamet yaklaşıyordu._

_Ta ki Sp.. bir ruh taşıyan vampirin fedakarlığına kadar.. O, dünyayı kıyametten kurtardı. Kendi ise iki dünya arasında sıkışıp kaldı. Boynundaki tılsım, onu Wolfram &Hart’a bağladı. Bir süre önce de tekrar bu dünyaya dönmeyi başardı._

_Bir ruh, bir vampire bahşedilmiş bir armağan değildir. Doğasında merhamet ve acıma olmayan bir.. yaratığa sunulan sadece kopkoyu bir karanlıktır. Bu yüzdendir ki Shanshu’da bahsedilen ruhlu vampir tek bir kişi olabilirdi._

_Oysa ki şimdi hem iki kişiye.. hem de yalnızca bana ait.. Benim Los Angeles’tan kaçma, zarar görebilecek herkesi kendimden uzaklaştırma ve Romanya’ya çekilme sebebim.._

_Cordelia.._

_Yaklaşık iki hafta önce, bir buçuk yıl sonra o, komadan uyandı. Bir imgelem gördü. Shanshu yaklaşıyordu ve b..  
Ah tanrım.._

* * *

_16:48_

_Hey!.. Bayanlar baylar, iyi iblisler, yarı-iblisler, cadılar, hayaletler, mistik güçler, ruhlu vampirler, çipli vampirler, insanlar, şampiyonlar ve Yüce Güçler, işte sonunda karşılaştık! Karşınızdayım, işte burada, Cordelia Chase!_

_Yazımın titrekliği için gerçekten çok özür dilerim ama burası ölümüne karanlık ve benim korkudan ödüm patlıyor. Eh, kimse bir tabutun, özellikle taştan ve de buz gibi bir tabutun konforlarından bahsedemez, ah, Dracula hariç sanırım, o bir klasik. Hey isterseniz Buffy ondan size bahsedebilir._

_Aklımdayken insanlar derken özellikle o korkunç Romen köylüleri tamamen konu dışına almak istiyorum, kesinlikle aynı türden olamayız. ( Tamam, zaten değiliz.) İnanabiliyor musunuz, 16 saattir yoldayız ve bizi ilk karşılayanlar şiddetle gitmemizi tavsiye eden kaçıklar! Gerçekten birilerinin bir turist nasıl ağırlanır dersleri vermesi gerek burada. Yani kasabanın haline bakın, ölü sezondan yakınmaları mümkün değil._  
    
Her neyse, yaklaşık üç saattir buradayım ve nerdeyse bütün yazıları okudum. Mumum olmadığını hesaba katın lütfen.

_Angel, biliyorum bunları sonra sen de okuyacaksın, o yüzden şimdiden uyarıyorum gene aynı şeyleri söylemeye başlama! “Cordy, geri dönmelisin, Cordy burası güvenli değil, Cordy ben güvenli değilim!” Lütfen! Sanki ben bilmiyormuşum gibi. Ama burada kalmak benim seçimim, o halde bırak da ben karar vereyim._

_Oh, bu arada evet, Angel burada değil. Angelus ise dışarıda bağırarak beni arıyor. Sanırım kokumu almış olmalı. Keçi gibi kokuyorum._

_Hey bir yaban keçim var! Henüz daha bir yavru ve buraya adımımızı attığımızdan beri beni izliyor. Öyle tatlı ki.. Ayrıca son derece yararlı bir arkadaş; şu anda dışarıda beni bulduğunda yapacağı işkenceleri ayrıntılı bir şekilde tarif eden canavardan uzak durabilmemi sağlıyor._

_Angel’ın yani Angelus’ın bilmemesi için buraya nasıl girdiğimi yazmayacağım ama umarım aynı yoldan çıkabilirim._

_Belki, belki de olaylara pozitif yönden bakmak gerek;  bunca zamandır Angel’ın bu defteri nereye sakladığını bulmuş oldum. Kesinlikle buraya nasıl koyduğu konusunda bir fikrim yok, taş kapağı kaldıramadığını söylemişti._

_Aman tanrım.._

* * *

**Borsa, Romanya**

terkedilmiş bir kasaba...

iki kazığın üzerine dikilmiş tahta bir tabela bizi girişte karşılıyor.. kasabanın adı yazmıyor veya silinmiş.. tahtanın üzerindeki donmuş buz ve çamur gibi bir madde temizlenince, sadece iyice kazınmış bir kaç silik kelime okunuyor..

**01.12.1898     / Erkek: 20 15**  
 Kadın: 12 8 3  
 Çocuk: ..

içlere doğru ilerledikçe bir zamanlar nalların şakırdadığı taş yolun iki tarafına dizilmiş evler beliriyor.. hepsinin pencereleri ve kapıları tahtalarla sıkı sıkı çivilenmiş.. kimilerinde ise devasa haçlar var.. pencerelerin aralıkta kalan yerlerinden içeri bakınca kuru, koyu kahverengi lekelerle kaplanmış döşemeler ve parçalanmış eşyalar görünüyor.. tahtalardan yanık, is kokusu geliyor..

evler giderek seyrekleşiyor.. kasabanın dışına doğru çıkıyoruz.. yüce dağlar ve bembeyaz, ışıl ışıl karla kaplı vadi önümüzde açılırken bu aydınlığın tam ortasında kapkaranlık bir kilise beliriyor. 

yanından geçip gitmek isterken, ağır demir kapı, soğuk rüzgarda gıcırdayarak açılır.. dışarıdan görülenler vahşice parçalanıp etrafa saçılmış yüzyıllık insan kemikleri ve donmuş fare ölüleri olur.. hızla uzaklaşınca tüm dehşetiyle kilise arkada kalır..

kasabanın dışı.. kar diz kalınlığında ve vadiler, vadiler boyunca uzun, bembeyaz bir sessizlikten başka bir şey gözükmüyor. ıssız dağlarda gezinen tek canlılar sıcak tüyleri tül gibi karla kaplanmış yaban keçileri.. güneş kör edici bir parlaklıkla yerden yansıyarak tüm yeryüzünde yanıyor..

bir yer hariç.. burası kilometreler boyunca karanlığın gölgesinin hükmettiği tek yer..  
bir mağara. güneşin kalın kayaları aşamaması için dağın içine ustalıkla oyulmuş..

dışarıda ise aniden bir hareketlenme olur. üstündeki kalın koyu renk pelerine sımsıkı sarınmış bir gölge bir kayalığın ardından başını uzatır.. rüzgar başındaki kapüşonu savurunca sarı saçları ışıldar..

cordy’nin baktığı yönde güneş gölgeleniyor ve o mağaranın içine doğru kayboluyordur...

karanlığın içinden bir kahkaha duyulur..

* * *

karlardan uzak kalmış, güneşin şöyle bir aydınlattığı, küçücük bir kovuk.. içeride, alacakaranlıkta gözleri parlayan, diz hizasından biraz yüksekçe, sıcak yün ve hafiften tezek kokusuna sahip yaratıklar geziniyordur. arada karınlarından guruldayarak çıkardıkları seslerle birbirleriyle anlaşıyor gibidirler.

aniden ışığın girdiği deliği dev bir gölge kapatır. cordy pelerinine sarılmış, nefes nefese keçilere bakar, sonra yere çökerek bir tanesini yanına çeker.

Cordy -Ah Amatiel burdasın! Tanrım, siz olmasaydınız ne yapardım ben?  
   
bir kaç anaç keçi rahatsız olmuşcasına insandan uzaklaşırken, insanın yanındaki alnı lekeli, küçük, beyaz yavru son derece mutlu görünüyordur.

Cordy -Tanrım, tanrım.. O..o.. Nasıl açabildi o kapağı.. e.en az bir-iki ton ağırlığında olmalı..

amatiel anlayışla korkudan dili tutulmuş cordelia’ya bakıyordur. cordelia sakinleşmeye çalışarak elindeki kurtarabildiği günceyi dikkatle kenara bırakır, sonra sırtını duvara yaslayarak derin nefesler alır.

Cordy -Tamam, Amatiel, biz, ikimiz yalnız, güçlü, güzel bir banyoya ve sıcak kuru bir yere ihtiyacı olan dişileriz. Amazonlar gibi! Ve.. ve korkutucu büyük canavarın bizi ele geçirmesine veya dehşete düşürmesine izin vermeyiz, değil mi? Aynen öyle.

cordy’nin gözleri, yerin tabanındaki deliğe takılır.. titreyen elini ağzına kapatır.

* * *

   
karanlık mağarada adım sesleri yankılanıyordur.. uzun, siyah deri ceketli, geniş omuzlu bir gölge köşede karanlıkta dev, düz bir taş gibi duran kara tabuta doğru yaklaşıyordur. tabutun kapağına tek eliyle abanınca çığlık gibi bir gacırtı kopar. kapak aralanır..

bu defa hırs ve öfkeyle dolan vampir, iki eliyle kapağı iter.. kapak arka tarafa doğru uçarak menteşelerinden kopar, korkunç bir gürültü ve yer sarsıntısıyla toprağa iner..

toz bulutu biraz inince angelus hiç rahatsız olmamış gibi ellerindeki ve omuzlarındaki tozları üfler.. sonra suratında bir sırıtmayla tabutun kenarlarına tutunarak içeri atlar.

Angelus -Aaaah.. Bakalım bakalım.. Kahretsin burası o fahişe kadar soğuk.. Ve güzel kokuyor.. Acaba bir mum bırakmış mıdır? Bir kibrit? Bir çakmak? Bir paket sigara? Hiç mi hoşgeldin hediyesi yok?  

angelus tabutun dibinde açılmış, ancak bir keçinin, küçük bir çocuğun -veya kaçmakta olan cordelia’nın- geçebileceği kadar genişlikte olan deliğin üzerinde parmaklarını gezdirir.. 

Angelus -Evreka.

* * *

   
cordy sırtını dayayarak oturduğu yerden fırlamış, deliğe doğru eğilerek bulduğu her türlü taşı, kayayı içine tıkıyordur..

Cordy -Çabuk, çabuk.. Ah tanrım ah tanrım.. lütfen nereden çıktığımı farketmemiş olsun..

elleri toprak ve çizikler içindeki genç kadın bir an duyduğu kulakları tırmalayan, bir yarasanın çığlığını andıran kahkahayla kanı donar.. panik dolu gözlerinin önüne düşmüş saçlarının arasından önündeki duvara bakar.. elleri titriyordur.. boynunda sallanan bir şey ise hızla çarpan göğsüne dokunuyordur..  
cordelia bir an boynundaki gümüş haç kolyesine bakar.. sonra deli gibi çukuru kapatmaya devam eder..  
   
angelus tabutun arkasındaki duvara yüzünü ve ellerini yaslamış, gözleri kapalı, derin bir zevkle içini çeker..

Angelus -Mmm.. Korkunun kokusu.. Tanrım buna bayılıyorum! Hey! Hey Cor! Beni duyabildiğini biliyorum! Bak sana ne söyleyeyim, toprağı sıçan gibi deşmeye devam et, böylece ben de senin tam olarak nerede olduğunu hissedebileyim! Çok beklemeyeceksin bebeğim, yanına geldiğimde o yumuşak ellerin dişlerimin arasında çıtırdayacak..

angelus dişlerinin üzerinden dilini gezdirerek tabuta döner, nerdeyse hiç çaba harcamadan havaya doğru yükselerek içine atlar.

* * *

attığı topraklar kovuğun tabanına yaklaştığında, cordy toz içindeki saçlarını savurarak çığlık gibi kahkahayı duyduklarından beri duvardan uzaklaşmış hayvan sürüsüne doğru bakar, fısıldayarak yavru keçiyi çağırır..

Cordy -Amatiel.. Gel, gel buraya tatlım..

amatiel bir an bile duraksamadan zıplayarak kızın yanına gelir, kapattığı çukurun üzerinde gezinerek toprağın sıkılaşmasına yardımcı olur.. cordy ayağa kalkmış, beyaz elbisesinin üzerine büyük koyu gri pelerinini sararak göğsünü ve başını örter, hızla keçilerin bekleştiği çıkışa doğru ilerlerken birden durur, yerden aldığı dal parçasıyla tam karşısındaki duvara dev bir haç çizer.. sopayı yere fırlattığı gibi amatiel’i kucağına alır, çıkışı mümkün olduğu kadar açarak dışarı çıkar..

* * *

av peşindeki vampir, kana susamış halde sırıtarak delikten içeri atlar.. angelus kımıldayacağı kadar bile yerin olmadığı daracık bir tüneldedir. bu tünel, tabutun altından hâlâ içeride keçilerin bekleştiği kovuğa doğru uzanıyor, sonra dimdik bir kavisle yukarı açılıyordur.. kavisin daraldığı yere toprak, taş ve kaya doldurulmuştur..

Angelus -Oh oh.. Küçük kuş kafesten uçuyor mu yoksa? 

angelus eğilerek ilerler.. kazdığı toprak hızla yere dökülüyordur.. eli hiç duraksamadan dökülen toprakları kenara itiyordur.. yukarıda bir delik gözükmeye başlamıştır..  
birden sapsarı gün ışığı toprakların arasından içeri süzülür..      
angelus başını yukarı kaldırır..  
korkunç bir tıslama ve yanık kokusu duyulur..  
mağaranın dışından kilometrelerce ötesinden bile duyulan vahşi bir kükreme kopar..

angelus öfkeden ve ateşten kararmış vampir yüzüyle tabuttan dışarı fırlamış, kahkaha atıyordur..

Angelus -Ah Cor! Kendimizi gösteriyoruz ha? Demek küçük, lezzetli, kolay lokma olmayacaksın.. O halde sert oynayalım!

angelus iki mağara arasındaki duvara saldırır.. ilk yumruğuyla dev taşlar parçalanır, kovukta üzeri haç çizili duvar sarsılır.. mağarada kalan son keçiler de ürkerek kaçar.. angelus ikinci darbe için yaklaştığında aniden irkilmiş gibi geri çekilir.. sadist neşesinin yerini yavaş yavaş öfke alırken anlayamadan duvara bakar.. elini yaklaştırır.. taşa dokunur.. parmakları tütmeye başlar..

çılgına dönmüş gibi arkasına döndüğünde ise mağaranın kapısından dışarıda parıldayan güneşi görür..

* * *

karlarla kaplı vadi.. cordy kucağında amatiel’le kovuktan dışarı çıkar.. güneşin soğuk ışıkları yüzüne vuruyordur.. ve birden o kükremeyi duyar..

angelus mağaranın kapısından haykırıyordur..

Angelus -Kaç Cordy! Mümkün olduğu kadar uzağa doğru koş! Buradan kurtulabileceğini mi sanıyorsun? ASLA! Seni yakaladığımda Angelus’ı kızdırmanın ne demek olduğunu öğreneceksin! Seni kaltak! Bunu ödeyeceksin!

cordy kaçarak geriler.. uzun bir süre nefes bile almadan ayakları karlara batarak koşar.. koşar.. durmaya ve etrafına bakmaya cesaret edebildiğinde amatiel kucağında inliyordur..

Cordelia -Şişşt.. şişt bebeğim.. geçti.. bir yolunu bulacağız.. sana söz veriyorum..

cordy etrafını saran bembeyaz boşluğa bakar.. buz gibi rüzgar iliklerine işleyerek onu titretir.. yürümeye başlar..

* * *

  
**Aralık 1898**

koyu maviler içerisindeki siyah saçlı bir kadın büyülenmiş gibi dudakları aralık, bakışları dalgın tabelaya bakıyordur..

Drusilla -Ne kadar nazikçe.. Hissedebiliyorum.. şehrin tüm damarları sevgi ve şefkat kokuyor.. tıpkı seninkiler gibi Spike..  
Spike -Öyle pet. Şu Avcı.. buralarda ortaya çıkabilir mi?  
Angelus -Sana daha önce de söyledim küçük Willy, Avcı’yı aramaktan vazgeç!  
Drusilla -Oooh.. Babacık endişeleniyor..  
Darla -Hayır sadece bir aptalın kafasının koparılmasını izlemeyi sevmiyor.

borsa.. bir kasaba.. gece çöktüğünden ortalıkta dolaşan sadece evlerine dönmek için acele eden atlı arabalar.. girişteki iyi giyinimli dört yabancıya kimse dikkat bile etmiyor.. yakaları kalkık bir gömlek, bir yelek, omuzlara ve kalçaya oturan koyu gri uzun bir ceket giyen ve sarı saçlarını fötr bir şapkayla kapatan ince yapılı genç adam, buz mavisi gözlerini öfkeyle, bej kürkler, kabarık işlemeli etekler ve tüylü bir şapkanın içerisindeki bir kadına belinden sarılan, geniş omuzlu, sert yapılı, tepeden tırnağa siyahlar giyinmiş, yaklaşanlara dehşet verecek kadar parlayan bakışlara sahip adama dikmiştir.. darla angelus’a baştan çıkarıcı bir şekilde gülümser..

Angelus -Evet, kendim kopartmayı tercih ederim..  
Spike -Beni Willy diye çağırmaktan vazgeç.. Adım Spike.  
Angelus -Birileri kafa mı tutuyor? Sanırım kırmam gereken bir kafa. Tamam, Spoike, bir daha Willy yok.  
Darla -Angelus, bunu sonraya bırak.. Yorkshire’dan beri burası en uygun yer gibi gözüküyor.  
Drusilla -Orayı sevmiyorum.. Sevgi kokmuyor.. Yıldızlar bile gözükmüyor..  
Angelus -Aaah bilemiyorum Dru. Belki burası da sevgi kokmaya başlar  
Spike -Kazanacağını bildiğin bir dövüşe girmenin anlamı nedir? Bir Avcı! Doğaüstü güçler taşıyan ve bizi öldürmek için seçilmiş bir kız! Bundan daha çekici ne olabilir?  
Angelus -Eğer Spikey’ciğin tıpkı orada olduğu gibi yarattığımız katliam ve dehşeti beğenmeyip bir madende saklanıp kazıklanmak için beklemeyi daha heyecan verici bulursa.

darla tamamen uzaklaşmış, kasabanın nüfusunun yazılı olduğu tabelaya doğru yürüyordur.. bir an gözlerini kapatarak derin bir nefes alır, inanamıyormuş gibi bir gülümsemeyle gözlerini açar.. angelus arkasındadır..

Darla -Tanrım.. Bu şehir ağzına dek sıcak kanla dolu..

spike geride kalmış öfkeden köpürüyordur..

Spike -Belki de sen korkuyorsun Angelus! Bütün o ateşler ve kazıklarla peşimizden gelen insanları yenemeyeceğinden korkuyorsun! Benim bloody bir Avcı’yla karşı karşıya gelebileceğimden korkuyorsun!

Darla -Ve özellikle bir kanın kokusunu alıyorum..  
Angelus -Bana bir süprizin mi var?  
darla boynunu ona çevirmiş, parlayan gözlerle fısıldar..  
Darla -Bekle ve gör..

Spike -Söyle hadi! Sen onlardan kaç tane öldürdün?

angelus darlayı bırakır.. karanlığın içinde bir gölge gibi ilerleyerek kasabaya girer..

önünden çiçek satarak geçen yoksul bir kız umutla gülümseyerek ona yaklaşır.. bir şey söylemek için ağzını açtığında angelus parmaklarının ucuyla onu durdurur, gülümser.. sonra ani bir hareketle boynunu kırar.. kemiklerin çatırtısında kızın cansız bedeni yere yığılır..

bir anlık sessizlik içerisinde gülüşü kan donduracak kadar dehşet dolu olur..

Angelus -Ah, gerçekten, bilmek istemezsin..

cesedin kısa, sarı saçları karların arasında dalgalanıyordur..

 


	2. Günlük

**17:30**

genç kadın zorlukla yürüdüğü karların arasında sendeleyerek düşer.. yüz üstü düştüğü karların arasından kısa, sarı saçları dalgalanıyordur.. başucunda minik, yavru bir keçi umutsuzca meleyerek burnunu onun başına sürter.. güçsüz, hırıltı gibi bir fısıltı duyulur..

Cordy -Hayır.. din..dinlenmem gerek..

amatiel eğilerek sıcacık diliyle onun yüzünü yalar.. cordelia şalına sarılarak karda yan döner, göz kapakları kardan bitişmiş, burnu, yanakları ve parmakları koyu kırmızı bir renge bürünmüştür.. yüzü acı ve çaresizlikle dolu sesi titrer..

Cordy -Tanrım ç..çok soğuk.. ah..

amatiel inilder.. sonra birden gözden kaybolur.. bembeyaz kar tarlasının ortasında yatan bedenden bir soluk buharı çıkar, sonra yarı aralık gözleri kapanmış, öylece yatar..

aniden üstüne düşen bir gölge karların kamaştıran beyazlığını karartır.. bir el sertçe onu omzundan sarsar..

Yabancı -A deştepta! A deştepta prietenă!   
Cordy -N.ne.. k.kims..?

cordy kızarmış gözlerini araladığında saçı sakalı ağarmış, birbirine karışmış yaşlı, ama bir o kadar dinç bir yüzle karşılaşır..

Yabancı -Uyan! Uyan çocuğum! Ayağa kalkmalısın.  
Cordy -Y..yapamam..   
Yabancı -Evet yapabilirsin ve yapacaksın.

cordelia ağlamaklı ayağa kalkmaya çalışır.. sendeleyerek yıkılır gibi olunca yaşlı adam kendisinden beklenmeyecek bir kuvvetle ona destek olur.. amatiel adamın yanında sürünüyordur..

* * *

  
**17:55  
**

Cordy -Teşekkür ederim..

yabancı sessizce gülümser.. cordy sırtına kendi şalından daha kalın koyu kırmızı bir battaniye atılmış, elinde bir fincan sıcak ve dumanı tüten ama kesinlikle bildiklerinden biri olmayan bir içecekle oturuyordur..

oldukça harap, tahtalarının arasından rüzgarın uğultusu duyulan, derme çatma bir evdedir. zayıfça titreyen bir ateş dışında en ufak bir konfor belirtisi yoktur.

gene de cordy’nin yorgun ve çökmüş gözleri umut kazanmış, yaşlı adamı süzüyordur..

oldukça uzun süredir buralarda olduğu bellidir.. hafif kır sakallarla kaplı yüzü kardan yanmış, elleri de ağır işe alışkınmış gibi görünüyordur.. gene de içtiği her neyse bunda oldukça iyidir.

cordy sessiz, yutkunarak fısıltı gibi bir sesle sorar..

Cordy -Siz kimsiniz?

yaşlı adam başını işinden kaldırmadan gülümser..

Yabancı -Evimde titreyen sensin.. Sen söyle.   
Cordy -Ben.. ben Cordelia.. ah.. Cordelia Chase.. ve ee.. size çok çok teşekkür etmek istiyorum.. çünkü, eh siz olmasaydınız bu korkunç kar fırtınasında hoş, şık bir buz heykel olarak hayatıma devam edecektim! 

cordelia tedirgince güler.. ateşin yanında hâlâ amatiel’le uğraşan sessiz kurtarıcısına bakar.

Cordy -Ve.. şey.. burada ne aradığıma gelince.. Benim deliler hastahanesinden raporum var. Sunnydale’den.

bunun üzerine adam güler, yavru keçiyi ateşin yanında bırakarak karşısına oturur..

Yabancı -Minnetine karşılık bulmayı dilerim. Tekrar başlayalım. Sen bir arayıcısın.

yaşlı adamın duru sesi kulaklarında uzaktan geliyormuş gibi yankılanırken cordy’nin bakışları amatiel’e çekilir.. sanki..

Yabancı - Bilmediğimi sandığın bir dünyadan geliyorsun.

sanki kürkü bembeyaz, gümüş bir tozla ışıl ışıl parlıyor gibidir..

Yabancı -Ve buradaki arayışın bir ruhla ilgili.   
   
cordelia söylenenlerin farkına vardığında bakışları tedirgin bir ürperme ve korkuyla dolu yaşlı adamın içine işleyen mavi gözlerine odaklanır.. adam dikkatle onu inceliyordur..

Yabancı -Görebiliyorsun.. Görmemeliydin..  
Cordy - N..nasıl biliyorsunu.. siz de mi.. yoksa Yüce Güçler.. Ona ne yaptınız?

yaşlı adam sessizce avucunu açarak onun gözlerinin önünden geçirir..

Yabancı -A ilumina.

bir anda bir ışıltı oluşur.. sade, boş duvarlar, kıpkızıl bir ışıkla parlayarak koyu kırmızı bir renk alır ve yumuşacık çadırdan duvarlara dönerler... üzerleri çeşit çeşit simgeler ve figürlerle süslenmiştir.. kimi yerlerde ise vahşi kuş tüyleri simgeleri örtüyordur..

oturdukları sert taban yumuşak beyaz koyun yünlerinden dokunmuş tüylerle kaplanır ve sımsıcak toprak çıplak ayaklarının altında belirir..

odanın ortasındaki zayıf mangalın yerini çıtır çıtır sıcak küllerle, kıvılcımlarla kaplı bir ateş almıştır..  
   
cordelia vücudunu saran ışıltıdan gözlerini kendine çevirdiğinde, üzerindeki battaniye ve eski kazağın yerini önce bir göğsünden, sonra öbüründen geçerek belini saran, v şeklindeki yakasından kollarına uzanan, kırmızı üzerine incecik figürler işlenmiş bir giysinin aldığını görür..

kısa, açık, sarı saçları o farkında olmasa bile çeşitli mini minnacık siyah tüy ve tokacıklarla bezenmiştir.. büyülenmiş gözlerini yaşlı adama çevirdiğinde onun saçlarının, arkasında kalın siyah bir örgüyle uzayarak başının üstüne bir taç gibi sarılmış olduğunu farkeder..   
üzerinde bol, siyah üzerine koyu gri işlemeli bir giysi vardır..  
duru, net bir ses duyulur..

Klewara -Adım Klewara. Kaçaklar’ın sonuncusuyum. Bir çingeneyim.

* * *

**18:05**

kısa aralıklarla tekrarlanan darbe sesleri.. giderek daha da şiddetlenerek çatırtılara dönüşüyordur.. aniden duyulan dev bir gacırtıyla darbeler durur, kısa, boğuk bir kahkaha kopar..

kısa bir süre sonra mağaranın alçalmış güneşten uzak girişinde ürkütücü bir yüz görünür.. angelus kapana sıkışmıştır.. geri dönerek elleri ceplerinde, kafesteki bir hayvan gibi hışımla yürümeye başlar..

Angelus -Ölüm..   
mağaranın dibindeki bir yıkıntıya doğru yaklaşıyordur..  
Angelus -Kan..   
eğilerek yerden bir parça alır.. gülümser..  
Angelus -Ve lanetler.. Güzel günlerdi...  
ayağa kalkar.. arkasında dev demir tabut parçalara ayrılmıştır..      
Angelus -Yâd etmek için gerçekten sabırsızlanıyorum.

elindeki tabut parçasının üzerinde silikçe pırıldayan masmavi bir işaret vardır.

* * *

  
**18:15**

ateşin tam karşısında bağdaş kurup oturmuş bir karaltı vardır.. etrafı tütsü dumanları ve beyaz mumların ışıltılarıyla titreşiyordur.. yumuşak, kalın bir ses ise etrafında dolanıyordur..

Klewara -Burası yüzyıllardır mabedin ve atalarımızın ruhunun korunduğu yerdir.. Rahatla ve onların seni tanımasına izin ver..  
Cordy -Tabi, ama onlardan önce ben tanımak isterdim, yani en azından sizi?! Kaçak mı? Neyden kaçak?! Ve hâlâ çingene mi var??  
Klewara -Sorularını yanıtlamaktan elbette ki büyük bir zevk alacağım ama güvenime layık olup olmadığını kanıtlaman gerek.

cordy derin bir iç çekerek gözlerini kapar..

Cordy -Pekala, ne yapmam gerek?

klewara’nın rahatlatıcı gülümsemesi duyulur.. amatiel yanında diz çökmüştür..

Klewara -Sadece rahatla ve birşey düşünme.

cordy tek bir gözünü açarak yaşlı adama gene de şöyle bir bakış atar, ama sonunda açık avuçları bağdaş kurduğu dizlerinde, gözlerini kapatır..   
hissedebiliyordur.. etrafını saran yumuşak dalga gibi bir esinti vardır..   
cordy gülümser..

Cordy -Artık üşümüyorum..

 _[....]_  
kırılan kemiklerin sesi.. hırıldayan bir hayvan..   
damla damla karlara düşen kanlar..  
ince bir çığlık..  
[....]

cordy derin bir nefesle gözlerini açar.. bir an panikle etrafına bakar, sonra yerden epeyce bir yukarda, havada süzüldüğünü görür.. vücudundan yayılan beyaz ışık kırmızılığın içinde parıldıyordur..

Cordy -Oh hayır, gene bu!

aniden kesilen beyaz ışıkla cordy çığlıkla beraber oldukça sert bir şekilde kendini yerde bulur.. bir yandan incinen belini ovuştururken doğrulmaya çalışır..

Cordy -Avv.. lanet olasıca güçler.. off.. Tamam, sanırım sevgili ataların beni yeteri kadar tanıdı.. Ama eminim ki sen de bu Hint fakirliğine bir açıklama isters..

cordy yerden başını kaldırıp klewara’ya baktığında, onun taş kesilmiş gibi ayakta dikildiğini görür.. yüzünün her hattına derin bir dehşet kazınmıştır..

Klewara -Sen Öngören’sin.. Tanrım..

* * *

 _Musibet._  
Ansızın gelen felâket..  
Toprakların barışla dinlendiği yıllardı.  
Güneş annemizin sıcak kolları bir asır önce de kardeşlik içinde yaşayan halkıma ve biz yurtsuzlara açılmış, tüm bu gördüğün sonsuzluğu kucaklıyor, bereketi ve esenliğiyle bizi koruyordu..  
Ve bir gece, o felâket öngörüldü.  
O vakittir ki güneş yüzünü siyah tülbentle kapattığında, kara topraklar doğacak.  
Elem ile sefâlet o topraklarda yanacak.  
Ve habis gelecek.

_Tüm işaretler tamamlandığında zaman gelmişti.  
Ve onlar geldi, tanrının katında yeri olmayanlar._

_Tüm köyü yaktılar, yıktılar, kadınlarımızı, kızlarımızı, çocuklarımızı, kundaktakilerimizin kimilerinin kanını içtiler, kimilerininki ise ayaklarımızı boyadı. Dövüşebilen erkekler teker teker öldürüldüler, cüret edenler korkunç işkenceler gördüler. Boyunlarında damgalarıyla gezenler ise sonsuza dek lanetlendi, yakıldılar. Tanrının evinde huzur bulmaya gelenler şeytanın gazabıyla karşılaştılar._

_O güne dek kadim sırlarla donanmış olan soyum ilmini felâketi durdurmak için açtı._

* * *

karanlık, kapalı bir çadır.. alev alev yanarak belirgin bir huşuyla etrafına toplanmış kara yüzleri aydınlatan bir ateş.. dışarıdan çığlıklar ve haykırışlar duyuluyor.. siyah gözleri garip bir şekilde gecede parlayan bir erkek fısıldar..

-Soyum ve soyumun kabilesi gördüler..  
-Öngörülen’i biliyorduk..  
-Soyumuzun ve halkımızın karanlığını gördük..

sıranın en başındaki erkek elindeki bıçakla bileğini keserek sağındakine uzatır.. güzel bakışları, bembeyaz bir teni olan gencecik bir kızdır bu.. hiç duraksamadan bıçağı alarak kendi bileğini de keser, önündeki kaba damlatır.. bıçağı yana geçirirken siyah mumlar titreşir..

-Derdekea çağrımızı duy..  
-Adaklarımızı kabul et..  
-Kanlarımız aksın..

bıçak halkanın sonuna gelmiştir.. o anda çadır parçalanır.. koyu karanlık bir gölge içeri dalar.. vahşice sıranın başındaki genç adamın boğazına saldırır.. elinde bıçak, son çingene sesi titreyerek büyüyü tamamlar.

-Ve Karanlığı bağlasın.

angelus.. tek başına kahkahalar atarken birden acıyla kasılarak haykırır..

* * *

_Son kan da tamamlandığında Şeytan tutsak tutuldu._

_zaman zaman yankılanan acı çığlıklar dışında ölüm sessizliği ve karanlık gece kasabada hüküm sürüyordur.. adımların takırdadığı taş yolda, birkaç adam elleri arkasından zincirlenmiş birini sürüklüyorlardır.._

_siyah korseli, üç kat açık mavi etekli güzel kız, sabit gözlerini yan yan tepeden ona bakan angelus’tan ayırmıyordur.._

_Zamanın geleceğini biliyorduk._  
Soyum bile, asla kaderi değiştirecek güce sahip değildi.  
Ölüm ya da yaşam kararı bize ait olmayacaktı.  
Zamanın geleceğini biliyorduk. Öngörülen’in zamanı geldiğinde onu tutacak zindanını hazırladık.   
Güneş’in hükmettiği kara toprakları seçtik, hükmedilenler arasında tek kara gölgeyi..  
Ve onu zindanına hapsettik.

* * *

kilometreler boyunca bembeyaz karların ve kızaran güneş ışınlarının hükmettiği topraklar.. karanlıkta kalan tek yer dağların arasına sıkışmış bir mağara..

içerisi loş ve tekin olmayan bir karanlıkla sarmalanmış.. mağaranın ortasında kapkara bir tabut dimdik duruyordur.. içinde ise angelus kımıldayamadan sadece gözleriyle haşin bir nefretle hapsolduğu duvarları deliyordur.. yalnız olmadığını farkettiğinde, bu defa gözlerine dolan korkunç bir öldürme hırsı olur..  
dalgalı saçları omuzlarına dökülen o güzel kız, koyu renkli gözleriyle ona bakıyordur..  
öldürülene çok benzeyen siyah saçlı genç bir adam, kızın omzuna dokunur..

-Acele etmelisin..

güzel kız hiç umrunda değilmiş gibi kılını kıpırdatmadan angelus’dan bakışlarını ayırmamaya devam eder.. sonra elini kollarının arasında tuttuğu tasa uzattığında, kanlar karararak bir bulut gibi dönmeye başlar..

angelus bakışlarıyla kızın avucunu tasa yaklaştırdığını ve parmaklarının ucuna kanı aldığını görür.. delice yanan gözleri onu izlerken kız dolaşarak tabutun arkasına yaklaşır..

bembeyaz bir el kapkara tabutun arkasına uzanır.. bir kuşun başını ve gövdesini andıran çizdiği şekil, aslan pençelerinin altındaki A ile biter.. kandan yapılan kara dövme elini çektiği anda, masmavi ışıldar, kıpırdayamaz, konuşamaz olmuş angelus’ı bile haykırtarak tenine işler..  
kız elini indirir, adamlar kara tabutun kapağını kapatarak dan diye yere indirir..

onlar dışarı çıktıklarında, mağaranın dar yarığı sarsılmaya başlar, büyülenen dağ mağarayı içine çekerek kapatır.  
   
Ölümsüzlerin bile dünyamızda yeri vardır.  
Habis bedenleri böylelikle ancak zincirlenebilirdi.  
Kanlarımız aktı, tılsımı tamamladı.  
Tılsım durduğu sürece zindan var olacaktı.  
Büyü, sadece kanını verenler tarafından bozulabilirdi.  
Ama aramızdan biri şeytan tarafından kandırıldı.

sessiz bir geceyarısı.. hışırdayan kumaşlar ve yumuşak ayakkabılarla zarif bir gölge karların arasından ilerliyordur..

arkasından sallanarak onu takip eden diğeri ise rengi soluk, boğazı bir çift diş iziyle damgalanmış, sarhoş gibi görünen genç bir çocuktur..

önündeki gölge mağaranın olması gereken yere geldiğinde durur.. dalgalı, altın sarısı başını arkasına çevirerek gülümser..

Darla -Gel bebeğim.. yapacaklarını iyi hatırlıyorsun değil mi?

çocuk dalgın dalgın başını sallar..

Darla -İşte benim sevgili çingenem.. Hadi.. Annen seni burada ödülünle bekliyor olacak..

çocuk büyülenmiş gibi artık taştan bir duvar olan mağaraya yaklaşır.. sonra elleri dolaşarak sola kayar, bir kovuktan içeri girer.. dudaklarındaki vampir kanı hala damarlarında dolaşamadığı halde büyük bir hırs ve açlıkla yeri kazmaya başlar..

ilerledikçe bedeni daha da karanlık toprağa gömülüyordur.. sonunda açtığı tünel yukarı doğru bir çıkış bulur.. tam tepesinde bütün o karaltının içinde masmavi bir işaret parıldıyordur..

tabutun ve işaretin altındadır.. beyazlaşan gözleriyle yere çöker, birşeyler fısıldayarak sağ avucunu açar.. işaretin altında, onu yavaş yavaş eriten mavi bir ateş yakar..  
tabutun bir kısmı dökülmeye başlar..

yukarıda, angelus, gözleri mavi bir ışıkla bir an parlayarak uyanır.. korkunç bir güç patlamasıyla tabutun kapağını savurarak ayağa kalkar, eli titreyerek kolunu açılan delikten içeri sokar.. bir an sonra boğazından yakaladığı çocuğu kanının son damlasına kadar içiyordur..

ay bulutların arasında titreşir.. derinden bir gümbürtü mağaranın içinden duvarı sarsıyordur..   
angelus mağaranın duvarını yıkarak dışarı çıktığında darla gülümsüyordur..  

* * *

 

 _İhanet’in kara günleri başladı._  
Oradan kaçan Şeytan, oğlu ve kızlarıyla öngörülenlerin ötesinde bir dehşet getirdi.  
Ölümün sonsuz hediyesiyle ödüllendirilenler uykularına daldı.  
Arkaya bırakılanlar ise kutsal ateşte yanarak can verdiler.  
Şeytan kana doymak bilmiyordu.

* * *

yumuşak bir ışıkla aydınlatılmış bir ev.. sessiz kahkahalar ve fısıltılar içinde iki gölge içeri girer.. angelus gözleri siyah bir bantla kapatılmış, sırıtarak yeşil elbiseler içindeki darlaya sarılıyordur..

Angelus -Gözümdeki şeyi çıkarabilir miyim?  
Darla -Henüz değil..   
angelus daha da sırıtarak kokusuna doğru eğilir..  
Angelus -Başka bir şey çıkartabilir miyim?  
onun gülüşünü duyuyordur..  
Darla -Hediyeni verdikten sonra..  
bir an sonra gözlerindeki bant çözülür.. darlanın yumuşak sarılışı hemen yanıbaşında fısıldar..  
Darla -Doğum günün kutlu olsun Angelus..  
angelus şöminenin önünde yatan gölgeye bakar.. genç bir kız yatıyordur..  
Angelus -Bir çingene..  
bembeyaz elleri ve ağzı bağlanmıştır.. dalgalı saçları omuzlarına dökülüyordur.. koyu renk güzel gözleri ona dikilidir..    
Darla -Sana kanının kokusunu aldığımı söylemiştim.

* * *

  
**19:40**

Klewara -Son Öngören de onun kurbanı oldu. Kabilenin ışığı kırılmıştı. O varoluş amacımızdı. Yokoluş doğmuş, kara topraklar kapanmıştı. Şeytan onun kanını kanında taşıyordu. Gücü ulaşabilenin sınırlarındaydı. Bu, sonun başlangıcıydı.

karların ışığı yavaş yavaş kızarır, solarken cordelia sessizce yaşlı adamın yüzüne bakar.. uzun süredir çadırın hemen önündeki açıklıkta oturdukları halde sırtını yasladığı ağaçtan bile ona sıcaklık yayılıyor gibidir..

Cordy -Yani bu Öngören.. bir tür enerji topuydu ha? Yani aslında sizin imgelem kızınızdı?! Benim gibi??  
Klewara -Evet.. yıllar sonra senin gelişini de gören oydu. Kaçakların burada yüz yıldır var olmalarının sebebi budur.  
Cordy -Yani.. beni mi bekliyordunuz?

cordy kızın ölümü ve felâketlerle sarsıldığını hissediyordur.. komadan önceki görüntüler beynine üşüşür.. aklına connor geldiğinde pişmanlık ve üzüntüsünün üzerine bir de acı eklenir.. bu yüzden klewara’nın cevabına dikkat etmez bile..

Klewara -Seni ve Öngörülen’i. Öngören’in ölümünden sonra kabilemin ve halkımın çoğu katledildi. Ve onlar geldi, elleri bilgelik, ruhları aydınlıkla dolu olanlar. Yaşlı elleri bilgelikle aydınlamış olanlar..

cordy bir an elleri amatiel’in kürkünde, bakışlarını klewara’ya kaldırır.. seni ve.. ne?!

_yüz yıl..  
_

klewara ayakta uğuldamaya başlayan rüzgara karşı duruyordur..   


_çingeneler..  
_

Klewara -Şeytanın kalbini açtılar..

_lanet.._

Cordy -Ah tanrım olamaz..

haşin bir ses ekler..

Klewara -Ve sonsuza dek onu lanetlediler.

cordelia fısıldar..

Cordy -Angel..


	3. Mükemmel Mutluluk

 

**19:55**

cordelia yaşlı çingenenin peşinden koşuyordur.. klewara son derece kararlı bir şekilde ondan ve çadırdan uzaklaşıyordur, o çadırın etrafından uzaklaştıkça, cordy görünmezlik büyüsünün tekrar etkinleştiğini farkeder, çadır tekrar yıkık dökük bir eve dönüyordur, ama şimdi sanki daha genişlemiş gibidir..

Cordy -Hey! Hey bekle! Dur! Bana öldürülen kızın gördüğü Öngören olduğumu sen söyledin! Haklıydın! Ben buraya yalnız gelmedim. Peşimde.. daha doğrusu yanımda biri daha var.. Bunu biliyor olmalıydın!

klewara yerden havalandırarak yaktığı meşaleyi yüz hizasına kaldırmış, koyu mavi gözlerini cordelia’ya çevirir..

Klewara -Bunun için hazırlanıyorum.  
Cordy -Angelus.. ona bir ruh verdiniz..  
Klewara -Kimden kaçtığımızı sormuştun.. Ruhu geri almamız için bize geleceklerini biliyorduk. Kabilemizden son kalanların arasından en güçlüleri, en dayanıklıları seçildi..  
Yanımızda kuşaklardır bizde korunan miraslarla dağlara çıktık. Geride kalan büyüklerimiz, ruhlarını bize bahşetti..  
Cordy -Güzel! Harika! O zaman sen de şimdi..!!  
Klewara -Biz Kaçaklar, son katliamdan kaçanlar, Angelus’ı lanetleyen atalarımızın ruhlarıyla ve bilgelikleriyle donatıldık. Mezarları kazdık, tabutları kapadık, damgalıları yaktık. Bir avuç insan dağlara sığındık, onun koynunda güvenliği aradık. Ve yüz yıldır kimse o topraklara ayak basmadı, basamayacak da.

cordelia giderek bastıran karanlıkta güçlükle de olsa klewara’yı bulup kolundan çeker..

Cordy -Dinle! Üzgünüm, senin ve bütün o ölen insanlar için gerçekten çok üzülüyorum, ama Angel artık eskisi gibi değil! O yaptıklarını ödemeye çalıştı, insanlara yardım etti! O şimdi iyi biri..! Yardıma ihtiyacı var! Bir kehanet var..  
Klewara -Shanshu.  
Cordy -Evet! Ve o gene kötü oldu! Ve.. ve..  
Klewara -Shanshu’yu biz yazdık.  
Cordy -Siz mi! Öyleyse.. öyleyse ne bekliyorsunuz?! Parmağınızı şıklatın!! Abralı kadabralı birşeyler yapın!! En azından ruhunu getirin! Yardım edin ona!

klewara elindeki meşaleyi artık iyice eski bir kasaba evine dönmüş olan çadırının arkasında heybetli bir duvar gibi kapatan dağın bir çıkıntısına yerleştirir.. geri döndüğünde upuzun, görkemli bir kılıcı kınından çıkarır..  yaşlı yüzü üzgün görünüyordur..

Klewara -Çoktan ettik bile.  
Cordy -Nasıl?!  
Klewara -Kehaneti yazarak. Onu lanetleyen atalarımıza belki ihanet ettik.. Ama ruhlu vampire bir kurtuluş yolu sunduk.  
Cordy -Ama.. ama o tekrar insan olmuyor! Daha da kötüleşiyor! Kehanetiniz buydu!!

cordelia hayal meyal paçasını çekiştiren amatiel’in farkında, kendini kaybetmiş gibi, karların arasından ilerleyen klewara’ya bağırır..

Cordy -Neden peki siz hâlâ bu kahrolası dağda Büyük Şefçilik oynuyorsunuz?? Ben Öngören’im! Bana aldırmayacaksanız kimi dinleyeceksiniz?? Angelus’ın neler yapabileceğini gördünüz! Biliyorsunuz! Neden yardım etmiyorsunuz?! Neden burdasınız?!

klewara’nın duru sesi uğuldayan rüzgarla cordy’nin kulaklarına taşınır..

Klewara -Kandırılan çingenenin kefareti kuşaklarımızın taşıdığı yüktür. Onun bu topraklar döneceğini ve ödemek zorunda kalacağımızı biliyorduk..

cordy’nin gözlerinden yaşlar akıyordur..  
Cordy -Lütfen.. lütfen ona yardım edin.. Bütün bunların olması gerekmez.. lütfen bu kehaneti durdurun.. onu gördüm.. getireceği felaketleri, ölümleri, acıları gördüm.. bir yolu olmalı, yalvarırım bunları durdurmanın bir yolu olmalı..  
   
klewara bir an durur.. uçuşan fırtınalı kar taneciklerinin arasında görkemli bir görüntüsü vardır.. gülümser..

Klewara - Ölüm ya da yaşam kararı asla bize ait olmadı..  Yıllardır yavaşlayan kalp atışlarımızda, damarlarımızdaki ruhta, gideceğimizi biliyorduk.. Ait olduklarımıza karşı çıktık.. Etrafına bak.. bu doğa.. ve bu yaşamlar.. buraya ait değiliz.. Zamanı geldi. Öngörülen’in zamanı..

cordelia’nın elinden günce düşer.. dehşet dolu bakışlarının arkasında, bir el klewara’nın boğazını kavrayarak korkunç bir çatırtıyla kırar..

Angelus -Ve hiçbir şey eskisi gibi olmadı!

yaşlı adamın vücudu yere yığılırken geride angelus sırıtır..

Angelus -Mutlu sonları severim.

* * *

angelus yerde sırtüstü yatan bedene doğru eğilir..

Angelus -Avv! Canını mı acıttım? Eğer acımıyorsa lütfen söyle, kemiklerini kırmanın daha bin çeşit yolunu biliyorum. Eee? Konuşmuyorsun? Ama kurbanın katılımı olmadan işkence hiç zevkli değildir ki!  
klewara’nın boynundan kanlar kara sızıyordur.. hırıldayan ağzı yarı aralıktır..angelus içini çeker..  
Angelus -Gördün mü? Boşu boşuna avımı kaçırttın! Aah sanırım güzel kızımın peşinden koşmalıyım.. Coordyy!  
Klewara -Retracta.

klewara’nın boynundaki tılsımda mavi bir ışık parlar ve kırılan kemikler yerine oturur. angelus onu ayakta, yerden kılıcını alırken görünce neşelenir.

Angelus -Bakın kimler savaşa hazırlanıyor? Takdir edilesi! Keşke herkes bu nezaketi gösterse! Ölüler listemi ikiye katlayabilirdim!

siyah saçları uçuşan savaşçının elindeki kılıç umulmadık bir hız ve güçle kafasını sıyırır.. angelus son anda eğilir, kahkahayı savurur..

Angelus -Güzel kılıç!

angelus havaya yükselir, bir anda çarpılarak yere düşer, adam saldırır, kılıç vampirin yüzünü boydan boya keser, ve bir tekmeyle kırılan ayak bileğin sesi duyulur, bir gölge haykırarak yere düşer, avuçlarından kılıç kayar, angelus sırıtır.   

Angelus -Alabilir miyim? İzninizle!

karanlık gölge gözleri alev alev, yerden titreyerek kalkar.. angelus kesiğindeki kanı tadar, gülerek elinde kılıcı çevirirken yüzünü yalayan ateşle kendini yere atar.. klewara elinde bir avuç alev tutuyordur..

Angelus -Seni tanıyor muyum?!

yaşlı büyücü avuçlarını birleştirerek ateş topunu yollar.. patladığı yerde karlar erir..

Angelus -Kara bir yüz.. çirkin gözler, domuz gibi bir koku.. Aah ve de bir ruhlu vampir hikayesi. Bırak da tahmin edeyim! Bir çingene olmalısın. Geride kimseyi bırakmadığıma göre de ya bir zombi ya tam bir korkaksın.

angelus elinde kılıçla yere, arkaya doğru eğilir, bir alev daha yüzünü ıskalayarak patlar.. gülüyordur..

Angelus -Hadi ama! Bir çingene! Tam işin en zevkli kısmına gelmişken! Bu işin en güzel tarafının ne olduğu konusunda bir fikrin var mı? Siz orospu çocukları gerçekten kolay ölmüyorsunuz! Bütün kızlarınıza organlarını parçalanana dek tecavüz ettiğimi hatırlıyorum! Veya o küçük piçlerinizin karınlarını deştiğim halde hâlâ ölmüyorlardı!!

yabancı fısıldar..  
Klewara -Hiç değişmemişsin Angelus.  
Angelus -Ne var biliyor musun? Şu alevli numarandan sıkılmaya başladım. Herkesin beni sıcak kollarla karşılaması güzel ama..!

angelus elindeki kılıcı savurarak çingenenin kolunu keser..

Angelus -Bence bu kadarı yeterli! Yeterince ısındık değil mi? Daha fazla ateş yo..!

angelus duraksar.. havayı ıstırap dolu haykırışların ardında usul usul bir kan kokusu kaplıyordur.. elindeki kılıç aşağı iner..

Angelus -Kanın.. bu kokuyu biliyorum..

_[....]_  
Darla -Doğum günün kutlu olsun Angelus..  
angelus şöminenin önünde yatan gölgeye bakar.. genç bir kız yatıyordur..  
Angelus -Bir çingene..  
[....]  
dalgalı saçları omuzlarına dökülen o güzel kız, koyu renkli gözleriyle ona bakıyordur..  
öldürülene çok benzeyen siyah saçlı genç bir adam, kızın omzuna dokunur..  
Klewara -Acele etmelisin..  
[....]

klewara inleyerek geriye doğru bedenini sürükler..  
angelus çılgına dönmüş gibidir, bir eli yüzüne kapanmış gülüyordur..

Angelus -Kahrolası Tanrım, ne bulduğuma bak!.. Eski bir dost.. Sen.. buradaydın.. Benimle birlikte. Buraya hapsolmuştum.. Laneti yaptın.. Sen.. o kız.. hepiniz..

angelus aniden elindeki kılıcı klewara’nın bacağına indirir.. korkunç bir haykırış daha kopar..

Angelus -SEN, VE SENİN KABİLEN!!

kılıç karların arasına düşer.. angelus başı düşen klewara’ya saldırır, boğazından yakalayarak parmaklarını gırtlağına geçirir..  şiddetle vurur..

Angelus -RUHUMU GERİ GETİRDİNİZ..

her darbede kırılan kemiklerin çatırtısı.. yüzü parçalanmış, kesik kolu, bacağı kanayan, paramparça, ölü bir beden..

Angelus -BENİ ANGEL YAPTINIZ!!

angelus kılıcı alır, klewara’ya saplar... çok derinden bir inilti kopar.. cesedin boynundaki tılsımın rengi titreyerek soluk maviye döner.. ama ölmüyordur..

angelus yere eğilir.. onu saçlarından yakalar.. tıslar..

Angelus -Sıkılmaya başlıyorum. Sen benim canımı sıkıyorsun. Ve sıkıldığımda inanılmaz can sıkıcı olabilirim. Yüzyıllardır bu lanet bedene sıkışmış durumdayım ve saatlerdir Angel’ın kahrolası ızdırabını çekiyorum. Damarlarımı görüyor musun? Bomboşlar. Kahrolası keçiyi bile içmedi. Kendi kendine yalanlar söylerken oturmak nasıl bir şey biliyor musun? Çok can sıkıcı. Şimdi, sen bana birkaç cevap vereceksin.

angelus klewara’nın kopan sinirleri yüzünden kontrolsüzce titreyen yüzüne bakar, gülümser..

Angelus -Sizi büyük kahramanlar.. o küçük dövmeli oyununuzdan sonra mesajın açık olduğunu sanıyordum.. kasabadaki tüm katliam, tatlı kardeşinizin kanlı ceseti filan.. karşıma sürekli sürprizler çıkarıyorsunuz.. kabul etmeliyim ki ruhumu geri getirme gerçekten profesyonelceydi. Yaşlılarınızın yaratıcılığına hayran olabilirdim, eğer hepsini bizimkiler içmemiş olsaydı. Görüyorsun ya? Hiçbir şeye yaramıyor. Yüz yıl geçti ve ben hâlâ buradayım, ellerimde ölümünü tutuyorum. Bu yeni oyunun da ne? Birkaç eski çingene numarası daha seziyorum burada.

angelus bakışlarını klewara’nın boynundaki tılsıma çevirir..

Angelus -Özellikle şurada. Bu seni öldürür mü?

cevap gelmez.. klewara’nın gözleri nefretle yanıyordur..

Angelus -Güzel.

angelus tek hareketle kılıcı saplandığı yerden çıkarıp klewara’nın boğazını keser.. tılsım yere düşer.. angelus klewara’nın soluk almaya çalışan hırıltıları bastırmak için bağırıyordur..

Angelus -Söyle!! Neden buradasın?? Bu defa neyin peşindesin kahrolası pislik?? Kızı seninle gördüm! Cordy’le birlikteydin!!  
Klewara -O.. bize ait.. Onu.. korumak için.. buradayım..  
Angelus -Hiç sanmıyorum!!

kılıç bu defa damarı keser.. onları çevreleyen beş metre boyunca karlar kan içindedir..

Angelus -Öngörülen’den bahsediyordun! Neden beni bekliyorsunuz? Neden kabilen sana bu kahrolası büyüyü yaptı? Kim beni ruhtan kurtardı? Benden ne saklıyorsunuz? NEDEN BURADAYIM?

Klewara’nın kanla dolan, kayan gözleri bir an sabitlenerek derin bir hayretle ona bakar..  
angelus içi öfkeyle dolmuş, onun bakışlarından öldürme hırsı kabarıyordur.. tıslar..

Angelus -Hiçbir şey bilmiyorsun..

angelus onu fırlatır.. klewara’nın vücudu karların üzerine düşer.. yavaş yavaş canlılığını oluşturan tüm ışıltı çekilir.. boğazından genzine akan kanla boğuluyordur.. karların acı tadı yüzüne dolar..

o ağır, dehşet dolu adımların altında karlar eziliyordur.. yaklaşıyordur.. şeytanın fısıltısı kulaklarını tırmalar..

Angelus -Nasıl bir his? Söylesene.. Gücünün teker teker çekilmesi.. Yüz yıldır beklediğin ölüm.. Öngörülen.. Angelus döndü.. Anlat bana.. Bir ışık var mı? Huzurlu musun? Mutluluğu hissediyor musun? Söyle!

yerde sadece canlı bir ceset vardır.. tüm kanı çekilmiş, vücudu bir hilkat garibesi gibi çeşitli kırıklarla bükülmüş, boğazındaki yaradan canlı etleri görünen..

klewara kan rengindeki gözlerini açar..  
o hiç görmek istemediği duyguyla dolan gözlerini.. gülümsüyordur..

Klewara -Sona erdim.  
Angelus -Oh hayır.. Henüz bitmedin. Sana asıl laneti göstereceğim.

ölüm meleğinin gözleri..  
o yüz değişiyordur.. gözler sararıyordur.. dişleri açılıyordur..

Klewara -Ce dracu vrei?  - _Ne istiyorsun?_  
Angelus -Perfect fericire. - _Mükemmel mutluluk._

* * *

**21:12**

cordelia deli gibi koşuyordur.. duyulan çığlıklarla arkasına bakmak için durduğu bininci kez sendeleyerek düşer, nefes bile almadan koşmaya devam eder.. amatiel önünde bir yol gösterici gibi sekerek ilerliyordur.. angelus’tan ne kadar uzaklaştığını bilmiyordur, yaşlı ve herhalde artık ölü çingenenin evinden bu kadar uzakta olduklarının da farkında değildir.. çok uzaklarda bir evin karaltısını gördüğü zaman büyülü çadırın artık eskisi gibi olmadığını anlar.. burası artık bir dağın içine oyulmuş, yıkık tahtaları ve tıslayarak göğe uçan gri ruhlarla bir ölüler evidir..

cordy kalbinin durduğunu hisseder.. amatiel ise ilerliyordur.. o içeri girdiğinde evden yükselen iniltiler ve fısıltılar kesilir.. duyulan tek ses rüzgarın ve ezilen karların sesidir..

ezilen karların..?!

Angelus -Cordelia.

cordy çığlığı bastığı anda evden yükselen açık mavi, parlak bir ışık angelus’ı vurur, vampir uçarak evin içine düşer..  
başı tahtalara çarpmış, kımıldamıyordur..

* * *

**22.12.2003  
04:30**

güneş yaklaşıyordur..

elleri tırnaklarından bileklerine kadar morarmış, yere düşercesine titreyen, saçları karlardan buz kesmiş, yabani, korkak bakışlarla içeri cordelia girer..

yıkık evin en dibindeki tek karanlık noktada, bir gölge köşeye sinmiş, kendi kendine sayıklıyor, mırıldanıyordur..

cordelia dişleri birbirine vurarak mümkün olduğu kadar karların olduğu aydınlık köşelerden ilerler.. titreyen elinde sımsıkı tuttuğu bir kazık vardır.  
   
gölge ise onu farketmiyor gibidir.. cordelia’dan bile daha çok titriyor, köşesine siniyordur.

gözlerinden yaşlar süzülen, titreyen bir ses fısıldar..

Cordy -Angel.. Angel lütfen.. Beni duyabiliyor musun?

kız, zayıf gölgeye yaklaşır.. ufukta beliren güneşin titrek ışıkları sarı saçlarına vuruyordur.. ve onun farketmediği bembeyaz bir ışık da arkasından süzülüyordur..  
karanlığa adımını atar.. ve bir anda o gölge onu yakalayarak çeker..

Cordy -Hayır! HAYIR! ANGEL!  
Angelus -Angel? Angel mı? O gitti.. sonsuza dek.

kana susamış bir çift diş ona saldırır..  
cordelia’nın korkunç çığlığı dağda yankılanır..  
ve karları bile aydınlatan altın rengi bir ışık evin içinden patlar..

* * *

_Angel ve Cordelia’nın anıları burada bitiyor._

* * *

_22.12.2003  
04:30_

_Burdayım.. Angel her ne kadar beni korumaya çalışmış olsa da burdayım._

_Ölümsüz aşıkların artık terk edilmişi, 130 yıllık kanların sahibi, iki seçilmişin katili, Avcı’nın aşkını arayan vampir, kahrolası Sunnyhell’i ve dünyayı kurtaran ben, Spike burada. Şampiyon! Ruhlu vampir! Shanshu adamı!_

_Lanet olsun._

_Ben hiç bir şeyim. Ne bir adam, ne bir hayalet, ne lanet başka bir şey. Kendini, dünyayı kıyametten kurtarabilmek için Sunnydale’in altına gömen bir mahluk. Ve bir tılsım yüzünden ölemedim de! -Yani gerçekten ölemedim, ne dediğimi anlıyorsunuzdur. Şeffaf ve geçirgen vücudum L.A.’ye postalandı, Wolfram &Hart’a, dosdoğru Angel’ın ofisine. Kehaneti öğrenmem ise tekrar cismanî halime döndüğüm zaman gerçekleşti. Daha sonra bir de o gerizekalı kupa ortaya çıktı. İki şampiyon eşek ve sadece bir tek kanlı havuç! Ruhsuzken bile Angel’dan o denli nefret etmiyordum._

_Burada hangi kahrolası vampirin insan olmayı daha çok hak ettiğini, kimin lanet olasıca iyiliklerinin daha fazla olduğunu, kimin daha pişman olduğunu ve kurtarılmak için beklediğini, kimin 100 yıl acı çektiğini, kimin insanken bile alçak herifin teki olduğunu, kimin kim tarafından William’dan Spike’a dönüştürüldüğünü ve diğer kahrolasıca şeyleri tartışmayacağım. Zaten bu konuda yeteri kadar koca kafalıyı hortladım._

_Ama ben daha çok istiyordum. Shanshu’yu. Tekrar insan olmayı. Buna Angel bile katılacaktır._  
   
Bir vampirin bir “insan” olmaya yaklaşmak için yapılabilecek tek şeyi yaptım. Ruhumu geri aldım. Bir şampiyon olduğumu iddia edecek durumda değilim. Ama bazı.. şeyleri başarabilmek için gerçekten çok uğraştım. Sizin o tatlı kanınızın kokusuna dayanmak çipim çıkarıldıktan sonra daha da zordu diyebilirim.

_Wolfram &Hart’ta kaldığım süre düşünmem için yeterli bir zaman oldu. Buffy’nin yanına dönmedim. Bir yerden sonra Los Angeles’a gelen ruhlu adama hak verdim. İyilerin yanındaydım, hâlâ iyi savaş için savaşıyordum. _

_Kabul ediyorum ki Angel için hiç bir zaman kolay olmadım. Şimdi, burada yazılanları okudukça sandığımdan daha da zor olduğunu bile söyleyebilirim. Şunu da söylemeli ki, hayatınız boyunca izlemeniz gereken yolun, siz yön değiştirseniz bile hep aynı kişi tarafından geçilmiş ve seçilmiş olduğunu görmek pek de kabul edilebilir bir durum olmuyor. Oysa ki ben iki yolda da, ortasında da yürüdüm._

_Bu günceyi karların arasında, bir cesedin yanı başında buldum. Cesede bakarak Angelus’ın eseri olduğunu söyleyebilirim. Fakat ne onu, ne de Cordy’i bulmam imkansız. Karlar tüm izleri.. ve tüm kokuları kapatmış. Altı saatlik boşuna bir araştırmadan sonra bomboş bir vadinin ortasında oturuyorum._

_Tanrım.. Kaçmam için bana bir fırsat verdin. Ve ancak şimdi geri dönmeye cesaret edebildim. Yardım etmek için. Onların yanında olabilmek için. Ama bir hiç olarak bu boşlukta kalıyorum.  
Ne kadar geç kaldım? _

_Angel olanları anlatırken Cordelia’ya defteri yaktırmaya kalkıştıracak kadar dürüst davranmış. Ama beni sonuna dek gizlemiş. Şimdi bunu düzeltmeliyim.. Hayır.. Shanshu’nun tehditi altında olan tek ruhlu vampir Angel değildi. Ben de vardım ve bunu duyar duymaz var olan tek kurtuluşuma koştum, kaçtım._

_O ise kaçamadı. Shanshu’nun sonunda bir ruhlu vampirin kurtarılacağı ve yeniden doğacağı doğru. Birbirimizi öldürmeye varıncaya dek savaştığımız şey buydu doğru._

_Fakat Shanshu’nun sonuçlarını tahmin edemedik._

_Yardım edemedim. Seni kurtaramadım. Oysa sen benim için denemiştin. Angelus benim doğuşum, var oluşum, hayatımdı.. Angel’ı asla görmek istemedim._

 

_Işıklar sönüyor._  
Güneş battı.  
Dağın kalbini duyabiliyorum.  
Dolaşan ölüm gibi atıyor.  
Bir yerlerde kendiminkini de hissediyorum.  
Uzaklarda bir kızın ellerinde.

_William the Bloody_

 


	4. Uyanış

 

bir kapı aralığı.. içerdeki odanın pencereleri perdelerle örtülmüş. yatakta sarışın, saçları omuzlarında, zayıf ve solgun yüzlü genç bir kadın gözleri kapalı yatıyor. üstünde beyaz, geceliği andıran bir elbise var.  
yatağın kenarında ise siyah sweatshirtlü, sırtı kapıya dönük, koyu renk saçlı, onun elini avucuna almış biri oturuyor..  
   
Angel -Hey.. Nasıl gidiyor? Hâlâ uykuda mısın? O duyguyu bilirim.. eh aslında tam olarak bildiğim söylenemez değil mi? Connor ve bütün o sualtı.. Önünden balıklar, halüsinasyonlar falan geçerken pek uyunmuyor. Ama bana inanabilirsin, uzun süre uzak kalmak ne demek bilirim.. dünyadan uzak.. ailenden.. arkadaşlarından.. ve..

angel susar.. dokunduğu elinden seruma bağlanmış, komadaki cordelia’ya bakıyordur.

Angel -Seni çok özledim Cordy..

angel avucundaki ele yüzünü eğer.. sırtı kapıya dönüktür.  
kapı aralığından bir gölge geçer.  
cordelia’nın yatağın öbür ucunda açık duran avucu hafifçe kımıldar.

Wolfram&Hart, Angel’ın ofisi, toplantı odası..

Wesley -Fred, kehanetlerin laboratuar analizlerden bir şey çıktı mı?  
Fred -Fazla bir şey değil.. sadece kehanetin yapıldığı zaman aralığını belirleyebildik ama bu da epey bir süre ettiğinden..  
Gunn -Ne kadar bir “epey süre”?  
Fred -Bir kaç yüzyılcık?  
gunn gözlerini devirir..  
Gunn -Tanrım sen bizi kurtar, neden departmanındaki birilerinden yardım istemiyoruz? Ya da, ya da o laboratuardaki dahilerden biri daha analiz için yardım etmiyor?  
Fred -Şu sıralar bu çalışmaların etrafa yayılması pek de güvenli değil.. Biliyorsun, daha önce de başımıza geldi.  
Gunn -Sahte kupaları ve ölümcül tuzakları mı kastediyorsun? Evet, sanırım demek istediğini anlıyorum.

wesley ceviz masaya yaydıkları eski çevirilere, gunn’ın getirdiği yeşilimsi bir kağıda ilginç harflerle yazılmış yeni çevirilere, orijinal kehanet metinlerine ve fred’in çıkardığı iki ansiklopedi kalınlığında dosyaya bakar.

Wesley -Artık.. bunu çözmekten umudumu yitirmeye başladığımı söyleyebilirim. Bu kadar zamanlık çalışma ve beş sene önce Shanshu’yu çözdüğümü sandığım andan sadece bir adım ilerdeyiz.  
Gunn -Hangi adım? Asla bu kehaneti çözemeyeceğimizi anladığımız mı?  
Wesley -Ben dirilme ve ölümden bahsedecektim ama galiba aynı noktaya varıyoruz..  
Fred -Hadi ama! Karamsarlığın sırası değil! Angel’ın bize ihtiyacı var ve.. ve ortalıkta iki ruhlu vampir dolaşırken ve de!..  
Gunn -Ve de Spike’ın ölümüne şikayet etme işkencesi giderek canımı sıkarken..  
Fred -Spike şikayet etmiyor.  
Gunn -Evet daha çok dırdırlanıyor. Hey! Dikkat et! Pylea kahinlerden bu çevirileri almak için az daha ölüyorduk ve bu kesinlikle bir benzetme değil!  
Wesley -Özür dilerim.. Lorne nerede?  
Gunn -Galiba kopan boynuzlarını yeniden büyütüyor. Bunu yapabildiklerini biliyor muydun?  
Fred -Ah hadi! Kehanetleri verin..  
   
spike içeri girer.

Spike -Bir şey konuşabilir miyiz Fred?  
Gunn-Wes -Hayır!  
Fred -Spike, biliyorum, çözmeye çalışıyorum, hayır Angel’ı korumuyorum..  
Gunn -Ve seninle yemeğe çıkmayı düşünmüyor!  
Wesley -Onun yanında da çalışamazsın!  
Gunn -Seninle kesinlikle çıkmak istemediğinin altını ısrarla çizdim değil mi?

spike bir bakış atar.

Spike -Kızın hakkında değil sizi beyni az gelişmiş hormonal moronlar! Chase’e ne oldu? Onun burada olduğundan bile haberim yoktu! Neden yatıyor?

gunn bile spike’ın fred’le ilgilenmediğini duymaktan daha fazla şoka girmiş gibidir. wesley’in sesi korkunç çıkar.

Wesley -Nasıl sen..  
Fred -Ah tanrım..  
Spike -Onun ne alakası var?  
Gunn -Nereden öğrenmiş olabilir?!  
Wesley -Her zaman yaptığı gibi..  
Spike -İngiliz canımı sıkıyorsun biliyor muydun?  
Wesley -Sürünerek, köşelere saklanıp dinleyerek, insanların arkasından pis, iğrenç, küçük oyunlarını çevirerek!..  
Spike -Hey!

fred aceleyle ikisinin arasına girerek spike’ı uzaklaştırır.

Fred -O.. o komada.. geçen yıldan beri..  
Spike -Buranın duyduğum en boktan şeytanî yer olduğunu biliyordum!  
Fred -Hayır! Bu.. bu farklı.. o zaman burada bile değildik.. şey aslında onun sayesinde Wolfram&Hart’a geçtik bile denebilir.. her neyse, sana söylemeyi unutmuş olabiliriz.. çünkü.. pek fazla umudumuz yok o... biz.. biz fazla bu konuda konuşmuyoruz..  
Spike -Oh.. demek öyle.. peki.. o ve Angel..?  
Wesley -Bu seni kesinlikle ilgilendirmez!  
Spike -Öyle mi?! Kaprislerin canıma yetti Büyük Wes! Tamam! Gidiyorum!

spike arkasını dönmüş kapıya doğru giderken kendi kendine homurdanır.

Spike -En azından o doğru dürüst, kahrolası bir açıklama yapar, Angel..  
Gunn-Wes -Hayır!  
Fred -Yapamazsın!

spike aniden gelen bu ataklarla şaşkına dönmüş arkasına döner, kızgın üçlüye bakar.

Spike -Nedenmiş o luv?  
Fred -Spike.. Senin.. senin gelişinden önce burada çok, çok şey oldu.. Angel..  
Spike -Ah hadi ama! Bana karanlıkların kasvetli şövalyesi melankolik umutsuz âşığı anlatmayacaksınız değil mi? Ben onu yaşayan ölü tanığıyım!   
Gunn -Veya ölü yaşayan tanık. Az sonra tamamen ölü ölü tanık da olabilir.  
Fred -O değişti.. O..o ve Cordy.. onlar tamamen farklıydılar.. Gerçekten.. farklı.  
Spike -Aha..

spike düşünüyormuş gibidir. wesley ise bütün öfkesini kehanetlere vermiş, tekrar çevirileri okuyordur. spike tekrar fred’e döner.

Spike -Ya Connor?  
Fred -Ne Connor?  
Spike -Ne zaman bana oyunlar oynamaktan vazgeçeceksiniz?!  
Fred -Hayır.. hayır daha önce hiç duymadım!! Onu.. ya da şeyi.. her neyse gerçekten!

spike sinirli, ama gene de fred’den gözlerini ayırmaz.

Spike -Angel söyledi.  
Fred -Yanlış duymuş olmalısın.  
Spike -Hey, vampir! Hatırladın mı? Ve ruhu? Daha önce hiç vampir duyumu diye bir şey işitmedin mi?  
Fred -Farkındayım.. ama hâlâ bilmiyorum. Spike.. sadece.. anlayışlı olmaya çalış.

spike hiç sesini çıkarmadan döner çıkarken arkasından wesley’in vampir kulaklara pek gerek bırakmayan sesini duyabiliyordur.

Wesley -Spike ve anlayış.. Tanrım birbirine bu kadar yabancı başka iki kelime daha yarattın mı?  
Fred -Onun bir ruhu var Wes.  
Wesley -Sorunu yaratan da bu.  
Gunn -Tamamdır, yeter. Gidip notaların yeşil savaşçısını ziyaret edeceğim, katılmak isteyen var mı?

* * *

güneş los angeles’ın gökdelenlerinin arasında ilerler. wolfram&hart’ın büyülü camları titreşir. angel bir odadan çıkarak kapıyı kapatır. kapıya yaslanarak, yüzünü karanlığa gömer.. atmayan kalbinin ağrısından nefes alamıyor gibidir. bir an sonra, başını kaldırır, bir köşeden kapıyla koridora açılan geniş bir odadır şimdi, yürümeye başlar, sonra aniden canı sıkılmış gibi arkasını döner.

Angel -Neden burada bekliyorsun Spike?  
Spike -Hiçbir şey için.  
angel aniden sinirlenir..  
Angel -Gerçekten mi? Ben de tam hortlanmaktan kurtulduğumuzu sanmaya başlamıştım. Casper’lık gerçekten seni defedilmesi imkansız bir vampir olmaktan kurtaramadı değil mi? Ah, benim hatam, ruhlu bir vampir!  
   
spike tartışmamaya kararlıyken sinirlenerek kontrolünü kaybeder.

Spike -Sen, tam bir piç kurusu olduğunu biliyorsun değil mi? Neden geldiğin bloody yere geri dönmüyorsun? Cehenneme! Büyük şampiyon! Yardıma muhtaçların kurtarıcısı! Sen!

angel koridora doğru ilerliyordur, spike ise ayağa fırlamış arkasından gidiyordur..

Spike -Beni hep aşağı gördün! Her zaman! Emin ol ki o büyük yardımlarından birazını da ben görseydim hayalet veya vampir burada hiç olmayacaktım! Ve Avcı da Allah’ın belası Avrupa’da saklambaç oynuyor olmayacaktı! Ama şimdi ki kurallar değişti, benim de bir ruhum var, ve sen artık tek olan değilsin, oho! Kana susuyorsun değil mi?

angel birden durur, arkasını dönerek kollarını kavuşturur.

Angel -Ya? Peki sen bu konuda ne yapmayı düşünüyorsun? Bütün bu huysuzlukların ve mızıldanmaların arasında kapının hâlâ açık olduğunu farketmemiş olduğunu göz önüne alarak söylüyorum.

spike küfredercesine ağzını açar, bir bakış atar, öfkeyle kapıya doğru fırlar.

Spike -Boş versene!  
Angel -Spike.. neden buraya geldin?

spike bir eli kapıda durur.. sonunda gözlerini devirerek merakına yenilir, sorar.

Spike -Connor kim?  
Angel -Ne?! Nereden duydun bunu?  
Spike -Wes ve Fred.  
Angel -Yalan söylüyorsun!  
Spike -Tamam Gunn..  
Angel -Beni izliyordun!  
Spike -Hey tamam Sherlock! Özür dilerim! Arkadaşların Shanshu için kafa patlatırken senin hangi lanet delikte hangi daha lanet işler çevirdiğini merak etmiştim! Bilirsin, Spike’dan bir şeyler, mesela ruhlu vampir kehanetlerini saklamak, kaçırmak..

angel zaten odadan çıktığından beri bozuk olan sinirlerine zor hakim oluyormuş gibi yumruklarını masaya dayar.

Angel -Shanshu! Yine! Ne var biliyor musun? Senin bu hastalıklı saplantından midem bulanıyor!  
Spike -Ben! Saplantılı! Hey kendine bak Mr.Perfect Happiness, shanshu adamı olmak için ölüyorsun!

angel öfkeli bir kahkaha atar.

Angel -Ölüyorum evet sen beni öldürüyorsun! Bundan bıktım! Kan kusturucu kehanetlerinden, senden, bloody ruhundan, zavallı geçmişinden, ruh hastası kahinlerden, kendilerinden başkasını düşünmeyen yüce güçlerden ve tüm bunlar olurken sürekli etrafımda büyük şampiyonluğundan bahseden, bir ruhla kan kokan tüm geçmişini silebileceğine inanacak kadar aptal olan psikopat bir katilin olmasından bıktım! Anlamıyorsun değil mi? Ne senin ne de benim, ikinci bir şansımız yok! Boğazlarını kestiğimiz, canlarına okuduğumuz, acı çektirdiğimiz o kadar insandan sonra bağışlanamayız! 

spike’ın sesi, yüzü kadar ifadesiz çıkar.

Spike -Angel..

angel odada çılgın gibi dolanıyordur.

Angel -Shanshu! Shanshu! Ben 100 yılı aşkındır bekliyorum ve ne elde ettim biliyor musun? Hiçbir şey! Daha fazla acı, daha fazla ceza! Hah! Dünyayı bir kez kurtardın, ne kadar güzel! Ne istiyorsun? Buffy mi? Yolundan çekilmemi mi? Devam et! Yol açık! Sen ona ne sunabilirsin Mr.Herşeyi Bilen ve Ödüllendirilmesi Gerektiğini Düşünen? Benden daha fazla, benim ona vermeyi çalıştıklarımdan daha fazla?

kapının yanındaki yerinden, kolları kavuşmuş, buffy konusuna tamamen sağır kalmaya kendini zorluyormuş gibi görünen spike karanlık gözleri angel’a dikili, her kelimenin üstüne basa basa ısrar eder.

Spike -Cordelia’ya ne oldu?

angel onu dinlemiyor gibidir.

Angel -Biz her zaman karanlığın yaratıklarıydık ve toza dönüştürülmesi gerekenlerdik! Cehennem ve acı orada bizi bekliyor! Gerçek dünyaya dön, sen ve ben, ruhlarımızla birlikte cehennemde yanacağız! Lanet olsun biz bu dünyaya ait değiliz! Anlaşma yok, kaçış yok!

angel spike’a dönmüş nerdeyse vahşi bir zevkle sesini yükseltir.

Angel -Hâlâ oradasın ve hâlâ kalın kafan gerçeği reddediyor değil mi? Anlaman için vampir gözlerinin görmesi mi gerek? Kanıt mı istiyorsun? Darla ve benim bir oğlumuz oldu. Benim oğlum, Spike, Connor! Ona ne oldu bilmek ister misin? Bir başka boyuta kaçırıldı ve bütün acıları, nefretiyle geri döndü. Bunu ona kim yaptı biliyor musun? Benim kurbanım. Benim acım. Benim düşmanım. Benim intikamım.

spike angel ağzını açtığından beri ilk kez sarsılmış ve kayıtsızlığını korumayı başaramıyor gibi görünüyordur.. angel’a dikili gözleri inanamamazlıktan kurtulamıyordur.. angel’ın sırtı arkadaki odaya dönüktür.

Angel -Cordelia’ya olan da bu. Sen çocuk, yeniden insan olmak mı istiyorsun? Öyleyse ol! Çünkü benim daha fazla ne o saçma sapan kehanetlere, ne de dünyaya inancım kalmadı. Bu dünya, sadece acı ve kayıplarla dolu, doğuyoruz, yaşıyoruz, ölüyoruz, var oluyoruz ve hiçbir şey değişmiyor. Ölü olan yalnızca biz değiliz. Burası.. ölü. Geriye kalmış hiçbir şey yok. Hiçbir şey. Eğer, eğer bir yerlerde tekrar dönmemiz yazıyorsa.. tekrar herşeyi baştan, tekrar tekrar.. Yapamam. Yaşayamam. Bu bitti. Bir mucize gerekir.. Sadece bir mucize beni bu dünyanın yeniden yaşanmaya değer bir yer olduğuna inandırabilir.  
   
Cordelia -Angel?

zaman durur.. dünya sessizleşir.. angel odanın ortasında donakalmış, kulaklarına inanamayarak, arkasını döner..  
sanki nefes alması gerekiyormuş gibi dudakları aralanmış, arkasındaki açık kapıdan yattığı yatak ve kolundan çıkardığı serum gözüken, sessiz bir hayal gibi cordelia’ya bakar..  
ona doğru yürür.. uzanan eli koluna dokunur.. ve birdenbire yüzü yüzüne eğilir, bir yandan ağlarken bir yandan avucuna aldığı yüzünü, dudaklarını öpüyordur..  
spike olduğu yerde mıhlanmış, cordelia’ya boynundan sarılarak ağlayan angel’a bakakalmıştır. o ise, yüzünü cordy’nin omzuna gömmüş, boğuklaşmış sesiyle fısıldıyordur..

Angel -İnanamıyorum.. Cordelia.. olamaz.. sen.. uyanıksın..  
Cordelia -Sanırım öyleyim.. Angel.. Ne kadar zamandır uzaktaydım?  
Angel -Çok.. çok uzun.. dayanabilmek için çok uzun.. Tanrım..

angel geri çekilmiş, sanki elinden uçacakmış gibi cordelia’nın kolundan sımsıkı tutuyordur. tekrar onu görebilmek için yüzünü panik halde silerken, cordy bir eli onun göğsünde, diğeri yanağını okşayarak fısıldar..

Cordelia -Şişşt.. bekle..  
Angel -Hayır!.. s.söylemeliyim.. Cordy.. ben..

spike geride gölgeye çekilmiş, geriye doğru adım attıkça cordy’le ona eğilmiş bir şey söyleyen angel’ın görüntüsü duvarın arkasında kayboluyordur..  
kapıdan çıkar.. arkasını döndüğünde fred’le karşı karşıya gelir.

Fred -Spike? Neler oluyor?

spike bir anlığına bir bakış atar.. sonra gözlerini kaçırır.

Spike -Diğerlerini bul ve buraya getir..  
Fred -Ne? N.nasıl.. Neden?  
Spike -Hadi Fred.. sadece söylediğimi yap.  
Fred -Spike n.ne yapıyorsun? Nereye..?!

spike yavaşça, şaşkın fred’in elinden telefonunu almış, onu asansöre doğru uzaklaştırıyordur, bindirir, zekası tamamen devre dışı kalmış gibi görünen kızı en alt kata yollar.  
bir an başını kaldırıp kapıya bakar, sonra tam tersi yöne dönerek karanlık koridorda kaybolur..

* * *

_“İşte hikaye bu. Böylece imgelem leydi uyandı ve oh! Tam bir gerçek mutluluk. Mükemmel olanı değildi sanırım. Her neyse, düşünüyordum. Bilirsin. Bir mucize. O, Cordelia’sını alır ve ben.. belki.. Avrupa’ya dönerim. Akıl oyunları yok. Kehanet falan yok. Mutlu son, mutlu hikaye._

_Nasıl da yanılıyordum...”_

* * *

  
   
Angel’ın ofisi..

cordelia çıldırmış gibi koskocaman bir gülümsemeyle odanın ortasında pencereden giren güneşin karşısında dönüyordur. masanın kenarında fred ışıl ışıl gülümsüyor, iki tarafında wesley ile gunn kollarını kavuşturmuş sırıtarak cordy’e bakıyorlardır.

Cordy -Aman Tanrım! Ne kadar da büyük! Ve gün ışığı o kadar güzel, parlak, sıcak ve yakıcı ki, tanrım Angel, Shanshu mu oldun?!

kanapede yüzüne güneş ışığı vurarak oturan angel shanshu lafına rağmen gülümser.. lorne onun yanında kanapenin koluna ilişmiştir.

Angel -Hayır, bunlar büyülü camlar..  
Cordy -Büyülü mü? Ne fikir ama ve sen Fred, o kadar güzelleşmişsin ki! Çocuklar son derece sert ve yakışıklı gözüküyorsunuz! Lorne, sen hariç tabi, sen eskisi kadar tatlı bir yeşilsin!  
Lorne -Teşekkürler uyuyan prenses, tekrar gün ışığımız olmana benim kadar sevinen yoktur herhalde.. biri hariç.

lorne sırıtarak bu son lafı eklediğinde cordy angel’ın yanına oturmuş gülümseyerek birbirlerine bakıyorlardır. cordelia bir an başını eğer, kaşını kaldırarak anlayamıyormuş gibi angel’a bakar..

Cordy -Her şeyi hatırlayamıyorum ama sanki hamile ve şeytanî gibi bir şey miydim?  
Angel -Bunları geride bıraktık Cordy, hepsi geçti.  
Cordy -Gerçekten.. peki Connor nerede?  
Fred -Kim bu Connor? Neden herkes bunu soruyor?  
Cordy -Dalga mı geçiyorsunuz?!  
Angel -Hayır.. geçmiyorlar.. Cordy, onu bir ailenin yanına verdim.. Hatıraları silindi. Tıpkı onlarınkiler gibi. Ben hariç.. ve gördüğüm kadarıyla sen de.. komada oluşundan sanırım..  
Cordy -Ah Angel.. Çok üzgünüm.. Tanrım, o buradayken bile yanında olamadım ben, ve şimdi gitmişken..  
Angel -Üzülme.. sadece yeniden gitme yeter..  
Cordy -Peki..

cordy ona gülümser.. eli angel’ın elindedir.. sonunda cordy ayağa kalkıp üçlüye kollarını kocaman açıp sarılana dek birbirlerinden gözlerini ayırmazlar..  
karanlıklarda bir gölge nerdeyse kaşlarını çatar.

lorne gülümseyerek şu anda sımsıkı fred’e sarılan cordye bakan ve çok tatlı şeyler düşünüyormuş gibi görünen angel’ın yanına yaklaşır..

Lorne -Ah çok güzel.. etrafta böyle bir mutluluk dalgası dolaşması çok sık olmuyor.  
Angel -Evet..  
Lorne -Ve işte tam da bütün bunlar olurken, yani hepimiz kara geleceklerimizle uğraşırken bir bakıyorsun, başka bir kapı önünde açılmış. Değil mi patron?  
Angel -Gerçekten..  
Lorne -Biliyor musun karaoke barını işletirken neyi öğrendim? Mutluluk.. sevgi.. aşk.. İnsanlar gözlerinin önündekini görmüyorlar.  
Angel -Biliyorum..  
Lorne -Melek kekim sence de bu hikayenin artık mutlu bir sonla bitmesi gerekmiyor mu?!  
Angel -Ne?  
Lorne -Artık söyle ona seni aptal! Neden aylarca bekledin?  
Angel -Neyi söyle..? Kime?  
Lorne -Biricik anneme! Yüce Eros aşkına! Cordelia’ya..!  
Angel -Hey, hey! Sessiz olalım tamam mı?  
Lorne -Hadi ama! Daha ne için bekliyorsun?  
Angel -Y.ya.yapamam.. Yani olmaz.. şimdi olmaz.. yani daha şimdi uyandı ve.. ve..  
Lorne -Ve herhalde onu tekrar komaya sokmak istemiyorsun.  
Angel -Ne?!  
Lorne -Ben de komaya girerdim açıkçası eğer biri bana da bu kadar beceriksizce sevdiğini söylemekten kork..  
Angel -Ben beceriksiz değilim!  
Lorne -Öyleyse söyle ona!  
Angel -Senin benim aklımı okumaman gerekirdi!  
Lorne -Ben okumuyorum, sen bağırıyorsun!

wesley cordy’nin arkasından kafasını uzatır.. gunn ve fred de dönmüş angel’la lorne’a bakıyorlardır..  
   
Cordy -Çocuklar, neler oluyor?  
Lorne-Angel -Hiçbir şey.

bir iki saniyelik bir bakışmadan sonra cordelia omuzlarını silkerek wesley’e döner.

Cordy -Yani Harm gerçekten burada mı?!  
Lorne -Gerizekalı.  
Angel -Tamam, bu kolay değil. Ve hatırlıyorsun değil mi? Bir vampir? Kan içici, karanlık, çocuğu ve geleceği olamayan? Hâlâ lanetli?  
Lorne -Oh bu hikayeyi duymuştum. Çocuk ve gelecek veremez ama âşık olur, salakçasına sonsuza dek itiraf edemeden bekler kısmını tekrar edebilir misin?  
Angel -Boynuzlarını tekrar yerine yerleştirmemi ister misin Lorne?  
Lorne -Tanrıya şükür, kesinlikle hayır.

lorne angel’dan uzaklaşırken cordy tekrar yerine gelir..

Cordy -Pekala! Bu kısmı atlattık ve hâlâ hayattayım! Eh, söyleyin, diğer değişiklikler neler?  
Angel -Bir tane var. Büyük bir tane.  
Cordy -Ne, gene mi!!.. Ah.. pardon. Bu yer gerçekten bir kaç sağlam şey geçirmiş hah? Ve bu da giderek tüylerimi ürpertiyor! Bilirsin, güneşlenmek, şarkı söylemek hey, ne kaldı! Biriyle çıkmıyorsun.. değil mi??

lorne bir şeyler mırıldanır.. fred’in masadaki eli yanlışlıkla wesley’ninkine çarpmış, başlarını kaldırmış birbirlerine bakıyorlardır..

Angel -Hayır, bu benimle ilgili değil. Ama gene de bu alanda diyebilirim. Değişiklikler. O bu odada.

fred aceleyle gözlerini kaçırır..

Fred -Neyden bahsediyorsun Angel?  
Gunn -Evet hepimiz buradayız?

gunn şüpheyle boğazını temizleyen wesley’e bakarken lorne üçlünün yaydığı titreşimlere kıs kıs güler.. angel içini çekerek başını bile çevirmeden seslenir.

Angel -Neden buraya gelmiyorsun, kimden bahsettiğimi biliyorsun değil mi?

kapının arkasındaki gölgelik alan kımıldar, uzun siyah deri paltolu bir gölge kollarını kavuşturmuş gölgelerin arasından odaya yaklaşır.  
angel ayağa kalkar. yüzünü spike’a döner. sonra ikisi birden cordelia’ya bakar.

o anda cordelia’nın başı öne doğru savrulur, tekrar açtığında, altın rengine dönmüş gözlerinden tüm vücudunu kapsayan kör edici parlaklıkta, bembeyaz bir ışık patlar. arkasındaki fred, wesley, gunn korkunç bir güçle karşı duvara fırlatılır, lorne’un rengi pespembe olur, masanın dibine yığılır. iki vampir irkilerek bir anda vampirleşirler..

cordelia’nın içinden çıkan ışık ikisini de yok eden bir parlaklıkla aydınlatır, odadaki renkleri siler, pencerelerden yayılarak wolfram&hart’ın duvarlarını yarı şeffaf hale getirir.. cama yakın olan, yere çökmüş elleriyle yüzünü koruyan spike bir hayaletmiş gibi şeffaflaşır, gölgesi yerden silinirken, angel’ın cordelia’ya bakan derin sarsıntı içindeki vampir yüzü görünebiliyordur.

ayaklarının altındaki odayı silen, boşlukta asılı duruyorlarmış hissi, gözleri altın renginden bakıra dönen cordy’nin fısıltısıyla kesilir..

Cordelia - _Görüyorum.. Cehennemin gölgesini taşıyanı, öleni ve dirileni görüyorum. Işığın karanlığında ve karanlığın ışığında olan.. Vahşet.. ve beyaz kan.. Kaderi belirlenmişlere kanla damgalanmışın vahşeti.. Ve yaklaşıyor.. Shanshu.._

cordelia’nın ağzından bu son fısıltı çıktıktan sonra ışık söner..

spike ellerini açarak yukarı bakar.. acıdan sıktığı uzamış dişleri alt dudağına batmış, ağzına kan tadı dolmuştur, tüm ölü bedeni titriyor gibidir ve ruhunun bile duman çıkarak yandığına yemin edebilecek durumdadır.

cordy sendeler.. başını kaldırır.. onu tutan angel’la bakışır, sonra bakışları spike’a çevrilir.. spike sarı gözleri yavaş yavaş tekrar görmeye başlarken inanamayarak angel’ın insan yüzüyle ayakta durduğunu görür.. cordy mırıldanır..

Cordy -Hey Spike.

 


	5. Kıvılcım ve Karanlık

 

spike kekeliyordur..  
Spike -Ne.. ne?!  
angel cordy’e yaklaşır..  
Angel -İyi misin?  
Cordy -Ben.. sadece.. ah tanrım! Çocuklar!  
Spike -Sen.. sen.. neydi o kahrolası şey!!  
gunn kafasında dev bir şiş ve pantalonunu silkeleyerek ayağa kalkar..  
Gunn -Gerçekten, Pylea’dakileri özlüyorum. Kesinlikle darbeleri daha hafifti.  
sapasağlam fred hızla wesley’in üstünden kalkar..  
Fred -W-wesley.. Wesley!  
kanapenin yanında yere çökmüş spike’ın yüzü hâlâ vampir şeklindedir..  
Spike -Aarghh!  
Angel -Lorne! O iyi m..  
ofisin kapısı dan diye açılır..  
Koruma -Mr.Angel! İyi misiniz efendim??  
Avukat #1 -O da neydi öyle?  
Avukat #2 -Işığı gördünüz mü?  
Avukat #1 -Aman tanrım Mr.Wyndam-Pryce!  
Fred -Tamam, tamam, p-panik yapmayalım, sakin kalalım!!  
Spike -Onu benden uzaklaştır!  
Angel -Sen, Harmony’i buraya gönder hemen.  
Avukat # 3 -Ama efendim, o bugün burada deği..  
Angel -Kahretsin!  
Gunn -Angel, Lorne kıpırdamıyor! Gönder şunları!  
Angel -Siz ikiniz, Lorne’u derhal hastahane kanadına götürün. Her türlü bakımı gördüğünden emin olun.  
Avukat #2-#3 -Evet, efendim.  
angel avukatlarla birlikte dışarı çıkar, o sırada çıldıran iblis müşterilerle ilgilenen çalışanları susturur..  
Angel -Herkes dinlesin, sakin olun ve beni dinleyin! HEY! Herşey yolunda ve kontrol altında, şimdi herkes sessizce işinin başına dönsün. Bu beklenmedik olay için müşterilerimizden özür dileriz!  
uzun güzel bacaklı, kumral saçları omuzlarında, bakışları suçlama dolu genç bir kadın yoktan belirir..  
Eve -Neler oluyor Angel? Nedir o beklenmedik olay?!  
Angel -İhtiyaç olduğunda ruhsuz bir vampir nerededir ki?  
Eve -Senin odanda dışarıyla hiçbir bağlantı yok! İçeri hiçbir tılsım veya paket sokulmadı! Ne yaptı bunu? Kim?  
Angel -Eve, sadece git ve arkandan kapıyı kapa!  
Eve -Beni böyle dışlayamazsın. Kaç gündür ne üzerinde araştırma yaptığınızı biliyorum.. Sen ve ekibin.. Shanshu üzerine çalışıyorsunuz. Bütün o kitaplar, analizler, dosyalar.. Bu yerde hiçbir şey saklanamaz Patron!  
Angel -Biliyorum. Şimdi git. Herşey yolunda, herkes işinin başına dönsün!

angel geri odaya döndüğünde fred wesley’in anlındaki kesikten sızan kana bir şey bastırıyordur..

Angel -Wes! İyi mi, yardım gerekiyor mu?  
Gunn -Kendine geliyor..  
Fred -Silahlar.. kılıçlardan birine çarpt.. Wesley? Beni duyabiliyor musun?  
Gunn -Lorne’u götürdüler mi?? Tanrım, onun tenini gördünüz mü?  
Angel -Evet.. hayır..  
Fred -Onu da hastahane kanadına götürmeliyiz!  
Wesley -Hayır.. ben.. iyiyim..  
Angel -Cor-cordelia? Cordelia nerede?? Cordy!  
angel başını kanapeye doğru çevirince, ağzından sızan kanı silerek ayağa kalkan, yüzünü değiştiren spike’ı görür.. sallanıyor, delirmiş gibi gülüyordur..  
Spike -Işık.. ışıklar.. kıvılcım.. ah sızlıyor.. gene..  
angel onu boğazından duvara yapıştırır..  
Spike -Ah! Kes şunu!!  
Angel -Ona NE YAPTIN!!  
Spike -NE?  
Angel -Eğer sen..!!  
Cordelia -Çok, çok üzgünüm.. B-ben..  
Angel -Cordy!

cordelia kanapenin arkasında yere çökmüş, ağlıyordur..

Cordy -B-ben.. istemedim.. İncitmek istemedim.. hayır, hayır.. neden..  
Angel -Cordy.. birşey yok.. sadece.. sadece bir imgel..  
Cordy -Seni incitmek istemedim.. Engel olamadım.. Ve.. ve Connor’u da.. sen.. sen acı içindeydin.. ve o şey.. o kötüydü.. içimde büyüyordu.. Tanrım, nefret ettin.. benden nefret ettin..  
cordy angel’ın göğsüne yaslanıp hıçkırırken, angel onun başını kollarıyla sarmış, ağlamamaya çalışıyordur..  
Angel -H-hayır.. etmedim.. yapamam.  
Cordy - Herşeyi hatırlayabiliyorum.. ve bu.. bu şimdi bu ondan daha da kötü.. Hissettim.. onlar haykırıyorlardı.. yardım istiyorlardı.. ateşlerin arasında çığlıkları duydum.. ölüyorlar.. O.. o karanlık şey.. onları öldürüyordu.. kan.. çok, çok fazla acı.. o iyi değil..  
cordy fısıldar..  
Cordy -Angel.. kehanet.. yeniden doğmak için değil.. yok etmek için geliyor.. Onu durdurmalıyız.. Kehaneti durdurmalıyız..  
Angel -Yapacağız..

* * *

 

wesley’nin ofisi.. angel koridordan dönüp içeri girer. oda boştur. bir kütüphaneye yaklaşarak gizli kapıyı açar, yan taraftaki odaya geçer. burası, Wolfram&Hart’ın gizli arşivi olan dev bir kütüphanedir.. raflardaki kitaplar oldukça eski ve tozlu görünüyorlardır.. ortadaki geniş ceviz masada ise dizüstü bilgisayarlar, açık kitaplar, başı kalınca bir sargıyla sarılı olan wesley, beyaz önlüğünü ve kayıtlarını getirmiş olan fred ve bir köşede masanın üzerine, kollarını kavuşturarak ilişmiş, son derece tedirgin duran spike vardır..

Angel -Ne buldunuz?  
Wesley -Önceki bilgilerimizden pek de fazlasını değil.. Buradaki her kitabı zaten araştırdım.. Bilmiyorum Angel.. Bir kehaneti durdurmanın pek yolu yoktur.. hele ki gerçekse.  
Angel -Hayır, bu doğru değil. Engellenebilir. Biliyorum. Ben yaptım.  
Fred -Belki Cordy yardımcı olabilirdi..  
Angel -Çok yorgun.. ve sarsıldı. Yapabileceğini sanmıyorum.  
Spike -Doğru, leydi tam bir kıvılcımlı ışık bombası..

angel spike’a bir bakış atar..

Spike -Ne söylüyordun Wini?  
Fred -Yardım edebilir diyordum, en azından tam kehaneti yazmamıza. Ben sadece “ışığın karanlığı” kısmını hatırlayabildim..  
Angel -Nasıl- Spike tamamını söyleyebilirdi.  
spike sinirli sinirli..  
Spike -Oh elbette, Cehennem Ağzı hatıralarımı yenilemekle meşgul olmasaydım! Ki bu bana neden aynı yerden gelen başka birinin de aynı acılar içinde olmadığını hatırlatıyor.  
Angel -Bu da ne demek şimdi? Ben de öyleydim.  
Spike -Tabi -Kıvranarak yere düşme kısmı dışında.  
angel siniri bozulmuş, güler..  
Angel -'Tanrım, zayıf değilim çok özür dilerim!'  
spike ayağa fırlar..  
Spike -Bunun onunla ilgili olmadığını biliyorsun!  
angel bağırır..  
Angel -Ne söylememi istiyorsun öyleyse?!  
Spike -Sen biliyordun! Bir şey yapt-!  
Wesley -Tartışmanın bir anlamı yok! Kehaneti çözebilecek konumda değiliz. Tek yapabileceğimiz Shanshu’ya karşı bir koruma bulmak. İkinizden başka ruhlu vampir olmadığına göre gerçekten kimden felâketin geleceği hiç umrumda değil. Gene beraber savaşacaksınız. Öyleyse kesin şunu.

bir an sessizlikte angel kehaneti yazdığı kağıdı fred’e uzatır..

Angel -Haklısın.. Buradan bir şey bulabilir misin?  
Fred -“Öleni ve dirileni görüyorum..”  
Spike -Vampir oluşumuzdan bahsediyor olmalı.  
Fred -Öyleyse cehennemin gölgesi kutsanmayanlar mı?  
Spike -Vampirlerin hepsi öyledir.  
Wesley -Ya da gerçek ölümden.. ikiniz de vampirken de öldünüz.. ve dirildiniz.  
Fred -Bir şey diyemem ama.. bana sanki iki kişiden bahsediyor gibi geldi.. “Işığın karanlığında ve karanlığın ışığında olan..” Bu da ne demek?

spike mumu işaret eder..

Spike -Bunun gibi bir şey işte.. Işık düşüyor ama düştüğü yer karanlık.. veya karanlık yol gösteriyor.. kıvılcıma..  
Wesley -Ruh.. ruhla ilgili.. vampir ve ruhu..  
Fred -O zaman.. felâket.. vahşet, kan hep.. ruhun geri mi alınmasını..  
Angel -Pekala! Yeteri kadar duydum. Daha fazlasına gerek yok. Ne olursa olsun, bu kehanet engellenmeli. Cordy acı çektiğini söylüyor! Ve ben de ona inanıyorum! Öneriler!

wesleyle fred bakışır.. fred elindeki kitabı kapar.. angel onun bu konuda hiçbir şey bilmediğini biliyordur.. bakışları eski gözetmene döner.. wesley mırıldanır..

Wesley -Ruhu mu korumak istiyorsun..  
Fred -Güvenli bir zamana kadar ruhu çıkarabi-  
Spike-Angel -Hayır!  
fred mırıldanır..  
Fred -Sadece bir öneriydi..  
Wesley -Spike’ı bilmiyorum.. ama Angel ruhsuzken bu halde değildi Fred..  
Spike -Seni pek Sunnydale’deki partilerimizden hatırlıyor değilim. Nereden biliyorsun?  
Wesley -Gözetmenlik yaşamımı Angelus hakkında herşeyi araştırarak geçirdim.

angel aniden kitaplarla fazlasıyla ilgilenmeye başlamıştır. spike hırlar..

Spike -Hayranlarından ha? Fazla canlı kalmadılar.  
Fred -Gözetmen mi?  
Angel -Spike da pek uygun sayılmaz.  
Spike -Ben, kısa zaman öncesine kadar ruhsuzdum! Dünya hâlâ dönebiliyordu ve de hiç kimse duvarlara çivilenmiş köpek yavruları bulmadı!  
Wesley -İkiniz için bir büyü arayabilirim.. İblisler tarafından ele geçirilen kurbanlar için sanırım vardı bir şey..  
Spike -Ele geçirilme mi? Bunun pek de gök kuşağı renginde bir büyü olmayacağını kesin!  
Wesley -Güçlü bir büyü olacak kabul ediyorum.  
Fred -Daha önce de yaptık.  
Spike -Unut gitsin. Kara büyü hiçbir şeye yaramaz.  
Fred -Başka yolu yok Spike! Ruhunu çıkarıp bir şişeye koymamızı sonra da kasaya kilitlememizi mi istiyorsun?

angel elindeki kitabı düşürür, yere çarpmadan yakalar.

Spike -Bordeaux şişesine koysanız bile umrumda değil.  
Wesley -Angel’ın laneti var ama Fred’in önerisi senin için geçerli olabilir.. Yani.. ruhun olmadan idare edebileceğini mi söylüyorsun?

_[....]_  
Buffy -Hayır, hayır! Lütfen, lütfen, Spike, lütfen..  
Spike -Yine hissedeceksin Buffy..  
Buffy -Bana tekrar neden seni asla sevemeyeceğimi sor..  
[....]

spike gözleri bir noktaya dikili, taş kesilmiş gibi oturuyordur.. wesley angel’a bakar.. mırıldanır.

Wesley -Ben büyüyü arayacağım.  
Fred -Yardım ister misin?  
Wesley -Hayır.. sen gidip Charles’a yapacaklarımızı anlatırsan daha iyi olur.. Bize malzeme ve yer gerekli. Belki ben yapabilirim.. ama yetmezse güçlü bir cadıya ihtiyacımız olacak.

fred biraz üzgün, odadan çıkar. wesley bir kitaba doğru yaklaşır, bir şeyler mırıldanarak açar. spike kolları kavuşmuş oturuyordur.. aniden doğrulur..

Spike -Bir dakika.. hayır! Kesinlikle olmaz!  
Angel -Merak etme.. Geçen sefer Willow bir şey söylememişti..

angel bir an kapıya doğru yönelirken durur, ne söylediğinin farkına varır.. spike da.

Spike -Hey.. bir dakika.. Kırmızı kafa buradaydı değil mi? Bana Faith’i almak için L.A.’ye gittiğini söylemişti.. Senin için değil miydi o..

angel aniden geri döner.

Angel -Spike..  
Spike -Angelus olmamış mıydın, oldukça iyi hatırlıyorum çünkü bizim tarafta da ben..  
Angel -Spike! Sana söylüyorum, bu konuyu unut ve bir daha da açma.  
Spike -Ne demek bu? Eğer bu ikisi daha önce ruhuna bir şey yapamadılarsa hiç niyetim yok..!  
Angel -İşe yarar bir şey bulacaklardır.  
Spike -Deli misin sen? Kara büyüden başka buldukları tek şey ruhunu çıkarmak oldu! Benim tarzım değil ama Angelus pek de silik bir tip değil ha? Sadece geçen sene buralardaydı ve ikisi de çoktan unutmuşa benziyorlar!  
Angel -Öyleler.. yani hatırlamıyorlar. Hatıraları silindi.

spike inanamamazlıkla gözlerini ona diker..  
Spike -Gerçekten burada kendi oyununu oynuyorsun değil mi..

angel mırıldanır..  
Angel -Hiç bir zaman oyuncu olmadım.. Sadece oyun hep benim üzerimde dönüyor.

* * *

hafif bir kapı tıkırtısı.. cordelia burnunu çekerek aceleyle gözlerini siler, oturduğu yatağın üzerinden seslenir..

Cordy -Kim var orada?  
Angel -Benim.. gelebilir miyim?

cordelia ayağa fırlamış, kapıyı açar.. angel kapıda duruyordur..

Cordy -Angel.. içeri gel.  
Angel -Özür dilerim.. seni böyle tek başına buraya tıkmak istemezdim..  
Cordy -Önemli değil..

angel içeri girmiş, hafiften batan bir günışığının aydınlattığı odadadır..

Angel -Ama biliyorsun.. Wolfram&Hart.. senin komadan uyandığını öğrenirlerse.. ki büyük bir ihtimalle çoktan biliyorlar ama..  
Cordy -Angel, biliyorum.  
angel sessizleşmiş, yatağın üzerine, yanına oturduğu cordelia’ya bakıyordur.. cordy gözleri eğilmiş derin bir iç çeker..

Cordy -Fred kısa bir özet geçti sayılır.. Ben yokken neler olduğuna dair.. Ya da öyle sandıklarına dair..  
Angel -Bunun için de özür dilerim..

cordy gözlerini kaldırır..

Cordy -Seninle o kadar gurur duyuyorum ki.. Gittiğim yerden yaptıklarını izleyebiliyordum.. Ve tabi, benim yaptıklarımı da.. Ama hiç savaşmayı bırakmadın. Kalbin her ne kadar kırılsa da.. Devam ettin.

angel gözleri cordelia’da, hafif bir sesle mırıldanır..

Angel -Her zaman gurur duyulacak işler yapmadım.  
Cordy -Ama devam ettin.. ne gelirse gelsin bir kahraman olmaya devam ettin. Bu da bir şey sayılır değil mi?  
Angel -Bu yüzden sonlandırıyorlar değil mi?  
Cordy -Ne?  
angel başını sallar..  
Angel -Yüce Güçler.. Kehaneti gerçekleştirecek olanlar.. Bu yüzden bunu yapıyorlar.. Bir son olsun diye. Shanshu bir son sayılacaktı.. insana dönüşmek..  
cordy kulaklarına inanamayarak, kızgın, güler, sesi titrer..  
Cordy -Ne söylediğini zannediyorsun sen?  
angelın bakışları ona döner..  
Angel -Affedilme çabalarımın sonu olacaktı. Şimdi gene bir son yazıyorlar.. Ama içinde cıvıldayan kuş sesleri olduğunu sanmıyorum.  
Cordy -Angel, kehanet büyük bir savaşın sonrasında ruhlu vampirin tekrar insan olmasından bahsediyor.. Hiçbir yerinde ızgara yapıp mangal partisinden bahsetmiyorlar.  
Angel -Son zamanlarda yukarlardan Spike’ı da gördün mü?  
Cordy -Ne olmuş ruhunu geri aldıysa? İkiniz de şeytanî kıç ağrıları ve zamanınızın en acımasız katilleriydiniz, onun da iyi tarafa geçmesinin ve kurtarılma için çabalamasının neresi kötü?  
angel başı ellerine eğilmiş mırıldanır..  
Angel -Bizim için değil ama patronların için belli ki birimiz fazla..  
Cordy -İmgelemimde gördüğüm Angelus veya Spike değildi.. Kan ve acı gördüm.. Nerede olduklarını bile bilemiyorum.. İnsanlar vardı.. Garip insanlar.. ve ölü insanlar.  
Angel -Biri sana birşeyler söyletiyormuş gibiydin.  
Cordy -Kaderi belirlenmişlere kanla damgalanmışın vahşeti değil mi? Çok komik fotografik-hafıza-çocuk.  
Angel -Beyaz kandan bahsettin. Bu pek.. sık duyulan bir şey değil.  
Cordy -Kutsal bir şeyler olmalı. Ve o öldürülmeden bizim harekete geçmemiz gerek.  
angel gözlerini devirerek neşesiz bir kahkaha atar, cordelia onu yüzüne dokunarak susturur..

Cordy -Dinle.. Eğer Yüce Güçler bize bir mesaj gönderdilerse ve sırf bunun için beni yıllık güzellik uykumdan uyandırdılarsa, yapabileceğimiz birşeyler olmalı. Kehanet umrumda değil. Hayatları kurtarmamız gerek.

cordelia’nın bakışlarında kararlı ifade yumuşar, angel’a bakan gözleri dolu doludur, fısıldar..

Cordy -Endişeli olduğunu biliyorum. Korktuğunu biliyorum. Cehennemi gördün ve oraya geri dönmek istemiyorsun. Ama bu seni işini yapmaktan alıkoymamalı. Sen bir şampiyonsun. Öyleyse, öyle davran.

angel’ın bakışları gözyaşlarıyla parlıyordur..

Angel -Seni daha fazla kaybetmek istemiyorum Cordy.  
Cordy -Kaybetmeyeceksin. Sonuna dek seninleyim.

angel’ın yüzü ona eğilir.. artık yaşlar dökülen gözleri kapanır.. sıcacık kokusunu, dudaklarını hissedebiliyordur.. cordelia’nın eli onun yüzüne kapanır.. dudaklarına eğilir..

angel aniden geri çekilir.. çatlak bir sesle mırıldanır..

Angel -Biri buraya geliyor.

cordelia onun yüzündeki yaşları avucuyla siler, tam o sırada kapı vurulur, wesley içeri girer..

Wes -Birşeyler bulduk.

* * *

wolfram&hart.. araştırma laboratuarı..  
içerisi çalışanlar tarafından boşaltılmıştır, mesai saati dışında orada bulunan sadece bizim ekiptir..

fred üzerinde beyaz önlüğü, gözlerinde suya dalacakmış gibi şeffaf bir maske, bir pensle oldukça eski bir kağıdı dikkatlice içinde yüzdüğü açık mavi sıvıdan çıkarıyordur..

onun başında wes kollarını kavuşturmuş, odada bulunan, yeni hastahane kanadından çıkmış eskisi gibi yeşil lorne, angel ve sürekli lorne’dan özür dileyen cordy’e açıklama yapıyordur..

Wes -Eski büyünün yazdığı parşömeni buldum. Fakat o kadar eski ki üzerindeki yazıların okunması imkansız. Bu yüzden Fred’le yazıların organik bir kopyasını çıkarmaya karar verdik.  
Angel -Bunu yapabilir misiniz?  
Fred -İblis kanıyla yazılmışlar. Hücrelerden yazıya dökmemiz mümkün.  
Lorne -Hah, ne diyorsunuz yani, beni de o sıvıya koysan moleküler senfoni haline mi dönüşürüm?  
fred ve wesley bakışır..  
Lorne -Sormadım farzedin.

gunn elindeki dosyaları masaya atarak içeri girer..

Gunn -Bu adamlardan nefret ediyorum. Sıçanlar gibiler.. Her yere giriyor, herşeyi yiyebiliyorlar. Bana eski günleri hatırlatıyor.  
Angel -Eve’le ne oldu?  
Gunn -Kız bir şeyler biliyor dostum. Güvenlik odasını gördüm az önce, her yerde kameraları var. Benim tuvaletimde bile, bunu yapmaya hakları olduğunu bilmiyordum!  
Fred -Aman tanrım.  
Cordy -Şu güzel, sinirli, canavar avukat kız mı? Evet onu hatırlıyorum, ne biliyor?  
Gunn -İlk olarak senin burada olduğunu.  
Wes -Eve, Lilah değil, Cordelia’yı tanıyamaz.  
Angel -Ama öğrenmesi uzun sürmez. Sence neler planlıyor Gunn?  
Gunn -Pek bir şey söylemem ama Asıl Ortaklar’ın Shanshu kehanetinden haberleri olduğu kesin. Bu kadar çabuk hızlanacağını tahmin etmemiş olmalılar. Ne tarafa oynayacaklarının kararını vermeye çalışıyorlar bence.  
Lorne -Eh, bizim takım için oley. İki ruhlu vampiri de biz barındırıyoruz değil mi? Bu da iyi bir şey.. değil mi?

angel elleri masaya dayalı, bakışlarını kaldırır..

Angel -Spike nerede?  
  

* * *

  
   
spike önüne bakmadan wolfram&hart’ın artık boşalmış koridorlarında yürüyordur.. eli hala ruhunun konduğu yeri tutuyordur, laboratuara doğru ilerler.. bir kapıyı açar, kapatır.. başını kaldırır.  
genç, güzel ve kısa etek giymiş bir kadın gülümseyerek onu bekliyordur..

Spike -Eve. Burada ne yapıyorsun?  
Eve -Takılıyorum. Kendime göre birşey bulacağıma eminim.  
Spike -Tabi, öyle. Yanlış oda güzelim. Git de Angel’ın ayaklarına dolan.  
Eve -Angel. Konuyu açmışken.. nerede o? Laboratuarda mı? Shanshu kehanetini engellemek için bir yol arıyor olmasın?  
Spike -Devam et. Tüylerim ürperdi.  
Eve -Onu koruyorsun. Angelsa kendi ruhunu ve seninki kurtarmak için  
çabalıyor. İkiniz ölümsüz düşmanlar değil miydiniz?  
Spike -Öyleydik.. Öyleyiz.

eve spike’ın bir açığını bulmuş gibi gülümser.. oturduğu deri koltuktan kalkarak ona doğru yürür..

Eve -Ah, yoksa artık Angelus’tan nefret etmiyor musun William? O seni “canavar” yapmadı mı?

spike’ın onu süzdüğü bir anlık sessizlikte eve arkasındaki masaya doğru yürür, oturarak bacak bacak üstüne atar..

Eve -Dosyanı okudum Spike. Bilirsin, iyi arşivlerimiz var. Fakat bir kaç nokta eksik galiba. Mesela nasıl ruhunu geri aldın? Lanetin yok değil mi?

spike elleri beline yaslar.. sıkkın, içini çeker..

Spike -Ne yapmaya çalışıyorsun?  
Eve -İlginç olan, hiç aklına gelmemiş gibi davranman.  
spike sabrı taşmış sesini yükseltir..  
Spike -Ne?  
Eve -Eğer Angel giderse.. geriye tek bir ruhlu vampir kalır.. Tatlı kırmızı elmayı ısıracak tek bir vampir.  
Spike -Dışarı çık.

spike’ın korkutucu ses tonuna rağmen eve güler..

Eve -Hadi ama Spike! Burada gerçekleri söyleyenin sen olduğunu sanıyordum! Birdenbire rahatsız mı olmaya başladın?  
Spike -Dışarı çıkmazsa ciddi rahatsızlıklar yaşayacak olan ben değilim.  
Eve -Kendini kandıramazsın Spike. Bunu düşündüğünü biliyorum. Hey! Yargılama yok, kim olsa aynı şey olurdu. Shanshu.. başlamışa benziyor ve acele etmezse çok geç kalacak olan da ben değilim.  
Spike -Kahrolası kehanetleri patronlarının kıçlarına sokabilirsin. Umursamıyorum.

eve tekrar spike’a doğru yaklaşır.. bu defa yüzünde gülümseme yoktur..

Eve -Oh, umursuyorsun. Öyle umrunda ki korkudan tir tir titriyorsun Spikey. O tılsımdan çıktığından beri ölümün nefesi her an üstünde. Gitmekten.. yeniden kaybolmaktan korkuyorsun.  
Spike -Hey, o lanet tılsımı kahrolası kafamdan geçiren bendim hatırladın mı? Kendimi feda etmeyi ben seçtim. Ölümden korkuyorsun demek için biraz geç kaldın tatlım!  
Eve -Öyle mi? Şimdi olsa aynı şeyi yapabilir misin? Gideceğin yeri bilerek? Angel Shanshu olursa Yüce Güçler senin var olmana izin verirler mi sanıyorsun? Cehenneme gideceksin, Spike, hem de bu defa seni geri küllerine döndürecek bir tılsım olmadan..

eve’in sesi bir an odayı doldurur.. spike hiç bir ses çıkarmadan, kımıldamadan ona bakıyordur.. sinmiş sessizlikle eve içi zaferle dolmuş, teklifine başlar..

Eve -Onu öldürmek zorunda değilsin. Ruhunu çıkarman yeter. Bizim bunun için seksten başka yöntemlerimiz de var..

spike gülümser, aniden vampire dönüşür, eve’e bir çığlık attırarak boğazından yakalar..

Spike -Şuna ne dersin çatal dilli Havva?.. Neden sen o güzel, sıkı kıçını kaldırıp kahrolası gözümün önünden kaybolmuyorsun?  
spike dilini dişlerinde gezdirerek başını onun boynuna doğru eğer, sırıtır..  
Spike -Yoksa ben de seksten başka yöntemlerle başlayabilirim.  
   
eve hızla ondan uzaklaşır, öksürerek iki büklüm olur.. başını kaldırdığında saçları dağılmıştır ve gözlerinde öfkeli bir bakış varken o kadar da güzel gözükmüyordur.. spike vampir yüzünde eğlenen bir ifade onu izliyordur..

Eve -Gidiyorum. Ama çok pişman olacaksın Spike. Sana ettiğim teklifi düşün. Angel ortalardayken hiçbir şeye ulaşamayacaksın.  
Spike -Oh, karanlık, çıkık alınlı yakışıklı için küçük bir zayıflığımız var değil mi?

eve odadan fırlayıp, kapıyı arkasından çarpar.. spike arkada, bir an hâlâ yüzünde bir sırıtışla kalır, sonra yavaş yavaş gülümsemesiyle beraber vampir yüzü silinir.. şimdi karanlık odada tek başına, gözleri eve’in çıktığı yere takılı, öylece duruyordur.. yumrukları sıkılı mırıldanır..

Spike -Kahretsin.


	6. Atalarımızın Kanı

fred heyecanla elindeki eldivenleri şaklatarak çıkarır, wesley derhal onun arkasından omzuna doğru eğilmiştir..

Fred -İşte!! Burada!! Oldu, yaptım işte hey!! Tıpkı orjinali gibi, herşey okunuyor!!  
wesley onun belinden sarılarak kağıdı avuçlarından alır, okuyabilmek için eğilmiş, gülümser..  
Wes -Evet, başardın.. Tebrikler.

fred gözleri ışıl ışıl, bir an başı öne eğilir, sonra wesley’e bakar.. wesley bir an onun gözlerine bakar, sonra ne halde olduklarını farkederek hemen geri çekilir.. fred, biraz kızarmış, boynundaki gözlükle oynar..

gunn yaklaşarak fred’le beraber kağıda bir göz atar..

Gunn -Oldukça iyi gözüküyor.  
Fred -Teşekkürler, bir sürü şey yazıyor.. ve bir de malzeme listesi var. Bu.. bunların hepsini bulabiliriz!!.. Kolay görünüyor.. Garip isimli bir sürü ot, çiçek falan.. Baklagiller, kulağakaçan çiçeği.. ah.. ilk kez duyuyorum.. Yabani mersin ve ata kanı.. Çok değişik..

wesley bir an durur, ellerini belinden indirerek başını kaldırır..

Wesley -O bir bitki değil.. Fred..  
Fred -İblis mi? Kanı mı gerek?

wesley yavaşça yaklaşarak, kağıdı elinden alır.. tüm listeyi dikkatle inceledikten sonra, en sonunda durur.. bakışlarını kaldırır.. odanın diğer ucundaki angel’la gözleri buluşur.. sönük bir sesle mırıldanır..

Wesley -Üzgünüm Angel..  
Lorne -Hey.. hey nasıl üzgünsün?! Neler oluyor? Hadi bilgin kuş, hiç güzel şeyler okumuyorum!  
Wesley -Büyü, yapılacak olanın önceki soyunun.. yani atalarının kanını gerektiriyor..

laboratuara kasvetli bir hava çökmüştür.. angel mırıldanır..

Angel -Önemli değil..  
Fred -Ne? Ne önemli değil??  
Wesley -Darla.. yıllar önce Angel onu toza çevirdi. Buffy’nin evinde. Atasının kanını elde etmek imkansız.  
Fred- Hayır.. hayır.. hayır bir yolu olmalı!!  
Wesley -Fred.. o bir vampir. Ailesinin her üyesini öldürmemiş olsaydı bile yaşayan hiçbir atası olmayacaktı..  
gunn mırıldanır..  
Gunn -Vampir atası dışında.

lorne başını ovuşturarak gölgelere çekilmiştir.. angel başını eğer.. sonra ayağa kalkar..  
   
Angel -Hâlâ büyüyü yapabiliriz.  
Gunn -Ne? Nasıl?

angel wesley’e bakar.. wes gözlerini ondan ayırmaz.. mırıldanır..

Wesley -Angel, burada yazanlar çok fazla kan ediyor..  
Angel -Umrumda değil.  
Wesley -Şamanlar bunu vampirleri korumak için yazmadılar. Bu, insan ruhunu korumak için. Büyü yapılmak için kişinin bir çok atasının kanı kullanılıyordu.  
Angel -Benim kanım yeterli olmaz mı?

fred sonunda angel’ın neyi kastettiğini anlar, fısıldar..

Fred -Spike..  
Wesley -Bunu bilemeyiz.  
Angel -Öyleyse öğreniriz.

spike içeri girer.. bakışları odada dolaşır..  
fred inanamayarak, ağlayacak gibi angela bakıyordur... gunn kımıldamıyordur.. wesley içini çeker..  
gözlerini angel’dan ayırmadan mırıldanır..

Wesley -Ben.. gerekenleri araştırırım.  
Fred -Angel.. bir yol olmalı..  
Spike -Neler oluyor burada?  
Angel -Laboratuar hazır olunca bana haber verirsiniz.  
Spike -Ne yapıyorsunuz??  
Angel -Cordelia’yı görmem gerek..  
Spike -Oh biliyordum!! Yine!! Siz sefil A-takımı gene benden gizli bir haltlar çevirmeye kalkıyorsunuz!! Ne var biliyor musun koca kafa, bu defa sana izin vermeyeceğim!!!!

fred gözleri dolu dolu, bağıran, ilerleyerek odadan çıkan angel’a doğru atılan spike’ı kolundan tutar.. 

Fred -Spike..  
Spike -Ne?! O kahrolası Ange..!  
Fred -O ölecek.. senin için.

spike donmuş gibi frede bakakalır..

* * *

Cordy -Kan.. kan mı.. Darla.. o.. hayır!

angel onun elini avucuna alır.. cordelia, uykulu bakışları yavaş yavaş gözyaşlarıyla dolmaya başlarken yatağın içinde doğrulur, saçlarını yüzünden geriye atar..

Angel -O toza dönüştü.. biliyorsun.. Connor’u doğururken.  
Cordy -Neden.. neden sen.. Vampire çeviren sen bile değildin.. Drusilla..  
Angel -Dru kimbilir dünyanın hangi köşesinde.. Onu bulmak için zamanımız yok. Sen söyledin.. Shanshu yaklaşıyor. Çok geç olmadan yardım etmeliyiz.. edebileceklerimize.

cordy’nin yüzü gözyaşlarıyla dolar, ağlıyordur..

Cordy -Bu seni öldürecek.  
Angel -Öldürmeyebilir.  
Cordy -Bunu bilmiyorsun!! Üç ay okyanusun altında geçirdin ve geri çıktığında nerdeyse..!! Bekle.. bir dakika.. Connor..  
Angel -Bunu ona yapmayacağım.  
Cordy -Connor’da Darla’nın kanı var.  
Angel -Cordelia.. Connor’a bunu yapmayacağımı biliyorsun.. O şimdi mutlu.. Ailesiyle. Bunu elde etmek için herşeyi verdim. Şimdi bunu değiştirmeyeceğim.  
Cordy -Ama.. ama söylemeyiz!! Sadece.. kanını alırız.. ve.. ve.. ah Angel neden.. neden böyle olmak zorunda?..

cordy ağlayarak yüzünü angel’ın göğsüne kapar.. angel yutkunur, gözleri dolmuş, başını okşayarak ona sarılır..

* * *

sabaha karşı.. laboratuar.. boşaltılmış.. karanlık.. çok sessiz bir uğultuyla çalışan aletler.. odanın ortasında sadece bir masa lambasının ışığı vardır..  
angel daha önce çıldıran insanları bağlamak için kullandıkları bir sedyenin üzerinde oturuyordur..  
fred onun başında, ayakta duruyor, eli titriyordur..

Fred -Ben.. ben daha önce hiç böyle bir şey yapmadım.. yani.. yani..  
Angel -Sakin ol.. insan vücudu gibi düşün. Vampirlerin iç organları çürümüştür. İçtiğin zaman kan damarlarında durur.. Kalbe gitmez.. O yüzden damar bulmana gerek yok.. Güzel değil mi?  
fred güler..  
Fred -T.tamam.. Kolay.. Ellerim titremese..  
Angel -Bana ver.

angel serumun iğnesini kendi koluna geçirir...  
kan torbaya damlamaya başlar..  
bir süre sonra eşofmanlı gunn angel’ın yanına yaklaşır..

Gunn -Hey.  
Angel -Gunn, saat sabahın dördü.  
Gunn -Biliyorum. Ama uyuyamadım. Bunu yapmak istediğine emin misin?  
Angel -Eğer.. büyüyü yapacaksak buradan uzaklaşmalıyız. Eve her geçen dakika daha da şüpheleniyor. Ve burada gerçekten de hiçbir şey saklanamaz. Tüm Wolfram&Hart ensemizdeyken kehanet için bir şey yapamayız. Cordy’i tehlikeye atamam.  
Gunn -Nereye gitmek istiyorsun? Hyperion’a mı?  
Angel -Evet.  
Gunn -Bana uyar. Buradaki kötüler takımından bizi orada bulabileceğini bilen kimse kalmadı.  
Angel -Onlara yeniden yapılanma için bir süre ayrılacağımızı söyle.  
Gunn -Ben hallederim. Dinlenmen gerek Angel.

gunn fred’in yanına yaklaşır, fred angel’a zayıf bir gülümsemeyle veda eder, ikisi dışarı çıkar.. angel başını çevirdiğinde pembe terlikli cordelia’yı bir kucak dolusu dergi, yastık ve çikolatayla yanında bulur..

Angel -Cordelia..  
Cordy -Tek başına kara kara oturmayı planlıyordun değil mi? Ya da şöyle güzel, kalın bir Fransız klasiği bitirmeyi? Eh yeniden düşünsen iyi olur şampiyon. M&M’lerim ve ben buradayız. Hey bak ne buldum? Lorne’un albümü! İçler acısı Mandy’n üzerinde çalışabiliriz!

angel cordy’nin şekerliğine gülümsememek için kendini tutarak mırıldanır..

Angel -Dinlenmen gerek..  
Cordy -Sen dinlen. Bir yıldır uyuyorum. Senin yanında olmam gerek.  
Angel -Tekrar halüsinasyonlar görebilirim.. Lütfen git.  
Cordy -Seni bunda yalnız bırakmıyorum Angel.  
Angel -Bu serum takılıyken kan içmemem gerek. Ben.. tehlikeli olabilirim.

cordelia başını kaldırır, ona bakar.. ciddi olduğunu görünce omuzlarını silker..

Cordy -O zamana kadar burada oturabilirim.  
Angel -Cordy..  
Cordy -Tamam mı? Güzel. Şimdi.. bana hangi burç olduğunu söyle.

wesley ve gunn dışarıdan, laboratuarın penceresinden içeride gözlerini devirerek cordelia’ya gülümseyen angel’a bakıyorlardır..

Gunn -Ne kadar alınması gerek?  
Wes -Çok fazla. Şamanlar bu konuda pek bildiğimiz ölçüleri kullanmıyorlar. İnsan vücudunda altı litreye yakın bir kan vardır. Bu miktar yaklaşık 40 litreye denk geliyor.. Ama bence 30 litre yeterli olacak.  
Gunn -Nereden biliyorsun?  
Wes -Açlıkla vampir kanı güçlenecek.. eğer dayanabilirse.  
   
wesley son kez angela bakar.. sonra dışarıdaki ışıkları söndürür..

* * *

sabah.. gunn oturduğu yerde son derece heyecanlı görünen harmony’e laf anlatmaya çalışıyordur..

Gunn -Taşınıyoruz evet. Bir süreliğine ayrılacağız. Bunu herkese bildirebilir misin?  
Harmony -Yani tüm bu ofisler ve içindeki tatlı insanlar bana mı kalacak?  
Gunn -Hayır, sadece bir süreliğine dedim!! Neler olduğuna bakmak için arada tekrar geri döneceğim!  
Harmony -Tamamdır, patron!

gunn gözlerini devirir, wesley yanına yaklaşır..

Wes -Bilim departmanını ve laboratuarın etrafını boşalttık, bugün kimsenin oraya yaklaşmayacağından emin olabilir misin?  
Gunn -Fred’in yeni bir araştırma üzerinde çalıştığını söylerim.  
Wes -Bu iyi. Gitmeden önce bir kaç şeyi almam gerek.

fred normal kıyafeti, kısa eteğiyle yanlarına yaklaşır..

Fred -Bugün gitmemiz gerek. O yaban mersini ancak bir gün falan dayanabiliyormuş..  
Wes -Bu bir problem değil, önemli olan bizim gitmemize izin verip vermeyecekleri.

lorne elindeki dosyayı bir avukata vererek üçlünün yanına gelir..

Lorne -Eh bu da bir problem sayılmaz değil mi? Geldiğimiz gibi gitmediğimiz sürece?   
Fred -Sessizce ayrılırız.. gece.  
Wes -Sanırım en iyi çözüm bu.  
Gunn -Tamam o halde, burayı pek özleyecek değilim.

spike asansörlerin oradan bir şeyler konuşan dörtlüyü izliyor ve dinliyordur..  
eve spike’ın yanına yaklaşır..

Eve -Güzel bir gündüz uykusu çektik mi prenses?  
Spike -Boşuna uğraşıyorsun Eve. Angel’ı öldürmeyeceğim, en azından bunun için.  
Eve -Ah demek başka nedenlerin var? Angelus için kaç tane?  
spike sıkkın, başını çevirir..  
Spike -Seni öldürmemem için gereken nedenlerden çok.  
Eve -Eğlenceli, komik çocuk. Son zamanlarda bir değişiklik hissettin mi?  
Spike -Kendini taze elma zanneden birilerini gördüğümde çıkan dayanılmaz içme hissi hariç, hayır.  
Eve -Oysa biri hissediyor. Olaylar değişiyor Spike. O değişecek. Ve siz bunu izleyeceksiniz. Tadını çıkar.

spike eve’e birşeyler bağırır, sonra ellerini kaldırarak arkasını döner, asansöre doğru ilerler..  
wesley, lobide, düşünceli, onları izliyordur..  
cordelia ise onun odasında, mümkün olduğunca harmony’den saklanmaya çalışarak oturuyordur.. wesley’in yüzünü görünce başını kaldırır..

Cordy -Neyin var Wesley?  
Wesley -Eve.. ve Spike. Çok fazla zaman harcıyorlar.. çok fazla konuşuyorlar.. Endişeleniyorum.  
Cordy -Spike onun neyin peşinde olduğunu biliyordur, eminim.  
Wesley -Evet. Ama yeteri kadar ciddiye aldı mı onu bilemiyorum.

* * *

  
_[...........]_

_sunnydale.._  
cehennem ağzı..  
yine..

_Spike -Git hadi._  
Buffy -Hayır. Hayır yeteri kadar yaptın. Hâlâ zamanın-  
Spike -Hayır, sen onları yendin. Temizliği yapmaksa bana düşüyor.

_tılsım alev alev yanıyordur.. duvarlar yıkılıyordur..  
savaş meydanı duman kokuyordur.._

_Faith -Buffy, hadi!_  
Buffy -Spike!  
Spike -Ciddiyim!  Bunu yapmak zorundayım.

_tenini, üzerine değen giysileri duyumsar.. göğsü sıkışır.. sapsarı ışık bedeninde tıslar.. bakışları odak noktasını kaybeder.. ruhundaki dayanılmaz cayırtının arasında, o an, öleceğini anlar.._  
aniden...  
avucunda bir sıcaklık hisseder..

_spike, inanamayarak, başını çevirir.. buffy ona bakıyordur.. avucundaki tek dayanağını sımsıkı kavrar.. tutuşan elleri alev alır.. o güzel, yaralı yüzü gözyaşlarıyla parlıyordur.._

_Buffy -Seni seviyorum.._

_o bir şey söyleyemeden, o kızarmış gözler bir an kapanır, bir nefes alır ve buffynin dudaklarını dudaklarında hisseder.. titreyen dudakları gözyaşlarının tuzlu tadındadır.. yanmayan eliyle onun ceketine, berelenmiş yüzüne dokunur.. deli gibi, son kez.. öpüşüyorlardır.. ağlayacağını hissederek aniden geri çekilir.._

_tılsımın yakıcı ışığı, yüzü gözyaşlarından iz iz olmuş buffy’i ıskalar.. dehşet içinde, ondan ayrılamayan gözleri acıyla yanıyordur.. o mırıldanır.._

_Spike -Hayır.. sevmiyorsun. Ama söylediğin için sağol.._

_yer tehdit edici bir gümbürtüyle sarsılır.. birleşmiş elleri kopar..  
bu defa ruhu bambaşka bir korkuyla dolmuş, haykırır.._

_Spike -Şimdi git!_

_gözleri son kez buluşuyordur.. merdivenleri çıkıyordur.. koşuyordur.. gidiyordur.._  
o, burada..  
cehennem ağzında..  
tek başına..

_Spike -Nasıl biteceğini görmek istiyorum._

_yavaş yavaş içten yanan derisi.. tüm vücudunu kavuran ateş.. hırıltı gibi kahkahasının arasında küle dönüşen dokuları, kemikleri, kafatası.. çığlık gibi yükselen acı, acı.._

_[...........]  
_  

* * *

spike haykırarak uyanır.. derin bir soluk boğazından acıyla yanan ciğerlerine dolar..  
bir an gözleri wolfram&hart’ın duvarlarını tanır.. uyuyakalmıştır..  
aynı geri buraya döndüğü günkü gibi, nefes nefesedir.. gereksiz solukları düzene girerken, dişleri sıkılıyordur.. alev alev yanan gözleri kısılır..  
aniden odadan fırlar..

wolfram&hart.. karanlık ve sessiz laboratuar.. sedyede yatan bir beden vardır.. düzenli sinyaller arasında çok hafif bir hışırtı duyuluyordur..  
her yer beyaz.. bembeyazdır.. angel, gözlerini kırpıştırır.. başı kendine ait değil gibiymiş gibi ağır ağır yana döner.. görüntüler flulaşır.. kanı damla damla çekiliyordur..  
öyle susamıştır ki..

bulanık, yavaş yavaş imgeler geliyordur.. serumun bağlandığı demiri görür gibi olur.. sonra bütün bu beyazlığın içinde bir karaltı daha görür..  
sanki bir gölge giderek ona yaklaşıyordur..  
dış hatları belirginleşir..  
spike elinde bir şey tutarak başında durur.. kıpırdamıyordur..

angel mırıldanır..

Angel -Oh harika.. halüsinasyonlar.. neden bu kadar geç kaldı merak ediyordum..

spike taş kesilmiş gibi sessizdir.. hafif çatlaklarla kaplı yüzü bembeyaz angel gülmeye çalışarak eliyle hafifçe selamlar..

Angel -Hey merhaba.. konuşmayacak mısın? Güzel güzel hayaller anlatıp sonra geri alanlardan değilsin ha?

angel görmeye çalışarak gözlerini kısar, doğrulmuş başı tekrar düşer.. çarşafın üzerindeki yumruğu sıkılıdır, susuz dudaklarından sesi çatlayarak çıkıyordur..

Angel -Belki de çıldırtanlardansındır. Spike’a.. benziyorsun.

angel başını çevirir.. bakışları bir şeyler daha arıyormuş gibidir.. sönen bir sesle mırıldanır..

Angel -Buffy ve yatağın nerede?

spike elindekini indirir..  
yere düşen kazığın tahta takırtısı boş laboratuarda çınlar..  
angel kaşları çatılmış, başını tekrar karaltıya çevirir.. yanına bir ağırlık çöküyordur.. cisim netleşir.. boğuk bir ses duyulur..

Spike -Angel?  
angelın gözleri kuşkuyla dolar..  
Angel -Eğer başka bir şeyler olacaksa hemen şimdi kanımı içmeye başlıyorum.

spike bir an boş boş bakar, sonra elinde olmadan güler.. sesi düzelir.

Spike -Hey kalın kafa! Kaldır başını ve buraya bak.  
angel gözlerini kısar..  
Angel -Gerçekten sensin..  
Spike -Prens gelemedi uyuyan güzel. Cüceleri çağırmamı ister misin?

angel yattığı yerden doğrulmaya çalışır, bir an oda gözlerinin önünde yalpalar..

Angel -Ne..ne yapıyorsun burada? Herkes iyi mi? Bir şey mi oldu?  
Spike -Her şey yolunda. Herkes iyi.  
Angel -Öyleyse.. neden buradasın..  
Spike -Seni görmek istedim.. ve bir şey konuşmak.

* * *

eve mırıldanır..

Eve -Ben neden buradayım?  
Gunn -Çünkü neler çevirdiğimizi görmek istedin. İşte.  
Lorne -Koca Ortaklar’a artık istediğini söyleyebilirsin zehirli böceğim.  
Eve -Bu sizin öylece çekip gitmenize izin verecekler anlamına gelmiyor.  
Gunn -O halde anlamalarını sağlarsın.

laboratuar.. angel’ın kolundan fred serumu çıkarıyordur.. spike aralarındadır. wes, gunn, lorne ve eve de odadadırlar.. angel’dan yaklaşık 10 metre uzaklıkta.

görüntüler.. ışıklar.. koku.. angel aç gözlerle bakıyordur.. gözlerini diktiği kişinin fred olduğunu farkedince bakışlarını kaçırmaya çalışır..  
spike kucağına bir tane kan torbası atar. angel ona bakar.. torbayı kaldırır..

Fred -Hepsi bu kadar. Kanı donduruyorum.  
wesley onu angel’dan uzaklaştırarak, eve’in duymaması için alçak sesle mırıldanır..  
Wes -Büyüye hemen başlamalıyız. Yoksa günler alabilir.  
fred farkına varmadan angel’ın yanına yaklaşmaya çalışıyordur, ama wesley onu yavaşça geriye iteler.. fred ona bakar, wesley başını sallar.. lorne kendi kendine mırıldanır..  
Lorne -Sanırım yeniden eve dönüyoruz ha..  
Gunn -Ben de Ortaklar’la anlaşmaya vardığımızdan emin olmaya gidiyorum. Eve, eşlik ediyorsun değil mi?

sesler.. mırıltılar..  
sedyede oturan angel’ın yanında bir tek spike vardır..  
Spike -Ne? Neden içmiyorsun?  
kalp atışları.. sıcak kan..  
angel elinde torba, başını kaldırmadan mırıldanır..  
Angel -Onları buradan çıkar.

spike ona bir bakış atıp da çöken yüzünü, sararan gözlerini görünce fırlar..

Spike -Pekala millet şov bitti!!! Herkes dışarı! Dışarı dışarı dedim!  
eve direnir..  
Eve -Bundan korkacağımı sanmıyorsun herhalde!

ani bir hırıldamayla angel ensesinde belirir.. eve çığlığı basarak spike’ın arkasına doğru sıçrar. spike onu itekleyerek çıkarır..

Spike -Evet öyle sanıyorum!! Bye bye Eve!!

spike angel’a bakar.. angel yüzünü çevirir.. çıkan dişlerini yok etmeye çalışır.. gerileyerek yatağa yaklaşır..

Angel -Çıkarken kapıyı kilitle.  
Spike -İç onu. Orada başka poşetler de var.

spike dışarı çıkar, üç kere kapıyı sürgüler..

angel boş laboratuarda ilerler.. elindeki kan torbasına bakar.. geriler.. sendeleyerek oturur..  
torba elinden düşerek patlar.

 


	7. Oda No: 312

akşam üstü..  
wolfram&hart.. kapalı, küçük bir oda.. siyah kazaklı, koyu renk ceketli biri içeride bilgisayarlarla uğraşıyordur.. bir an sonra arkasını döner, duvara monte edilmiş bir kutuyu açar.. sonra tek tek sigortaları indirir..  
avukatlık firmasının ışıkları yavaş yavaş söner..  
wesley elindeki el lambasını yakar.. sonra yerdeki sırt çantasını alarak odadan çıkar..

aynı anda, fred elindeki büyük lambayı yakarak, yüzüne tutar, sonra gunn’a geçirir.. ikisi de günlük kıyafetlerini giymişlerdir. cordelia karanlık lobiye bakar..

Cordy -Ve ışıklar söner..  
Gunn -Lorne da artık garajda olmalı. Gereken herşeyi aldınız mı?  
Fred -Evet.. Wes’in çantasındalar, ve bir kaç şey de burada..  
gunn fred’in elinden kutuyu ve lambayı alır..  
Gunn -Bana ver. Onu burada bekleyin, ben arabaları çıkaracağım.  
   
gunn merdivenlere doğru ilerler, garaja doğru uzaklaşır.. fred ve cordy yalnız kalmışlardır.. fred fısıldar..

Fred -İyisin ya?  
Cordy -Evet.. sadece uyuyakalmaktan nefret ediyorum.  
Fred -Ah Cordy.. komadan uyanalı çok fazla olmadı.. eğer mistik olmayan, normal bir koma olsaydı inan bana şu an yürümen bile imkansız olurdu..  
cordy içini çeker..  
Cordy -Çok fazla imkansız şey var. Keşke bir lambamız daha olsaydı.  
fred fısıldar..  
Fred -Evet.. Wes nerede kaldı?  
Cordy -Bu garip, manyak yer hoşuma gitmiyor. Bu kadar zaman nasıl burada çalıştınız?  
Fred -Biliyorum. Sanki bir grup ceset yürüyormuş ya da duvarlar nefes alıyormuş gibi geliyor değil mi?  
cordy karanlıkta gözleri faltaşı gibi olmuş, fred’e bakar..  
Fred -Şey.. ya da bana öyle geli..

iki kadından aynı anda bir çığlık kopar, bir hışırtı ve buz gibi bir şey hissetmişlerdir, karanlıkta açık sarı bir ışık çakar, cordelia’nın eli parlar, bir tıslama ve acı dolu bir arghhh duyulur.. fred çığlığı basar..

Fred -Aman tanrım, zombiler!  
Cordy -Kafasını kes!!  
bir çakmak çakar, spike’ın yüzü görünür.. yüzünü buruşturarak kolunu ovuşturuyordur..  
Spike -Zombi mi?! Küfretsen daha iyiydi! Hanginiz çarptı beni?!  
Fred -Spike..  
Cordy -Tanrım! Siz aptal vampirler insanlara böyle yaklaşmamayı ne zaman öğreneceksiniz!  
spike elindeki çakmağı havaya kaldırır, etrafına bakınır..  
Spike -Özür dilerim.. ve sana bir ölü adam tavsiyesi küçük kuş, duvarların nefes aldığını düşünmeye başladıysan işe ara vermenin zamanı gelmiş demektir.  
Fred -Laboratuarda çok fazla kalıyorum.  
Cordy -O.. ses.. tıslama da neydi?  
spike çakmağı eğerek yanmış kolunu aydınlatır.. bakışlarını kaldırarak cordelia’ya bakar..  
Spike -Gerçekten Yüce Güçler’in sana bir kaç hediyesi var değil mi..  
cordelia hayretler içinde kalmıştır.. mırıldanır..  
Cordy -Bilerek yapmadım.. Affedersin.  
Spike -Önemli değil. Burada kalbi sevgi dolu kimse olmadığını anlamalıydım zaten.. Ah yanılmışım, çığlığını tut, Zombi-kız, Wesley yaklaşıyor.  
Fred -N.ne?

merdivenlerin olduğu taraftan ayak sesleri ve bir fener ışığı görünür, wesley yanlarında belirir..

Wesley -Ne oldu? O çığlıklar da neydi?  
Spike -Hiç bir şey. Bir-sonraki-kurban-kim oynuyoruz. Ben ebeyim.  
Fred -Gunn aşağı indi.. arabaları alıyor.  
Wesley -Şimdi tam sırası. Buradan görünmeden çıkmalıyız.  
Cordy -Hey.. bekle bir dakika. Angel nerede? İkinizden biriyle değil miydi?  
Wesley -Hayır.. tüm şalterleri indirdim.. ortaya çıkması gerekirdi.  
Fred -Yani.. hâlâ dışarı çıkmadı mı?  
spike mırıldanır..  
Spike -Ya da çoktan çıkmış ve dönmüyordur..  
wesley fenerin ışığında onun yüzüne bakar.. başını kaldırır..  
Wesley -Laboratuara gidip kontrol etmemiz gerek.  
spike geriye bir adım atar..  
Spike -Ben giderim.  
Cordy -Ben de geliyorum. Sizinle dış kapıda buluşuruz.  
Wesley -Cordelia..

cordy durur, ona bakar.. wesley eline feneri tutuşturur..

Wesley -Dikkatli ol.

cordelia spike’ın arkasından ilerler.. fenerin ışığı giderek uzaklaşırken fred wesley’e bakar.. wesley omzundaki çantayı indirirken mırıldanır..

Wes -Hayır, Fred, dışarı çıktığını düşünmüyorum..  
Fred -Ya.. ya dayanamadıysa? Yani açlığa değil, bilirsin..  
Wesley -Angel başaracaktır..  
Fred -Tanrım, ölümle cebelleşiyor.. Kim böyle birşeyi yapardı ki?  
wesley çantada bir şeyler ararken mırıldanır..  
Wesley -Ben senin için yapardım..  
fred karanlıkta durur, wesley’e bakar..  
Wesley -Buralarda bir fener daha olmalı..

fred elini çantaya daldırır, bir an sonra bir ışık daha yanar.. wesley’in yüzü açığa çıkar.. hâlâ anlında cordy’nin imgelemindeki darbeden kalma bir yara izi vardır..

Wes -Hadi, gidelim..

* * *

bir fener ışığı laboratuarın çift kapılı girişini aydınlatır.. bir el tokmağa uzanır.. kapı hâlâ sürgülüdür.. spike başını kaldırıp cordelia’ya bakar, sonra kilitleri açarak içeri girer..  
bir ses hemen arkasında mırıldanır..

Cordy -Orada mı?..  
Spike -Yatıyor..  
Cordy -Ne? Neden?!  
Spike -Burada bekle..

spike içeri süzülür.. laboratuarın tepesindeki bir pencereden içeri ay ışığı vuruyordur.. sedyede hâlâ yatan bir karaltı vardır.. solgun, bembeyaz yüzü hareketsiz, gözleri kapalı, uyuyor gibidir..  
spike’ın sesi yükselir..

Spike -Angel?  
cordelia çoktan lafını unutmuş, yanına gelmiştir..  
Cordy -Gerçekten uyuyor.. verdiği kandan mı? Yorgun düşmüş olmalı.  
spike emin olmayan bir sesle mırıldanır..  
Spike -Evet.. galiba.

cordelia ilerler, sedyenin yanına oturur, elini anlında, yüzünde gezdirir.. angel kıpırdamaz..  
kan kokusu.. spike’ın bakışları yere eğilir..  
cordelia mırıldanır..

Cordy -Onu buradan çıkarmalıyız..  
Spike -Diğerlerinin.. hafızalarının değiştiği konusunda bir şeyler duydum.  
genç kadın ona döner.. bakışları çeşitli duygularla doludur.. başını sallar..  
Cordy -Bu.. doğru.  
Spike -Sizin ne sakladığınız beni ilgilendirmiyor.. Ama sadece ikinizin hatırladığı bir şeylerin olduğunu biliyorum..  
spike başıyla angel’ı işaret eder..  
Spike -Tıpkı bu adamın ne kadar açlığa dayanacağını aşağı yukarı bilmesi gibi.  
Cordy -Bu da doğru.  
Spike -Ne kadar?  
cordelia gözlerini kaldırır..  
Cordy -Üç ay.

yerdeki patlamış kan torbası olduğu gibi duruyordur..

* * *

motor sesi.. serin gece havası ve yıldızların, sokak lambalarının ışıltısı camdan içeri giriyordur..  
wesley arabayı kullanıyordur.. yanında ise spike oturuyordur. önlerinde ilerleyen arabadaki gunn, fred ve lorne’u kontrol ettikten sonra dikiz aynasından arkaya bir göz atar..

Wes -O nasıl?  
kucağında angel’ın başını tutan cordy mırıldanır..  
Cordy -Hâlâ uyuyor.  
Wes -Yan etkisi olmalı. Endişelenme. Neredeyse geldik.  
spike sessizdir.

hyperion..  
fred cebinden bir anahtar destesi çıkarır, bahçenin demir kilidini açarak ilerler, hızla kapıyı açar, ışıkları yakar..  
onun arkasından gunn ve wes angel’ın bir kolundan tutmuş onu içeri taşıyorlardır.. gunn bir ara başını kaldırarak bir bakış atar..

Gunn -Evim evim güzel evim.

iki genç adam merdivenlerden çıkarken lorne kollarını açarak cordyle beraber içeri girer.. gülüyordur..

Lorne -Herşey eskisi gibi! Lobi, koltuklar, merdivenler, yerdeki pentagram.. Tanrım, burayı bile özleyebileceğimi unutmuşum..

cordelia ilerlemiş, lobinin ortasında duruyordur..  fred kapıyı tutarak lorne’a gülümser, sonra başını çevirip dışarıdaki spike’a bakar.

Fred -Spike? İçeri gelebilecek misin?  
spike kapıda duruyordur..  
Spike -Buranın Angel’a ait olduğunu sanıyordum.  
Fred -Evet. Ama biz de içinde yaşıyoruz.  
spike şöyle bir yürür, bir şeye çarpmaz ama duraksar..  
Fred -Gel, hadi.

spike eşikten geçerek içeri girer.. bakışları yarı harap, tozlu otelde dolaşır.. fred lobiye ilerler..

Fred -Cordy! Bak burada ne var?  
Lorne -Çok tatlı. Üzümlü kekim bunu görmelisin.  
tuhaf derecede dalgın ve hüzünlü duran cordy bir anda eski haline döner, sıcacık gülümser..  
Cordy -Benim resmim! Waow. Gerçekten bir kuaförü görmem gerekiyor. Saçlarım kısacıkmış ha?..  
Fred -Evet! Sen kaybolduğunda Angel..  
Cordy -Angel çizmişti.. İzliyordum evet..

fred heyecanlı güler, uzun masanın arkasına eğilerek yerden birşeyler toplamaya başlar..

Fred -Evet unuttum! Tabi sonra sen geri döndün, hafızanı geri kazanana dek otellerde kaldın, o koca canavar bir büyüyle hepimizi kandırdı, kadının biri Jasmine diye bir tanrıça doğurdu, onu yok ettik falan.. neyse!!

lorne gülerek kendine bir içki koyar..

Lorne -Birilerinin anılarımızı yazmaya kalkmadığına memnun olmam gerek.

cordy yavaşça bakışlarını kaçırır.. spike telefonun yanından, elinde Angel Investigations kartları, ona bakıyordur. fred elindeki kağıtları masaya dizmiş, toz içinde ayağa kalkar, cordelia’ya bakar..

Fred -Ne oldu? İyi misin?  
cordy toparlanır, etrafına bir bakış atar..  
Cordy -Hayır ama neyin keyfimi yerine getireceğini biliyorum: İyi bir temizlik.  
fred’in bir anda morali bozulur..  
Fred -Ah tanrım dalga mı geçiyorsun?  
Cordy -Eller süngerlere, hadi bakalım kızlar gücü.  
Lorne -Hey, sizi cesaretlendirecek şarkılar söyleyebilirim.  
Cordy -Sen de yerleri sileceksin yeşil adam.  
Lorne -Ahh hayırr.. bunun için bir büyü yapamaz mıyız?!  
Fred -Ve bodrum sıçan kaynıyor olmalı.. Arrgh!! Gene mi ben?? İki koca çocuğun farelerden korkmasına inanamıyorum!

spike yüzünde hafif bir sırıtış, cordelia’nın milleti toplamasına bakar..

Spike -Ben yaparım.  
Lorne -Sen? Waow, centilmenlik ölmemiş.. ki farelerden korkan başka bir çocuk olarak ben de susuyorum.  
Fred -Sağol Spike!  
Spike -Yeni çıkışlarımı görmem gerek değil mi?  
Cordy -Angel orayı kullanırdı evet.. kanalizasyona açılıyor..  
cordelia bir an yüzünü buruşturur, sırıtır..  
Cordy -Bir kaç da zararsız iblis olmalı. İyi eğlenceler.  
spike cordelia’nın ona uzattığı baltayı alır..  
Spike -Tamam. Görüşürüz.

spike silahların durduğu dolabın yanındaki küçük kapıdan çıkar.. lorne arkasından bakar..

Lorne -Hmm, kurabiyenin üzerinde bol bol kırmızı acı sos görüyorum.  
Fred -Bizimle olmasına sevindim. Gene de biraz durgun görünüyor.

cordy sonunda temizlik malzemelerini bulmuş, kaşlarını kaldırır..

Cordy -Kaçık bir kehanetin muhtemel hedefi ve yüz yıldır kazık saplamaya çalıştığı eski bir dostun ruh-kurtarıcı-kan-makinası haline dönüşmesinin sebebi olmak mı? Evet Spike durgun denebilir.  
Lorne -İşimi elimden alabilirsin tatlı kalp.

cordelia başını yana yatırıp tatlı tatlı gülümser..

Cordy -Yerler seni bekliyor, Lorny.  
lorne gözlerini devirip ceketini çıkarmaya başlar..  
Lorne -Bu kadını seviyorum..

fred gülümser, kotunun cebinden bir toka çıkararak saçlarını toplar, bir kovaya su doldurmaya gider.. lorne cordelia’nın ona uzattığı bezi alarak yanına yaklaşır..

Lorne -Cordelia.. Uyandığından beri sormak istedim.. Nasıl aranız.. melek kanatla? Yani kötü gördüğüm için değil de.. sanki tüm olanlardan sonra.. Angel sürekli seni kaybetti.  
Cordy -Biliyorum.. komada olsam bile sezebiliyordum.. ama kötü şeyler oldu.  
Lorne -Hey, senin suçun değildi.. Ve sen geldiğinden beri kesinlikle daha iyi gözüküyor. Şu kan verme ve kehanet kısımları dışında.  
Cordy -Bir kısmı öyleydi. Bilinmeyen şeyler var Lorne. Benim suçum olan şeyler..  
cordelia içini çekerek otele bakar..  
Cordy -Buraya gelince hepsini hatırlar gibi oldum.

lorne sanki üzüldüğünde daha yaşlı gözüküyordur.. başını kaldırarak gülümsemeye çalışır..

Lorne -En azından şu yaşlı iblisin kalbini rahatlat. Onu seviyorsun değil mi? Angel’ı?  
Cordy -Oh, bu kızın kalbi kolay kolay vazgeçmez, duygusal şapşal.

cordy lorne’a bakar..

Cordy -Sonsuza dek, senin için uygun mu?

* * *

hyperion.. yukarı kat..  
312 numaralı oda..

Gunn -Dostum, kötümser olmak istemem ama bu adam sana da beyaz ve solgun geldi mi? Ölü gibi?

wesley gunn’ın yardımıyla angel’ın başını yatağa yatırıyordur..

Wes -O zaten ölü.  
Gunn -Daha da ölü gibi?  
Wes -Ne demek istediğini anlıyorum.. Ama dürüst olmak gerekirse.. en ufak bir fikrim yok. Kan içmeyen hatta veren vampirlere pek rastlanmaz.  
Gunn -Bilgi sahibi olan ben değilim ama neye benziyor söyleyeyim mi? Ucuz korku filmlerindeki Dracula’ya. Daha korkutucu bir versiyonu.  
Wes -Sadece fazla kan kaybetti. Toparlayacaktır.

gunn dışarı çıkar, wesley odaya bakar.. angel üzerinde siyah gömleği, yüzü tıpkı mermer bir heykel gibi, bembeyaz, kıpırdamadan yatıyordur.. wes bir an kaşlarını çatar.. gözlerinin önüne uzun bir masada yatan, soluk, soğuk bir şekil gelmiş gibidir.. okyanus kokuyordur.. başını sallar.. son kez bir bakış atarak kapıyı kapatır.

aşağısı.. lorne trabzanları parlatıyordur.. gunn merdivenlerden iner..

Gunn -Waow, temizlik zamanı mı?  
lorne şiddetle elindeki bezi sallar..

Lorne -Hey, Ally Mcbeal, yardımını istiyorum! Koca firmanın ortağı durumundaydım ve şimdi şu halime bak!

cordelia hiç şakası olmayan bir bakışla gunn’a eldivenlerini ve bezini getirir.. gunn içini çeker..

Gunn -Sanırım Yüce Güçler egemenliği iş başında.

wesley merdivenlerden iniyordur.. bakışları aşağıda dolaşınca, masanın yanında, boyuttan düşmüş gibi saçı başı dağınık temizlik yapan, bir yandan bir şarkı mırıldanan fred’i bulur.. gülümser..

bir çift bez derhal gözlerinin önünde sallanır..

Cordy -Hey hey hey.. Sanırım ben yokken iç çeken tek duygusal şapşal Lorne değildi..

wesley bakışlarını ona çevirerek gülümser..

Wes -Tekrar buraya döndüğümüze sevindim.. Hep beraber..  
Cordy -Tatlı sözler ve çarpıcı bakışlarla beni vazgeçtirmeye çalışıyorsan çoktan denendi, yakışıklı.  
Wes -Kağıtları toplayacak, dolabı silecek ve dosyaları düzenleyeceğim. Bir Gözetmen asla temizlikten vazgeçmez.  
Cordy -Angel nasıl?  
Wes -Değişiklik yok. Ama kötü bir şey olduğunu sanmıyorum. Zamana ihtiyacı var..

daha sonra.. 

Gunn -Ne var biliyor musunuz? Yatağımı özledim. Sapık avukatlar tarafından kameraya çekilen tuvaletimi bile özledim. Yoruldum, bittim, tükendim!

gunn bezini, ortadaki koltukta horlayan lorne’un yanından kovaya fırlatır.. wesley iç çekerek son kitabı yerine yerleştirir, gözlerini ovuşturur, başını masaya yaslar..

Wesley -Sana katılmamak için büyük bir çaba harcıyorum. Tanrım, Cordelia, kendimi Giles’ın yanında hissediyorum. Zavallı gözlerim..  
Cordelia -Hah, şimdi çektiğimiz azapları anlayabilirsin gözetmen çocuk.

fred temizlik eşyalarını yerleştirmede cordelia’ya yardım ediyordur..

Fred -Charlie, eğer tuvalet konusunda ciddiysen, yukarıdaki bazı odalar hâlâ temizlenmedi. Birkaç böcek uyurken seni izleyebilir.

cordy gülümser, lorne zıplayarak uyanır..

Lorne -Ne? Ulu annecim! Ah şükürler olsun sadece bir kabustun.  
Cordy -Okey millet, şeytanî avukat firmasını yönetmenin cezasını çekmişe benziyorsunuz. Son günlerde dünyaya iniş yapmış bir Yüce Güç, iyilerin şampiyonu ve eski bir kraliçe olarak gidip bayılmanıza izin veriyorum.  
masadan bir inilti gelir..  
Wes -Sevgili tanrım, teşekkürler..

gunn yorgun yorgun merdivenleri çıkmaya başlar, elini kaldırıp selamlar..

Gunn -İyi geceler millet..  
Lorne -Beni de bekle! Ah birileri boş bir odada sızmama yardım etmeli.  
Cordy -Kalk bakalım, küçük böcek, senin için bir oda bulalım.

cordy, lorne’u yukarı sürükler.. fred aşağıda, sağı solu son kez toplar, sonra wes’in yanına, ofisine gelir..

Fred -Hey, kitap kurdu, burayı yatak olarak seçmek için biraz fazla görmedin mi? Şu temizlik bezi bana yeteri kadar acı çektiğini söylüyor.

fred elindeki bezi havada oynatır.. bez kıvranarak ağzını oynatır..

Fred -“Ahh, yardım edin, birileri beni moleküllerime ayırıyor! Daha sonra da bilimsel araştırmalarında kullanacak!!”

wesley, çok yorgun, gülümseyerek masaya koyduğu yerden başını çevirir.. gözleri uykulu ve ışıl ışıldır.. fred, ona doğru eğilmiş, bezi indirir, elini dizlerine yaslar.. gülümser..

Fred -Belki de onu atomik iblisleri öldürmede kullanmalıyız.  
wes gözleri düşünceli, hımmlar..  
Wes -Hayır, ait olduğu yerde mutlu olacağına inanıyorum.. benden en uzak çöp kovasında.  
fred güler.. wesley mırıldanır..  
Wes -Hiç yorulmadın mı?  
Fred -Cordy bakmadığı zamanlarda uyudum.. hey, bir kova su almak o kadar uzun süremezdi değil mi?  
wes bir an hayretle, aklına gelmemiş gibi bakar, sonra başını düşürür, gülümser..  
Wes -Seni hilebaz.

fred yere diz çöker.. yüzü masanın kenarından görünüyordur.. wesley başını koluna yaslamış, ona bakıyordur.. fred güler, fısıldar..

Fred -Sence farketmiş midir? Yani Yüce Güç falan, sabahleyin fare olarak uyanmak istemem. Eminim bodrumda yeteri kadar vardır, o kadar gri küçük hayvanın arasında..  
Wes -Fred..  
Fred -Minny Mouse gibi ben kırmızı gözlüklerimle..  
Wes -Seni seviyorum..

winifred burkle, açık ağzı düşmüş, konuşamadan kalır.. wesley, yattığı yerden başını kaldırır, masanın üzerinden ona doğru eğilir..

Wes -Biraz.. kulağa ani geldiğini biliyorum.. ama sen daha önce Gunn’la birlikteydin.. ve sonra etrafında Knox vardı.. Ama kendimi yeteri kadar açık gösterdiğimi sanıyorum.. Şimdi neler geliyor bilmiyoruz.. Daha da geç olmadan söylemek istedim.. Ben..  
   
fred dizlerinin üzerinde yükselerek wesley’e doğru uzanır, bir eli onun hafif sakallı yüzünde, gözleri kapalı, usulca dudaklarını öper... tekrar gözlerini açtığında wesley yarı aralık gözleri hayret ve uykuyla dolu ona bakıyordur.. fred biraz kırmızı, bakışlarını indirir, mırıldanır..

Fred -Bu da.. biraz ani gelmiş olabilir..

wesley gözlerini kırpar, gülümser, onu belinden sarılarak kucağına çeker, fred gülümseyerek kollarını boynuna dolar, dudakları buluşur..

* * *

hyperion..

uzun zamandır boş olan otel şimdi farklı bir yalnızlıkla geceyi kucaklıyordur.. lobi sessiz ve temiz, camlardan sızan ay ışığıyla aydınlıktır.. bir süre öncesine kadar wesley ve fred’in bulunduğu iç odalar ise boştur..

yukarı kat..

koridor boyunca iki yana dizili kapalı kapıların sadece bir tanesinin altından ışık sızıyordur..  
angel’ın odası..  
çift kişilik bir yatak, açık bir başucu lambası, eskiden bir bebek ve bir beşiğin bulunduğu bir iç oda, içeride, yürüyerek görüntüden kaybolan cordelia..  
bebek odasının ışığı söner.. cordy, içeriden odaya doğru gelerek yatakta kımıldamadan, sessizce yatan angel’a bakar.. elinde küçük bir oyuncak ayıcık ve bir kitap vardır.. oyuncağı komidinin üzerine, kitabı ise yatağın kenarına koyarak, lambayı kapatır..  
sonra tekrar iç odaya geçer..  
karanlıkta aniden angel’ın sapsarı gözleri açılır..

cordelia iç odadan hafif bir tahta gıcırtısı duyar gibi olur.. açtığı dolabın kapağını kapatarak başını çevirir..

Cordy -Angel?

tekrar odaya döndüğünde elinde bir de battaniye vardır.. bir an bir şey hissetmiş gibi, huzursuz, yavaşça odada ilerler..  
gözleri karanlık odayı tarıyordur.. parmakları tekrar lambaya uzanır.. bir çıt sesiyle boş oda aydınlanır..  
angel gitmiştir..

aşağı kat, lobi..  
derinden adım sesleri, sonra da bir kapı gıcırtısı.. bodrumun kapısı açılır, önce sarı-beyaz bir kafa, sonra uzun, siyah deri bir montla spike içeri girer.. başını kaldırdığı anda karşısında angel’ı görür..  
angel’ın gözleri tuhaf bir parıltıyla sarı sarı parlıyordur..

Spike -Uyanmışsın. Daha iyisin ya?

spike durumun tuhaflığında ona bakarken, angel kıpırdamaz.. sesi alçak, derinden, kırık bir aksanla çıkar..

Angel -Neredeyiz?  
Spike -Hyperion’da.. Sizin yeriniz.. Wolfram&Hart’tan buraya taşındık. Angel -Hatırlayamıyorum.  
Spike -Laboratuarda kendinden geçtin. Uyuyordun.  
Angel -Kendimi garip hissediyorum. Geçen sefer böyle olmamıştı.

spike temkinli, yavaşça kapıyı kapatarak içeri bir adım daha atar..

Spike -Çünkü.. hâlâ içmedin. Cor üç ay aç kaldığını söyledi. Sonra Wesley seni beslemiş. Hayvan ve kendi kanıyla. Şimdiki durum biraz daha fazla değil mi?  
Angel -Bende bir şey ters gidiyor.

spike aralarındaki mesafeyi koruyarak yavaşça indirdiği baltayı avucuna alır.. hiç kıpırdamadan, ara ara başı eğilen angel’ı gözleriyle takip ediyordur..

Spike -Nasıl? Ruhunda mı?  
Angel -Hâlâ içimde. Biliyorum.. ama.. sanki..

ani bir sesle iki vampirin de başı merdivenlere döner.. cordelia yüzü endişeyle rahatlama arasında, trabzanlarda belirmiştir..

Cordy -Angel! Sonunda!.. odada yoktun.. ne..ne zaman uyandın?!  
spike tehditvari denebilecek bir ses tonuyla onu uyarır..  
Spike -Fazla yaklaşma Cordy.. Tehlikeli olabilir. Hâlâ kan içmedi.  
Cordy -Ne demek istiyorsun?? Neden?

angel, artık balta tamamen avucunda, tüm dikkati tekrar gözlerinde toplanmış spike’a bakarak alçak sesle mırıldanır..

Angel -Haklı.. Cordelia.. orada kal. Neler olduğundan emin değilim.

cordy bir an merdivenin başında kalır, sonra başını sallayarak, hızla merdivenleri inmeye başlar..

Cordy -Bu saçmalık. Otur, ben de sana güzel bir 0+ getireyim. Gerizekalı halüsinasyonlar bedenini de etkilemiş olmalı.

cordy lobiye inmiştir.. onun biraz ilerisinde angel’ın sarı gözleri onu takip ediyordur.. spike kıpırdamaz.

Cordy -Mutfağa geçeceğim tamam mı?

angel sesini çıkarmaz.. cordelia masanın arkasına geçer, buzdolabını açar.. biraz uğraştıktan sonra bir tane kan torbası çıkarır, mikrodalgaya koyar..

angel ve spike karşı karşıya kıpırdamıyorlardır.

Cordy -Spike? Sen de ister misin?  
spike aniden şaşalar..  
Spike -Ne? Yok hayır hayır. Şey.. teşekkürler.  
Cordy -O halde Angel’ın oturmasına yardım et. Siz çocuklar gece gözlüklerine sahip olabilirsiniz ama benim tek gördüğüm koca bir hiç. Bir tane ışık açıyorum.

masanın üzerindeki spot lamba yanınca angel’ın beyaz yüzü ortaya çıkar.. bir an irkilerek elini kaldırır.. yüzünde ve elinde bir kaç damar görünüyordur.. ama hiç kıpırtısız ayakta dikiliyordur..  
spike ona yaklaşır..

Spike -Eh oturmaz mısın eski dost?

angel ona bakar, kendini zorlayarak adım atar, ortadaki yuvarlak koltuğa oturur.. spike yanındadır, kanlı baltayı kucağına koyarak yerleşir..

Angel -Dışarıda mıydın?  
Spike -Fare avlıyordum.  
Angel -Ne?!  
Spike -Tüneller sıçan dolu. Laboratuar kuşunun yakındığı kadar varmış.  
Angel -Ah..

cordy masanın üzerinden ona bakar, angel’ın tepkisini anlamıştır.. spike ise başka bir şey farkeder..

Spike -Hey, gözlerin düzeldi. İyi işaret.  
cordy elinde bir kupa, onlara bakar..  
Cordy -Yaklaşabilir miyim? Sıcak kan servisi yapıyorum?  
Angel -Bilmiyorum.  
Cordy -O halde evet kabul ediyorum.

cordy masanın arkasından çıkarak ilerler, angel’a yaklaşır.. bardağını ona uzatır. hiçbir şey olmaz. angel elini uzatarak bardağı ondan alır..  
avucundaki sıcaklık bir an elini ısıtır.. kupayı avucuna alır, sonra başını kaldırır..  
spike da cordy de gözlerini dikmiş ona bakıyorlardır..  angel’ın bakışları bir an ikisinin üzerinde durur.. spike hâlâ bakıyordur.

Cordy -Ah, ben bir tane de sana getireyim..

cordy arkasını döner dönmez önce bir hırıltı, sonra bir şangırtı duyulur, ardından spike ve angel vampirleşmiş dövüşüyorlardır..  
cordy ağzı açık kalmış, mırıldanır..

Cordy -Tanrım..  
Spike -Cordy! Çık burdan!!

spike ortadaki koltuğu hızla geri itmiş, angel’a vurur, angel geri ona karşılık verir, yüzü her zamankinden beyaz, mor gölgelidir ve gözleri sapsarıdır.. spike yumruğu yiyince bir an başını sallar, sonra bağırır..

Spike -Kendine gel ahmak!! O yiyecek değil!!  
angel hırıltıyla fısıldar..  
Angel -Dişlerimin arasında çıtırdamaz..  
Spike -Ne halt ediyorsun??

spike atılarak sıkı bir darbe daha indirir, angel’ın yüzü geriye düşer, kalkar, saldıracakken durur, geriler..

spike nefes nefese, yumruğunu indirir.. değişir.. angel da yüzünü değiştirir, ama onun insan yüzü çok daha yavaş geri gelir.. mırıldanır..

Angel -Özür dilerim..  
Spike -Problem değil. Saçma saçma konuşmadığın sürece.

yerdeki kırık kupaya ve kana baktığı sessiz bir an olur.. spike buzdolabına gider.. bir kan torbasını açar.

Spike -İşte. İç.

angel eline üçüncü kez tutuşturulan kana bakar.. eli titriyordur..  
spike yavaş yavaş endişesi artarak sabırsızlanır..

Spike -Neyin var senin?? O kadar da zor olmamalı!

spike kendine de bir tane açar, başına dikerek içer.. torbayı buruşturup atar..  
angel elindekini ağzına götürür.. yüzü daha da solmuştur.. soğuk kanın kokusu burnuna dolar.. aniden acıktığını hissederek öbür eli de torbayı kavrar..

Spike -Hey. Hey hey! Yavaş!

bir soluk sonra torba bitmiştir.. gözleri gene garip garip ışıldıyordur.. kanı yutar..  
bir an sonra angel dizlerinin üzerine çöker..

Spike -Hey!

yerdeki adam boğulurcasına öksürüyor, yuttuğu kanları kusuyordur.. deli gibi titrerken vampirleşir.. başını kaldırır..

Spike -Pekala bu iş hiç de iyiye gitmiyor.

angel hırlayarak saldırır.

 


	8. Siyah Kan

Wesley -Demek içemiyor..

biraz hırpalanmış spike ağzındaki kanları temizleyen fred’den wese çevirir bakışlarını..

Spike -Zeki çocuk.

yeni yataktan kalkmışa benzeyen, ama gözleri son derece uyanık bakan gunn, ropdöşambrlı lorne ve cordelia da wesley’e bakıyorlardır..

Gunn -Eh, bu iyi bir şey değil, değil mi?  
Wesley -Vampirler, aslında kan içmeden de hayatta kalabilir.. bildiğimiz kadarıyla en azından bir süre.. fakat kontrolleri çok daha güç olur..  
Lorne -Onlardan Caritas’da çok gördüm. Yeni dönüştürülmüş, acemi çaylak vampirlerdi hepsi.. Şöyle söyleyeyim, koruma büyüsünü yapan Perilerime iki sepet tatlı gönderdim.

gunn gözlerini devirir..

Gunn -Söylemiştim. Ucuz korku filmi. Mr.Vlad Tepes’le sonunda tanışacağız..  
Wesley -Laboratuarda uzakta durmanızı bu yüzden istemiştim.. Angel tehlikeli olabilir.

cordelia ağzı şaşkınlıktan açılmış, inanamayarak güler..

Cordy -Sen ciddi misin? Kim hakkında konuştuğunun farkında mısın?  
Wesley -Bugünkü gibi tekrar aramızdan birine saldırabilir Cordelia..  
Gunn - Belki de onu kilit altında tutmalıyız.. Aşağıda bir kafes var..

cordelia iki elini kaldırarak komplo teorilerini durdurur..

Cordy -Hey! Damarları boşalmış olsa da hâlâ ruhu var değil mi?? O Angelus değil! Onu öylece bir kafese tıkıp olacakları bekleyemezsiniz!!  
Spike -Hmm.. Kafesiniz mi var?  
Cordy -O.. o sadece kendini kontrol edemiyordu.. Gördüm, o aptal kanı içmek istiyordu, ama içemedi! O kanı içmeye ihtiyacı var, ve içemiyor, Wesley.. Belki de patronu-döv-ve-bir-kafese-kilitle planından daha çok bu problemle ilgilensek daha iyi olacak, değil mi??  
Fred -Cordelia haklı.. Angel bize zarar vermek istemez.  
Spike -Ben döv-ve-kilitle taraftarıyım. Dövülen taraf ben oluyorum çünkü.

cordelia spike’ın kafasına eliyle vurur. spike homurdanarak gözünün üzerindeki buzu bastırır. bir an sessizlik olur.. fred atılır..

Fred -B-belki de hayvan kanı olduğu içindir?.. Yani, espressoyla cappuccino farkı gibi bir şeydir, kimin kanı daha yumuşak, hayvanların mı bizim mi?

spike başını kaldırıp tepesindeki fred’e en nazik gülümsemesini sunar..

Spike -Seninki tatlım. Kokun bile gençleştikçe tazeleşiyor. Genç kızları çekici bulmamızın nedeni bu. Bir vampir için şahane bir avsın.  
Fred -Pekala şimdi tüylerim ürperdi.  
Gunn -Ona insan kanı sunamayız. Daha da çıldırabilir.  
Wesley -Evet ama hayvan kanıyla karıştırabiliriz..

cordy mırıldanır..

Cordy -Daha önce yaptığın gibi..  
Spike -Hah..  
Wesley -Ne?  
Cordy -Affedersin. Hiç.  
Lorne -Öyleyse hepimiz kan mı vereceğiz? Bizi yürüyen torbalar yapmak için mi?

bir kağıt yırtılma sesi duyulur.. başlar çevrildiğinde spike dişlerini bileğinden çekiyordur..

Spike -Ne var biliyor musun? Boşver gitsin.

fred bir torba ve bir hançerle geri döner.. spike bileğinden akan kanı torbaya boşaltır.. fred onun elinden alır, avucunun içini keser.. sırasıyla gunn ve wesley de onu takip eder..  
bıçak wesley’e geçtiği zaman, ona bir an bu anı yaşıyormuş gibi gelir, sonra yumruğunu kendine doğru kaldırarak, tek, ince bir kesikle bileğini keser..  
cordy onun elinden hançeri almaya kalktığında wesley onu durdurur..

Wesley -Sen yeni komadan uyandın Cordelia.. Vücudun henüz zayıf.. vermene gerek yok. Bu kadarı yeterli olur. Lorne, biliyorsun.  
Lorne -Evet, vampir damak tadına uygun değilim..  
Spike -Sevinmelisin çekirge.  
Fred -Antiseptik zamanı.

fred elinde bez ve tentürdiyotla yaklaşırken gunn içini çeker..

Gunn -O bıçakla bir şey öldürmemiştik değil mi?

* * *

  
312 numaralı oda..  
çekili perdelerden gene de yatakta uzanan vampiri rahatsız eden solgun bir gün ışığı belli oluyordur..  
angel, yüzü buruşmuş, gözlerini kırpıştırarak kapıya bakar..  
bir süre sonra kapı tıklatılır.  
fred’in başı uzanır.

Fred -Hey.. günaydın. Gelebilir miyim? Tehlikeli mi?  
Angel -Hayır.. aslında çok daha iyi..

fred hafifçe gülümseyerek yatağa zincirlenmiş angel’ın yanına oturur.. angel mırıldanır..

Angel -Gece krize falan girmiş olmalıyım.  
Fred -Angel.. yüzün çok soluk.  
Angel -Önemli değil.

içeri elinde anahtarlarla wesley girer.. angel’a bir bakış attıktan sonra zincirleri çözer..

Wesley -En azından dün gecekinden daha iyi.  
Gunn -Toparlanmış. Seni yatağa zincirlediğimizde harika bir göz rengin vardı. Öyle bir tişört istiyorum.  
Angel -Çocuklar..  
Wesley -Saçmalama. Hiç kimseye bir şey olmadı..  
Fred -Belki Spike dışında.. eh o da pek yumruklarını sakladı denemez.  
Angel -Bir şey olmamış gibi davranmak istiyorsunuz.. ama ben biliyorum. Şu anda iyi durumda olmam daha sonra tekrar saldırmayacağım anlamına gelmez. Kilit altında olmalıyım..  
Wesley -Bunu aramızda konuştuk Angel. Aldığımız karar da doğru olanı yapabilmek.. sana yardım etmek. Aslında bir şey de bulduk..

cordelia’nın sesi aşağıdan duyulur..

Cordy -Çocuklar! Buraya gelebilir misiniz? Biri sizi görmek istiyor.. bir görevli!!  
Wes -Görevli mi? Sessizce geldiğimizi sanıyordum.  
Gunn -Wolfram&Hart’la ilgili olmalı. Birini görevlendirmiştim.  
Wes -Fred.. tek başına iyi olacağına emin misin?  
Fred -Angel?  
Angel -Merak etmeyin. Ben iyiyim. Gerçekten.  
Fred -Beni ısırmayacak. Ya da toza dönüşecek.  
Gunn -Anlaşıldı.

gunn ve wesley odadan çıkar.. fred yanındaki cam bardağı uzatır..

Fred -Hey, sana kahvaltı getirdim.  
Angel -Pek iştahım yok aslında..  
Fred -Dün olanları biliyorum.. o yüzden başka bir şey denedik.

angel eline alır.. fred’e bakar..

Angel -İnsan kanı mı?  
Fred -Birazı. Bizim. Merak etme ama o kadar şeyle karıştırdık ki Spike yeni bir tür sandı, koala kanı gibi bir şey.

angel gülümser..

Angel -Hiç içmedim.  
Fred -Hah! Memnunum! Hadi dene.

angel iç çekerek bardağı alır.. fred’e bakar.. fred onu cesaretlendirircesine gülümser..

aşağı kat..

Gunn -Ne? Su faturası mı? Yaklaşık bir yıldır burada değildik!  
Memur -Eh bu da cezai ödemeleri açıklıyor.  
Gunn -Ne!!  
Cordy -Waow, bu kadar temizlik hastası olduğumun farkında değildim.  
Wesley -Wolfram&Hart Avukatlık Şirketi ödemeleri yapmış olmalı. Lütfen hesapları tekrar kontrol edin.

wesley’nin arkasındaki ofisten yeşil bir kafa belirecek olur, cordelia yerden bitmiş gibi hızla birini içeri iteler, bir kaç ah sesi duyulur.. memur şüpheli bir şekilde karşısındaki iki adama bakar..

Memur -Pekala kontrol ettireceğim.

cordelia masanın arkasından otuz iki diş gülümser.. lorne, yere eğilmiş boynuzunu ovuşturuyordur..  spike üzerinde siyah bir tişörtle içeriki odadan belirir.. yorgun gözlerle sağa sola baktıktan sonra cordelia’nın yanına yaklaşır.. mırıldanır..

Spike -Noluyor?  
Cordy -Heh. Devlet Su Dairesi.  
Lorne -Şirin görün.  
Spike -Ben zaten şirinim. Asıl şirineniz nerede?

memur kapıdan çıkarken lorne masanın altından cevaplar..

Lorne -Melek kanada kahvaltı götürüyor.  
Spike -Onu yalnız mı bıraktınız?!?!

kapı kapandığı anda yukarıdan bir bardak şangırtısı ve fred’in çığlığı duyulur..

Fred -WES! CHARLES!

merdivenler.. yukarı kat.. yerleri döven adım sesleri.. spike kapıyı kırarcasına giren ilk kişi olur.. deli gibi fred’i içen angelı ararken, onu yatağın yanına kaymış, cam kırıkları ve kanın arasında bulur..

angel sırtı ona dönük, yere diz çökmüş, boğazına bir şey tıkanmış gibi nefes almaya çalışıyordur..

Spike -NE??!  
Fred -BOĞULUYOR!  
Wes -Fred!!  
Spike -Yapamaz nefes almıyor! Hey! HEY!

spike bir yandan angel’ın yanına yaklaşmaya çalışırken hızla fred’i kapıda donakalmış wesley’e iter.. cordelia, onu sımsıkı tutan gunn’ın kolları arasında çığlık atıyordur..

Cordy -ANGEL!!  
Spike -Uzak durun!  
Fred -Belki belki de zehirlendi! Zehir olmalı!

spike yerdeki kana eğilmiş dokunarak tadına bakar..

Spike -Hayır tamamen kan.. Angel..

spike angel’ın omzuna dokunur..  
angel yüzünü kaldırır.. kesinlikle bardaktaki kanın renginde olmayan, koyu, simsiyah bir kan ağzından sızıyordur..  
spike bir anda geri çekilir..

cordelia gunn’ın kollarından fırlayarak kımıldayamayan spike’ın yanına düşer.. yere çökerek angel’ın başını kaldırır.. yüzünü gördüğünde dehşetten kalbi durur..  
angel, koyu pis bir yeşilden sarıya dönen gözleriyle farkındaymış gibi ona bakar.. yüzü yavaş yavaş vampirleşiyordur..

spike aniden ayağa fırlayarak diğerlerinin görüşünü keser..

Spike -Gidin!

spike kolundan tutarak sürüklediği cordelia’nın çığlıklarını dinlemeden hızla kapıyı suratlarına kapatır, anahtarı çevirir.. dışarıdan yumruk sesleri ve haykırışlar duyuluyordur..  
spike arkasını döndüğünde angel gitmiştir.. gözleri hızla odayı, perdelerin örttüğü camı tarar.. yan taraftaki odaya geçer.. hayretle beşiği görür.. bir kırılan kapı sesi duyulur.. spike ilerler..

connor’un odasındaki kapı kırılmış, koridora açılıyordur.. spike boş koridorda koşmaya başlar.. arkasında wesley, gunn onun diğer kapıdan çıktığını farkeder.. cordelia kapıyı yumruklamayı keser.. fred elinde silahlarla gelen lorne’dan başını çevirir..

Fred -Orada!  
Wesley -Gunn!  
Gunn -Lorne, onlarla kal!!

gunn lorne’dan bir kılıç kaparak hızla siyah bir ceketin arkasından koşmaya başlar, wesley elinde uzun bir patlar tabanca tam onun arkasındadır.. iki adam koridoru döner..

ne spike’dan ne de angel’dan iz yoktur..

Wes -Dağılalım. Onları bulmalıyız.

* * *

spike hızla çürük merdivenleri tırmanıyordur.. ayağının altındaki kırmızı halı giderek soluk, parçalanmış bir hale geliyordur..

üçüncü kattadırlar.. burada artık halı kalmamış, yerdeki tahtalar çürüktür.. spike dikkatlice her iki tarafına bakar, sonra sağ tarafa doğru ilerler..

mühürlü çift kanatlı kapısı kırılmış, penceresiz ve karanlık, ortasında koca bir delik olan dev bir mutfağa girer.. yavaş adımlarla bir noktaya doğru ilerler..

spike’ın baktığı yönde, karanlığın içinden kırılan bir tahta sesi gelir..

Angel -Olduğun yerde kal.  
Spike -Önemli değil.. benim.. sadece Spike.  
Angel -Sana söylüyorum.  
Spike -Yüzünü görmem gerek.

angel’ın hırıltıyla karışık sesi yükselir..

Angel -Senin olduğun yerde kalman gerek!  
Spike -Tabi!! Sonsuza dek burada Tom ve Jerry oynayabiliriz nasılsa! Dünya kimin umrunda ki?! Hadi birbirinin kuyruğunu yakıp, karnında dinamit patlatan iki ölümcül düşman olalım! Hey, piyanoyu ben fırlatabilirim istiyorsan!  
Angel -Toz olmak ister misin? Çünkü bir adım daha atarsan kazığı sana saplamak üzereyim.  
Spike -Pekala, iğnelemeyi hissediyorum buradan.

spike yaklaşmadan sesin geldiği noktanın etrafında daire çizer.. kısılmış gözleri, mavi, loş bir ışıkla aydınlatılmış mutfakta angel’ı görmeye çalışıyordur.. mırıldanır..

Spike -Benden saklanamazsın. Göremesem de.. hissedebiliyorum.. sana ne olduğunu.

karanlıktan acı bir kahkaha gelir.. spike sonunda angel’ın beyaz yüzünü seçmeyi başarır..

Angel -Ah, bunu görmek istemezdin. Ya da belki isterdin, bu, senin dışlanmışlık ve eski-erkek-arkadaş kompleksini yenmene yardımcı olurdu.  
Spike -Yani kompleks yarattığını kabul ediyorsun?

spike riski göze almaya karar vererek bir adım daha atar.. angel’a bakmaya çalışıyordur.. o yüzü görmek zorundadır.. ve o kanı..

Spike -Bak, burada zor şeyler döndüğünü biliyorum.. İmgelemler.. Eve.. kan içememen falan.. Pek insanı iyimser yapmıyor tabi.. Hey.. ah.. ruhumu almadan önce benim de kafamda bir çip vardı, biliyor musun? İnsanlara saldırmamı engelliyordu.. Kimseyi içemiyordum ve açlıktan gözlerimin altında patlıcan moru halkalar vardı..  
Angel -İnsanlara saldıramadan yüz yıl geçirdim ben. Açlığın nasıl bir şey olduğunu biliyorum. Sen sadece yüzümü görmek istiyorsun.  
Spike -Bu da mükemmel bir negatifleşme örneği.  
Angel -Kehanetler.. büyüler.. kimi kandırıyoruz ki? Ne olduğumu biliyorum.. Yüzümde ne görebileceğini.. bir.. bir ucube.. bir yaratık.. gölgelerde saklanan ve hayat emen.. Ne kadar uğraşırsam uğraşayım olacağım şeyi..

spike’ın adımları yaklaşır.. angel başını kaldırmadığı halde, çöktüğü köşeden onu görebiliyordur.. duru, yavaş bir ses duyulur..

Spike -Ben sana ne olduğunu söyleyebilirim. Sen Angel’sın.. ruhlu vampir.. tıpkı benim gibi..

spike bir adım daha atar.. angel’ı yerde, duvara yaslanmış bulur.. gözleri artık yeşil sarıdır ve vampir yüzü koyu gölgelerle çökmüş, kararmıştır.. sanki bir anda bir kaç yüzyıl yaşlanmış ve vahşileşmiş gibidir..  beyaz teni soluk damarlarla eskisinden de korkunç görünüyordur..

spike açık ağzını kapatması biraz zaman alır.

Spike -Ah.. eh.. şey. En azından çıkık anlın o kadar göze batmıyor.  
Angel -Onların beni böyle görmesine izin veremem.  
Spike -İyi.. biz de şu asık suratının keyfi gelene dek burada kalır ve sıkıntıdan patlarız. Bilirsin canım sıkıldığı zaman tam bir geveze olabilirim.  
Angel -Burada.. kalmak istediğim için değil.  
Spike -O zaman korkutucu maskeni geri çek de aşağı inelim. Seninle yalnız kaldığımı düşünmelerini istemiyorum.  
Angel -Ben.. değişemiyorum. Dönüşemiyorum.

spike paralize olmuş şekilde bir an bakar, sonra aceleyle lafı değiştirir..

Spike -Oh.. pekala, baştan başlayalım. Benim için yüz yıl kadar oldu sanırım senin için de.. iki katı kadar falan. Her neyse, ilk ders. Önce dişler içeri çekiliyor, sonra anlını kaldırıyorsun ve.. ee.. bilirsin.

spike angela bakar..

Spike -İşe yaramıyor değil mi?

angel başını sallar.. spike içini çekerek yanına çöker.. bir sigara yakar.

Spike -Burası yasak alan mı?  
Angel -Hayır.. ama eskiden su canavarları vardı. Cordelia onları yaktı.  
Spike -Şanslıysam belki bir kaç tanesi kalmıştır ve merhaba demek istiyordur. Senden daha neşelidirler en azından. Bana kalsa şeytan bile senden daha eğlencelidir.  
Angel -Bazılarına göre o bendim.  
Spike -Eh bazılarına göre ben de oydum. Senin 100 yıllık avansın olsa bile. Tam cehennemlik piç kurularıydık değil mi? Ama ruhumuzu geri aldık ve iyiler için savaşıyoruz.

angel başını çevirerek spike’a bakar..

Angel -Gerçekten şu anda demeç verme modumda değilim.  
Spike -Evet daha çok çığlık attırma modundasın. Biliyor musun şu anda şehrin yarısı, yani vampir yarısı seninki gibi bir surata sahip olmak için can atardı. Kurbanları komaya sokmak için birebir.  
Angel -Şaka kaldırma modumda da pek değilim.

spike angel’a bakar..

Spike -Yapabileceğini biliyorum. Dene.

sadece suyun damlama sesinin duyulduğu bir anlık sessizlik olur..  
yavaş yavaş angel’ın yüzünden gölgeler silinir, dişleri çekilir, gözlerinin rengi koyulaşır..  
angel yüzü normale dönmüş, spike’a bakar.  
spike da ona bakar.. sonra ayağa kalkar.

* * *

hyperion.. ikinci kat..  
spike angel’ı kolunu omzundan geçirmiş bir şekilde, onu tutarak koridorda sürüklüyordur..  
bir köşeyi döndüklerinde önce koşan bir cisim, sonra da bir yüz görürler.. cordelia korkuyla bembeyaz angel’a sarılır..

Cordy -Tanrım, ne oldu??  
spike yere düşmek üzere olan angel’ı daha da kaldırır..  
Spike -Hiç bir şey.  
Angel -Ben.. ben iyiyim.

angel duvara yaslanır, cordelia ona sarılmış ayakta tutuyordur.. spike doğrulur.. arkalarındaki koridordan ellerinde silahlarla fred, gunn ve wesley görünür..

Gunn -Wes! Buradalar..  
cordy önlerinde durdukları kapıyı açar, lorne’un yardımıyla angel’ı yatağına oturturken wesley endişeli bir yüzle yanlarına gelir..

Wesley -İyi misin Angel?  
Lorne -Yavaş ol, yavaş..  
Angel -Sadece oturmak istiyorum.  
Fred -Sana.. sana başka bir bardak getiririm..  
Angel -Hayır!  
Wesley -Cordelia haklıydı, kansızsın, içmen gere..  
Angel -Hayır.. içemem..  
Gunn -Dostum saçmalama, kan kaybediyorsun, diyetin sırası değil..  
Angel -İstemediğimden değil.. içemiyorum..

wesley’nin bakışları hiç bir şey söylemeden ona sarılan cordy’e tutunan angel’dadır..

Wes -Yani.. hayvan kanı demek istiyorsun..  
Angel -Bir farkı olduğunu sanmıyorum.. beni içten yakıyor..

angel başı dönercesine yatağa oturur.. cordy yanına gelmiş, uzanmasına yardım ediyordur..  
spike gerileyerek çıkar...

* * *

bir akşam daha usul usul hyperion’a çöker.. geceyarısı.. lobiden hışırtılar üst kata kadar sızıyordur..

wesley dün temizledikleri tüm kitapları, referansları tekrar açmış, yüzünde karmakarışık bir ifade çalışıyordur.. fred yorgun gözler, açık saçlarıyla, elini omzuna koymuş fısıldıyordur..

Fred -Wesley.. Saatlerdir aralıksız arıyorsun.. Yarın tekrar devam ederiz.. biraz dinlen..  
Wesley -Angel’ın bu halde olması benim suçum..  
Fred -Ama her şeyi bilemezsin, örneğin vampir biyolojisini.. Ayrıca bir şeye karar verdi mi Angel’ı kimse durduramaz biliyorsun..  
wesley mırıldanır..  
Wesley -O kadar kan vermesine izin vermemeliydim..  
Fred -Sana söylüyorum.. bu senin suçun değil.. Angel’ın kararıydı.. şimdi ona yardım etmek istiyorsan, uyuman gerek.. tıpkı geri kalanlarımız gibi.. Gel hadi..

wesley içini çekerek fred’in onu elinden tutup ayağa kaldırmasına izin verir..

* * *

hyperion.. yukarı kat..  
spike karanlık koridorda, düşünceli, yürürken bir odanın önünde durur.. bir şey duymuş gibidir.. bir an duraksar, sonra hafifçe kapıyı aralar..

312 numaralı oda..  
cordy, bacaklarını çekerek yatağın yanındaki sandalyeye tünemiş, sessizce angel’ı izliyordur.. hafifçe kapının aralandığını duyunca başını çevirir..  
kapıda uzun, siyah deri bir mont duruyordur.. spike mırıldanır..

Spike -Cordy..  
cordelia, spike’ın bir şey demesine fırsat bırakmadan hızla yüzünü siler.. sesi titrer..  
Cordy -Biliyorum.. bir şeyi olduğunu biliyorum.. Onun yüzünü gördüm.. Bu.. bu normal değil, değil mi? B..biliyorsun değil mi?.. Ama o söylemiyor, ve ben de soramıyorum, onlar araştırırken bir şey diyemiyorum çünkü Wes daha önce neler olduğunu bilmiyor ve.. ve korkuyorum.. tanrım, öyle korkuyorum ki..

genç kadın eli ağzına kapanmış, akan yaşları durdurmaya çalışır.. yanında bir el belirir.. bir an tereddütten sonra hafifçe omzunu sıkar.. cordy sakinleşmiş, derin bir nefes alır..

Cordy -Ve hepsi ne için, aptal bir kehanet..  
spike yanına oturur.. bakışları angel’dan cordelia’ya döner..  
Spike -Yüce Güçlerin sana imgelem yolladığını sanıyordum..  
Cordy -Açık mesaj yolluyorlar denemez..  
spike gülümsemeye çalışarak mırıldanır..  
Spike -Evet.. ve ben burada dikiliyorum.

cordy yüzü yaşlardan ıslak, hayretle karşı çıkar..  
Cordy -Spike.. hayır.. Bu senin suçun değil.. O kim olursa bunu yapardı, inan bana biliyorum.. Bu eski anlaşmazlıklarınızla alakalı bir şey değil.. bu bizim şampiyonluk sloganımız.. “Yardım edebileceğin herkesi kurtar.”  
spike mırıldanır..  
Spike -Bunu bilmiyordum..  
Cordy -Scoobielerin zamanına pek yetişemedin ha?  
Spike -Kurtarılmaya çalışılan bendim.. daha çok..  
cordelia hafif bir sesle..  
Cordy -Buffy çok şey değiştiriyor.. bu onun huyu değil mi?  
spike ona bakar..  
Spike -Aynı şeyi senin için söyleyecektim..

cordelia yavaşça gülümser, sonra bir şey söylemeden yüzünü dizlerine yaslar.. bir an sessizlikte spike angel’a kaçamak bir bakış atarak başını eğer.. düşünceleri nerdeyse yüzünden okunuyordur.. başı ona eğik olan cordy önemsiz bir sesle mırıldanır..

Cordy -Onun Buffy’le arasında bir şey kalmadığından eminim..  
spike irkilir, aldırmıyormuş gibi davranmaya çalışarak cordelia’ya gözlerini çevirir..  
Spike -Nereden biliyorsun?  
cordy fazla bir şey ifade etmeyen bir sesle geçiştirir..  
Cordy -Eh.. ona benzer bir şey söyledi.  
spike hıhlar..  
Spike -Ah tabi! Demiş olamaz, daha geçen sene ikisini öpüşürken gördüm.  
Cordy -Biliyorum, ben de gördüm.

spike bakakalır.. cordy elini sallar..

Cordy -Yüce Varlıktım. Ama sana nasıl görünürse görünsün biliyorum ki onlar ayrılar, o yüzden bana inan tamam mı?

spike hala kuşkuları silinmemiş, düşüncelidir.. cordy gözlerini kırpıştırır, gülümseyen, alçak bir sesle mırıldanır..

Cordy -Onu gerçekten seviyor musun?  
spike sıçrar..  
Spike -Ne? Angel’ı mı?!  
Cordy -Hayır seni aptal moron, Avcı’dan bahsediyorum..  
Spike -Oh.. oh.  
spike bir an duraksar..  
Spike -Eh.. sanırım seviyorum.. tabi bir dakikanı bile onu düşünmeden geçirememek sevmekten sayılıyorsa.

cordy güler..

Cordy -O halde neden onu görmüyorsun? Ölmediğini söylemiyorsun?  
spike huzursuzca kımıldanır..  
Spike -Bilemiyorum.. kahramanca toz olup Cehennem Ağzı’nı yıktıktan sonra “Hey bakın, ölmedim!” diye ortaya çıkmak biraz garip geliyor..  
cordy başını sallar..  
Cordy -Aptal olma, ölmen önemli değil ki..  
Spike -Değil mi?!  
Cordy -Hayır, önemli olan savaşabilmen.. iyiler için..  
Spike -Öyle mi dersin?  
cordelia göz kırpar..  
Cordy -Buffy’nin seni tekrar ayakta görünce çok sevineceğine eminim..  
şimdi spike da hafifçe sırıtıyordur..  
Spike -Belki.. belki bütün bunlar bitince.. gidebilirim.. yani..

o konuşurken cordelia’nın eli anlına yaslanır, hafifçe ovuştururken mırıldanır..

Cordy -Evet.. tabi.. yani.. ahhh!!

_[....]_  
karlar arasında, yanında dağılmış çiçek sepeti, açık renk saçları uçuşarak, cansızca yatan, hırpalanmış bir ceset..   
toplu katliam geçirmiş bir kilise..  
papazın ve gelinin boş, donuk gözleri..  
bir kadının ve erkeğin gülüşmeleri.. uzayıp, giden, vahşi, acımasız..  
ve tanıdık kahkahalar..  
simsiyah saçları omuzlarından dökülen genç bir kız, gözlerini hiç kırpmadan eliyle havada bir çizgi çeker..  
bir erkek sırtında koyu renk bir kan akarak mavi bir ışıkla parıldar..  
 [....]

spike cordy’i tutmuş, endişeyle bakıyordur..  
cordelia dehşetten titriyordur..

biraz sonra..

Spike -İyi misin? Diğerlerini çağırmamı ister misin?  
cordelia titreyerek doğrulur..  
Cordy -Hayır.. hayır iyiyim.. tanrım..  
Spike -En azından bu defa kör edici ışıklar yoktu. Ne gördün?  
Cordy -Doğru.. haklısın.. ama bir kız vardı.. aslında iki tane vardı ama sonuncusu..  
cordy kaşlarını çatarak spike’a bakar..  
Cordy -O.. o kan neydi? Angel vampir olduğu zaman.. Simsiyahtı.. Neden geri çekildin?  
spike mırıldanır..  
Spike -Kendi kanıydı.. Vampir kanı.. Ben.. nerdeyse Drusilla’yı yanıbaşımda hissettim.. O buruk, koyu kanını.. Neden böyle olduğunu bilmiyorum ama..  
Cordy -Verdiği kandan dolayı mı?  
spike kendini iyice huzursuz hissederek mırıldanır..  
Spike -Hayır.. sadece kan bunu yapamaz.. Bu büyük bir şey, öyle bir şeyin olabilmesi için iç organların parçalanması gerek..  
Cordy -Spike..  
Spike -Y.yani 15.kattan aşağı falan atlamalı, tank ezmeli..  
Cordy -Spike.. bir şey söylemem gerek..

spike susmuş, ona bakarken cordy nasıl anlatacağını bilemiyormuş gibi bir an yutkunur, kekeler..

Cordy -Bir vampiri.. vampir yapan ne tam olarak.. yani o.. kan içmiyor, ölü gibi uyuyor.. gücü kesildi.. bu.. tıpkı vücudunu arındırmak gibi..

spike yüzündeki ifade yavaş yavaş kararırken, mırıldanır..

Spike -Ne demek istiyorsun?

cordy fısıldar..

Cordy -Bence Shanshu başladı..

 


	9. Mandy, Waffle ve Kıyamet

  
yağmurlu bir gecenin ardından güneş los angeles’ın üzerinde parlar..  
wolfram&hart..  
eve..  
hyperion..

angel gözlerini açar.. güneşin sıcaklığının hissedildiği odada derin, uykulu bir sessizlik vardır..

cordy bacaklarını sandalyeye çekerek tünemiş, gözleri kapalı, derin bir uykudadır.. yanında da omzuna başını yasladığı spike, kolları kavuşmuş, başı öne düşmüş uyuyordur..

angel yatakta doğrulmuş, bir an ikisine bakakalır.. kapalı perdelerin arkasından giren ışıkta yüzünün solukluğu hala belli oluyordur.. başını uyuyanlardan çevirerek oteli dinler.. sonra yüzünde kararlı bir ifade ayağa kalkarak yavaşça odadan çıkar..

aşağıda, lobide lorne mutsuz bir ifadeyle dışarıdan geliyordur.. kapıyı kapatırken merdivenlerde elleri ceplerinde ona bakan angel’ı görür..

Lorne -Angelkekim!.. Uyandın mı? İ-iyi misin?..  
Angel -İyiyim Lorne. Sadece benim için bir şey yapmanı istiyorum.  
Lorne -T-tabi, tabi ki de, söyle yeterli..  
Angel -Bir şarkı söyle.

wesley, odasında, elindeki kitap düşerek uyanır.. fred yanında, yatağın üzerinde yastık niyetine sımsıkı kuramlarına sarılarak, başını wesley’in göğsüne dayayarak uyuyakalmıştır.. aşağıdan sesler geliyordur..

merdivenlerden ilk inen fred olur.. ortalık mis gibi bir şey kokuyordur.. angel’ın yüksek sesle şarkı söyleyen lorne’a eşlik ettiğini gören fred gülerek inmeye başlar.. tabakları yerleştiren angel onu görünce güler, elinden tutarak merdivenlerden çeker.. dans etmeye başlar..

Lorne -I never realized how happy you made me... Oh, Mandy!   
Fred & Angel -Well, you came and you gave without taking.. But I sent you...

fred gülerek etrafında döner.. cordy merdivenden sarkmış, şaşkınlıkla ikisine bakıyordur.. angel, kollarında fred, sırıtır, lorne’la bir bakışır, şarkıyı hiç bozmadan aynı anda devam ederler..

Angel & Lorne -..away oh Cordy! Well, you kissed me and stopped me from shaking.. And I need you today... Oh, Cordy!...

cordy gülmesini tutamıyordur.. kollarını kavuşturur..

Cordy -Pekala neler oluyor burada?  
fred heyecandan yanakları kıpkırmızı güler..  
Fred -Bu müthişti!

spike ağzı açık bakıyordur..

Spike -Sen şarkı söylüyorsun!  
Angel -Hadi ama! Manilow’u sevdiğimi biliyordun!  
Gunn -Ve iyi söylüyorsun! Tanrım! İlk kez seni dinlerken içimden ağlamak gelmiyor!  
merdivenlerde beliren sonuncu kişi olarak wesley gözlerini ovuşturarak güler.. angel sırıtır..  
Angel -Eh birileri bir gece oturup beni çalıştırdı..

angel gülümseyerek cordy’e yandan sarılır..

Angel -Hey size kahvaltı hazırladık?!  
Cordy -A-a-angel sen iyi misin??  
Spike -Kan kaybı beynini de etkiledi herhalde!  
Lorne -Çok fazla konuşma ve ye, Mr.Pozitif Enerji!  
Spike -Waffle! Sen waffle mı yaptın!!  
Angel -Üzerine kan dökmeyeceksin değil mi?!!

fred gülerek elinde tabak, wesley’nin yanında belirir..

Fred -Acıkmış olmalısın.  
Wesley -Günaydın..

wesley yüzünde çok tatlı bir gülümseme fred’e eğilir.. fred hafiften geri çekilerek kızarmış, gözlerini eğer.. wes odada başkalarının olduğunu yeni farketmiş gibi öksürerek tabağı alır..

Wesley -Evet acıktım..  
gunn ağız dolusu wafflela gözlerini kapar..  
Gunn -Tanrım bunlar muhteşem! Kahvaltıları kahveyle geçiştirmekten yemenin ne kadar güzel olduğunu unutmuşum!  
lorne güler..  
Lorne -Heh, sana hatırlatanın ahçı bir vampir olması komik olsa gerek. Al bakalım tatlı çöreğim..

cordy resepsiyon masasının arkasına geçmiş gülümseyen angel’ın karşısına geçerek köşesine yerleşir..

Cordy -Teşekkürler Lorne.. Pekala *tatlı çörek*, anlat bakalım neler oluyor? Rüyanda uyku perisi gelip “Artık somurtmaca yok.” mu dedi?  
angel gülümser..  
Angel -Onun gibi bir şey.. Komadan çıkışını hiç kutlamadığımızı farkettim.  
cordy gözleri tabakta güzelce bir parça waffle keserek ağzına atar..  
Cordy -Ah-ha. Sonra da sabah kalkıp Spike’la ikimizi gördün.  
angel protesto eder..  
Angel -Hayır, görmedim!

spike boş bir kupayı yanlarında masaya indirir.. angel ona bakmadan gözlerini devirir..

Angel -Tamam gördüm..  
Cordy -Şimdi konuşuyorsun işte..  
Angel -Ama bunun onunla bir alakası yok.

spike bir poşet kanı bardağa dökerken homurdanır..

Spike -Neymiş o benimle alakası olmayan?  
Cordy -Angel’ın süper neşeli modu.  
Spike -Evet, kesinlikle benimle alakalı değil.  
angel doğrulmuş ellerini açarak güler..  
Angel -Neyiniz var sizin?? Odama çıkıp kitap mı okumamı istiyorsunuz?!  
cordy kahvesini içerken başını sallar..  
Cordy -Hayır, hayır, hayır böyle iyi..  
Spike -Tekrar şarkı söylemeyeceksin değil mi?  
fred gülerek yanlarına zıplar..  
Fred -Belkiii sen söylersin Spike??

spike gözlerini devirerek bardağını alır, uzaklaşır.. onun yerine gelen gunn gülüyordur..

Gunn -Hey dostum, etrafta bir empati iblisi varken şansı kaçırma derim!  
Lorne -Şu asık suratlıyı mı? Okumama gerek bile yok. “Beni huzur içinde bırakın.”  
Angel -Hey, asık suratlının ben olduğumu sanıyordum?  
lorne gülümser..  
Lorne -Bugün değil melek yüz.  
wesley cordy’nin yanına gelmiş, hiç bozmak istemiyormuş gibi derin bir iç çekerek angel’a bakar..  
Wesley -Angel.. Seni böyle görmek beni de mutlu etmiyor değil.. Ama kendini nasıl hissediyorsun?  
Angel -İyi. Gerçekten iyi.  
şimdi ileride kanapede oturan spike bile başını çevirmiş dinliyordur..  
Angel -Bakın çocuklar, endişelendiğinizi biliyorum ama ben gerçekten iyiyim. N’olmuş yani biraz kan kaybettiysem..  
Cordy -Ve yenilerini içemediysen.. Elinde bardak görmüyorum.  
Wesley -Angel, Cordelia dün bir şey keşfetti, ve teorisinin oldukça kabul edilebilir olduğunu ben de söylemek zorundayım.. Vücudun kanı kabul etmiyor olabilir çünkü Shans..  
Angel -Pekala millet, kesin şunu artık tamam mı? Şu kehanet lafını duymak istemiyorum. Yani baksanıza, niye buraya geldiğimizi bile unuttunuz, büyüyü tamamlamak zorundasınız.. Arada unutuyor olabilirsiniz ama benim şu kolumda gayet güzel bir hatırlatıcım var..

angel kaşları çatılmış, ilgiyle damarının üzerindeki yara bandını inceler..

Angel -Bunlar dinazor mu?  
fred burukça gülümser..  
Fred -Başka kalmamıştı..  
Angel -Gördünüz mü? Gunn, bunu Wolfram&Hart’a bildirmeni istiyorum. CEO bile yara bandı bulamadıktan sonra..!  
cordy sabırsızca sözünü keser..  
Cordy -Angel..  
Angel -Ben ciddiyim tamam mı? Unutun şunu!  
ekip bakışır.. angel gözlerini tek tek hepsinden geçirir..  
Angel -Tamam mı? Wes?..  
wesley istemeye istemeye başını sallar..  
Gunn -Patron haklı.. Benim de şeytani avukat firmamıza uğramam gerek.  
Fred -Ne? Yara bandını bildirmeyeceksin değil mi?  
Gunn -Hayır, ama bir kaç günde kontrol edeceğimi söyledim. Düşmanın neler yaptığını bilmek iyidir.  
Angel -Bu iyi Gunn, iyi, devam et!  
gunn kahvesinin sonunu başını dikerek doğrulur..   
Gunn -Bir kaç saat içinde gelirim. Siz çocukların bir şeye ihtiyacı yok değil mi? Büyü için?  
Wes -Sanmıyorum.. Eksik çıkarsa seni ararım.  
Gunn -Tamamdır. Görüşürüz.

gunn kapıdan ceketini alarak çıkar.. fred masanın etrafında toplanmış erkeklere bakar, sonra içini çekerek hafifçe gülümsemeye çalışır..

Fred -Gidip listeyi getireyim.. bir de o yabani mersinleri..  
   
fred kendi kendine ürpermiş gibi “ewww!” leyerek yukarı çıkar.. angel cordy’nin kahvesini almış, yüzüne yaklaştırıyordur.. bir an kokusunu içini çektikten sonra, sevinerek bir yudum içer..

Angel -Hey, hiç fena değil.. Gördünüz mü? İçebiliyorum.  
wesley ve cordy bakışır..  
Cordy -Ve bu ne? Kan kahveden daha serttir mi?  
Angel -Belli ki.

spike oturduğu yerden homurdanır..

Spike -Onu sarhoş edelim demiştim.  
Wesley -Spike.. Angel, neden kan içemiyor olduğunu bilmek istemediğine emin misin?  
Angel -Yüzde yüz eminim, Wesley. Hey, şunun da tadına bakabilir miyim?

cordy waffle’ından bir parça keserek çatalıyla angel’a uzatır.. angel, belli ki sırf onlar için yemeye başlar.. wesley içini çeker..

Wesley -Büyüyü lobide yapmanın iyi bir fikir olmadığına karar verdim, herkes girebiliyor..   
Angel -Nasıl istersen.  
wesley son kez ona bakarak fred’in arkasından gidince cordy mırıldanır..  
Cordy -Zorlamak zorunda değilsin..

angel elinden çatalı bırakır.. ama lokmasını yutarak cordy’e bakar.. cordy gözlerinde yaşlar belirmiş, gülümseyerek başını kaldırır..

Cordy -Ama prensese hizmet edebilirsin istiyorsan? Sana söylüyorum bayım, benim buna hiç bir itirazım olmaz.  
angel da gülümser, bir parça daha keserek ona uzatır.. bu arada etrafına bakınır..  
Angel -Lorne nereye kayboldu?  
cordy lokmasını yutarak gözlerini kanını yudumlayan spike’dan başkası olmayan lobiye çevirir..  
Cordy -Bilmiyorum.. Az önce buradaydı.  
Angel -Ah tanrım..  
Cordy -Ne??  
angel aniden çatalı tabağa bırakarak hızla tünel çıkışına doğru ilerler..  
Angel -Hiç bir şey!!  
Cordy -Ne??!!!

angel aptallığına yanarak, spike’ı geçerek kapıyı açar, lorne’u tam korktuğu gibi, karanlıkta, merdivenlerin dibinde elinde içki bardağı, sırtı duvara yaslı, yere oturmuş bulur.. sesi yankılanır..

Angel -Lorne?

lorne yeşil yüzünü, kırmızı gözlerini kaldıramadan kapıda, ışığın önünde cordy ve spike belirir..

Cordy -Angel! Neler oluyor?   
Spike -Yaralı mı?..  
Angel -Hayır, o iyi, gidin siz..  
Lorne -Merhaba prenses..  
Cordy -Lorne, tatlım, ne yapıyorsun orada?..  
Angel -Cordelia, onunla yalnız konuşmak istiyorum..  
Cordy -Angel, neden.. ne.. şarkı söyledin!  
Angel -Cordy, lütfen!!  
Cordy -Seni okudu!!.. Angel.. Angel o biliyor..!  
Angel -Spike bana bir iyilik yap! Bir kere olsun!  
Cordy -Lorne.. Lorne lütfen söyle.. söyle ona..

cordy’nin yalvaran sesi yavaş yavaş kaybolurken ağır demi kapı gacırtıyla kapanır.. angel karanlıkta derin bir nefes alarak kanalizasyona döner.. hafif su damlaları sesleri geliyordur.. ilerleyerek lorne’un yanına, merdivenlere oturur..

Lorne -Özür dilerim, bu kadar saklayabildim..  
Angel -Önemli değil.. ne gördüğünü bana söyleyecek misin?  
Lorne -Söylememek isterdim.. Ama bilmen gerek. O sensin meleğim. Shanshu’cuların seçtikleri.

angel mırıldanır..

Angel -Felaket getirecek olan..  
Lorne -Felaket, kan, ölüm.. Ne istersen söyle. Hepsi Shanshu pakedinin içinde. Çok karanlık bir şey hissettim.. bir büyü.. bir yaratık.. inan bana o karanlık şey neyse, affetme nedir bilmiyor.. ve soğuk, senin bile içini donduracak bir soğuk..  
Angel -Bu nasıl mümkün olur Lorne? Hadi ama.. bana bir şey söylemen lazım. Ben Yüce Güçler’in bir şampiyonuyum değil mi? O kahrolası avukat firmasını bile elden geçirdim. Bir ruhum var!  
Lorne -Sana yalan söylemeyeceğim, Angel. Bak şarkı söyleyen Spike değildi.. Belki onu da okumam gerek.. Ama o kötülük.. direk senin içinden geliyordu.. Ruhunun da derininden.. Ve hepimiz de biliyoruz ki orada gerçekten kötü bir şey var.  
Angel -Buna inanmıyorum.. Shanshu ne olursa olsun, ruhlu vampir içindi. Ölmek ve yeniden dirilmek. Belki insan olmak. Kehaneti yapanlar bunun iyi bir şey olduğunu bilmiyor mu? Bu bir lanet olamaz..   
Lorne -Kim bilir? Belki onlar da senden nefret ediyorlardı..

bir süre sonra angel kapkaranlık bir ifadeyle kapıdan çıkar.. lobide cordy ve spike yuvarlak koltukta oturuyorlardır.. cordy ayağa fırlar..

Cordy -Ne dedi??  
Angel -Yalnız kalmak istediğini söyledi..  
Cordy -Hayır, şarkı hakkında, Angel, ne dedi??  
Angel -Bilmediğim bir şey söylemedi. Kehanetlerin saçmalıktan başka bir şey olmadığını!!

spike geride, sessizce angel’a bakıyordur.. angel gözlerini cordy’den ona çevirerek tek tek sözlerinin üzerine basar..

Angel -Saçmalıktan - başka - bir şey -değil. İkimizden birinin aniden kafayı yiyip önüne geleni katledeceğine, kahrolası dünyanın gördüğü en büyük felaketi getireceğine inanmayı reddediyorum. Yüce Güçler’in ne kadar imgelem gönderdiği umrumda değil, Wesley’in kaç bin tane kıyamet senaryosu yaratabileceği umrumda değil, Lorne’un ne hissettiği umrumda değil. Ruhum çıkmadığı sürece kimsenin katliam yaratmasına izin vermeyeceğim!! Şimdi biz o büyüyü yapıyoruz ve seninki de yerinde kalıyor!

angel hışımla merdivenleri tırmanırken spike omuzlarını kaldırır..

Spike -Dediğin gibi olsun.

üçüncü kat.. wesley ve fred, dev mutfağı aydınlatmayı başarmış, ruh koruma büyüsü için gerekenleri hazırlıyorlardır.. angel hışımla içeri girdiğinde, kırık camlardan içeri dolan güneşten dolayı geriye zıplamak zorunda kalır.. 

yere kocaman bir halka çizen wesley hayretle ona bakar..

Wesley -Angel burada ne yapıyorsun?  
Angel -Hiç bir şey. Nasıl gittiğini merak ettim.

arkasında beliren spike mırıldanır..

Spike -Evet, bir de öfke krizi geçiyordu.  
Angel -Bunlar ne, Wesley?

iki vampir güneşten mümkün olduğu kadar kaçarken, cordy de içeri yürür, wesley’nin çizdiği halkanın içinde durur..

Wesley -Büyüyü yapabilmek için bir enerji alanına ihtiyacımız var.. Senin kanın bu alanın sınırlarını belirliyor.

angel yerdeki halkanın kendi kanı olduğunu yeni farketmiş gibidir.. cordy eğilip wes’in elindeki kağıda bakar..

Cordy -Ama burada daha hala kan var? Geri kalanı ne olacak?  
Wesley -Eğer işe yararsa, bunları bedel olarak kabul etmeleri gerek. Yani ruhuna karşılık kan.  
Fred -İstedikleri başka şeyler de var.. Ruh korumak pek kolay bir şey değil..  
Spike -Hah!.. Koruyor değil de birilerinden kaçırıyor gibisiniz.. Kan, enerji alanı, mumlar.. Sıradaki ne, Karanlık Lord? Gerçekten, ben kendimi pek de bu iş için gönüllü hissetmiyorum..  

spike angel’ın yiyecekmiş gibi bakışlarını görür..

Spike -Ama siz bilirsiniz tabi!!  
Fred -Korkulacak bir şey yok Spike.. Senin tek yapman gereken zamanı gelince şu halkanın ortasında durmak.  
Spike -Ve dua etmek.  
Cordy -Siz çocukların bir yardıma ihtiyacı var mı? Bilirsiniz, yüce varlık falan, bir kaç yardımda bulunabilirim..  
Wesley -Hayır aslında, şimdilik iyi gidiyoruz.. Belki sonra..

bu sırada bir şey fark etmiş gibi spike cordy’e bakar..

Spike -Hey, şu Yüce Varlık işi.. yardımcı olamazlar mı gerçekten?? Ona?

spike’ın işaret ettiği angel homurdanır..

Angel -Onlar *hiç bir zaman* yardımcı olmazlar.  
Cordy -İblisleştirilmeme yardımcı olmuşlardı.  
Angel -Evet, beni duvardan duvara vurduktan sonra. Sonra da yukarı çektiler.  
Cordy -Darla için şans kazanmana da yardımcı oldular..  
Angel -Ve o da Connor’u doğururken kendini kazıklamak zorunda kaldı! Ne yardım ama!  
Cordy -Pekala pek yardımcı değiller.

o sırada tütsüleyerek yanlarından geçen fred hayretle başını kaldırır..

Fred -Connor da kim? Kim onu doğururken kendini kazıkladı??

angel ve cordy aniden bocalar..

Angel -Hiç kimse.  
Cordy -Hiç..  
Spike -Benim kuzenim.   
üçlü hayretle spike’a bakar..  
Spike -İblis kuzenim var. Bir vampir tarafından ısırıldı. Bilirsin..    
spike kafa koparma hareketi yapar..  
Spike -Bazıları değişik cinayetler sever. Problem şu ki iblis daha önce başka bir iblisle çiftleşmiş.. o yüzden doğururken..  
Fred -Tamam tamam!! Tüyler ürpertici hikayelere son!!

fred deliymiş gibi spike’dan kaçarak uzaklaşır, cordy sırıtır..

Cordy -İnanılmazsın.  
spike da sırıtır..  
Spike -Benimle tanışan herkes öyle der.   
angel gözlerini devirir..  
Spike -Eh belki şu sır ortağın hariç. Ne şimdi, Yüce Güçler yardımcı olmuyor mu yani?  
Cordy -Belki oluyorlardır.. İmgelemleri göndererek. Ama hiç bir şey çıkaramadığım için bize bir yararları yok henüz..  
Spike -Ya şu dün gördüklerin?? Bir kilise vardı.. kahkahalar duydum dedin..  
Cordy -Ve havaya mavi çizgi çeken kız, evet evet.. Kafamda bir ışık yakmıyor.  
angel aniden garipleşmiş gibi cordy’e bakarak mırıldanır..  
Angel -Mavi bir çizgi mi?  
Cordy -Evet.. ve koyu bir kan süzüldü.

angel yeni bir sinir krizinin eşiğindeymiş gibi bir kahkaha atarak sırıtını duvara yaslar, bir yumruk geçirir..

Cordy -Ne??!  
Angel -Kız nasıldı? Siyah saçlı? İri gözlü? Mavi, üç katlı eteklikli? Çok güzel?  
Cordy -Onu nereden tanıyorsun??  
Angel -O benim öldürdüğüm çingene kızı. Dövmemi yapan oydu. Başka ne gördün?  
Cordy -Ha..hatırlamıyorum..  
Angel -Cordy!  
Cordy -Çiçek satan bir kız.. ölüydü.. sonra da.. bir kilise.. herkes ölüydü..  
spike aniden dili tutulmuş gibi..  
Spike -Bu biziz.. 1898’in sonu.. Borsa’ya geldiğimiz zaman..  
Angel -Hayır.. kilisedeki bendim. Ben ve Darla..


	10. Terra, Aer, Aqua et Ignis

angel merdivenleri inerken spike arkasından koşuyordur..

Spike -Yani şimdi sen bana biz Dru’yla yola devam ederken, kasabaya yerleştiğinizi mi söylüyorsun??  
Angel -Hayır sadece bir süreliğine ordaydık.. Birinin evine yerleşmiştik. Çingenelerin orada olduğunu bilmiyorduk, gelişimizi tahmin etmişler. Şehirde geceleri dolaşan şeytan söylentileri başlayınca da vampir olduğumuzdan emin oldular.  
Cordy -Kasabayı uyarmaya çalıştılar.. ama kimse onlara inanmadı..

cordy bakışlarını angel’a diker..

Cordy -Sen bir tanesini kilisede gördün.. Uzun, gri saçlı yaşlı bir adamdı.. Pederi şeytanı evine alacağı konusunda uyardı. Peder onu lanetleyerek kovdu.. Sonra da Darla’yla seni akşam yemeğine davet etti.. Ve öldü..  
angel merdivenlerin sonunda durmuş, cordy’e bakıyordur..

Angel -Sen bunu nasıl biliyorsun?  
Cordy -Senin hayatını görmüştüm, hatırladın mı? Yüce varlıkken.. Ama imgelemde anlayamamışım.. Peder ölünce, siz de kilisede bir katliam yarattınız.. Sonra tüm kasaba çingenelere inanmaya başladı, onlar da o kara büyüyü yaptılar..  
Angel -Tutsak tutma büyüsünü..

spike hala kabul etmeyerek angel’a bakıyordur..

Spike -Çingene halkının tatooyla uğraştığını bilmiyordum..  
Angel -Kendi kanlarından bir büyü yaptılar.. Tıpkı bizim senin ruhunu korumamız gibi. Ama beni bir tabuta hapsetmişlerdi.. Biri ihanet etmedikçe kurtulamayacaktım.  
Spike -Süpriz... Darla seni kurtarmaya geldi..  
angel omuz silker..  
Angel -Elbette.. Ben de kasabanın geri kalanını öldürdüm, sonra da çingene kızı..  
cordy gözlerini devirerek bir kaç basamak daha iner..  
Cordy -Ne doğum günü hediyesi ama!

angel hakikaten korkmuş gibi bir ifadeyle cordelia’ya bakar..

Angel -Şu bütün hayatımı görme meselesi var ya? Gerçekten ürkütücü.  
Cordy -Her neyse, yani şimdi Yüce Güçler geçmişten mi imgelem yolluyorlar? Yani bütün o Lorne’un gördükleri sadece geçmişten olabilir mi??..  
Angel -Ben beyaz kan öldürmedim.. Hatırlardım..  
spike da başını sallar..  
Spike -Ben de..  
Cordy -Ama *belli ki* geçmişle alakalı bir şey!

angel mırıldanır..

Angel -Başka çingene kalmadı.. Sonuncusu Jenny’di.. Biliyorsun..

cordy kafa koparma işareti yapar.. angel yüzünü buruşturur..

Angel -Bu gerçekten ürkütücüydü.  
Spike -Bilmiyorum, Angel, yani kim bilebilir ki? Başka çingene kaldıysa da gelip seninle tanışmak isteyeceklerini sanmıyorum..  
Cordy -Evet, özellikle de..

cordy tekrar kafa koparma işareti yapar..

Angel -Şunu yapmasan?  
Spike -Peki en azından şu kehaneti yapan onlar olabilir mi?? Ruhunu kazanan vampir, tekrar insan olacak kehanetini??

çok nahoş bir sessizlik olur.. angel spike’a bakıyordur..

Spike -Yani ruhlu vampir demek istedim..  
Angel -Hala inanıyorsun Spike.  
Spike -Hey ben bir şey demedim!  
Angel -Biz burada kimin tekrar öldürmeye başlayacağını öğrenmeye çalışıyoruz, sen ise muhtemelen gerçek olmayan aptal bir yemi düşünüyorsun!  
Spike -Ne var düşünüyorsam?? Sen istediğin kadar bu bir saçmalık nutukları atabilirsin ama ikimiz de biliyoruz ki, kahrolası tüm işaretler seni gösteriyor ve eğer hepsi doğruysa insan olacaksın!!  
Cordy -Pekala, şu konuyu kapatalım..

fırtınanın yaklaştığını hisseden cordy ikisinin arasına geçmiş kavgayı durdurmaya çalışıyordur.. angel aniden çileden çıkmış gibidir..

Angel -Bu mu?? Bu mu yani?? Sence tekrar insan olmak için dünyanın yarısını ve arkadaşlarımı katletmeli miyim?? Oh, madem insan oluyorum ne önemi var!! Yolumun üzerindeyken Buffy’e de uğrarım belki ha ne dersin??

tek buffy sözcüğü bile spike’ın aklını başına toplamış gibidir, mırıldanır..

Spike -Tamam kes şunu, tamam..  
Angel -Senin problemin ne, biliyor musun Spike?? Hala ne kadar şanslı olduğunun farkına varamamış gibisin!! Yüz yıl boyunca bir lanetle yaşamak zorunda kalmadın, bir ruhun var ve önüne çıkan her kahrolası empati iblisi ruhunun derinliğinden kötülük ve karanlığın geldiğini söylemiyor!!  
Spike -Kes şunu tamam mı?? Öyle dememeliydim, tamam..

angel sonunda siniri yatışmış, sessizleşir.. spike derin bir nefes alır..

Spike -Angel.. ben gerçekten, gerçekten eğer öyle bir kehanet varsa, ve sonu da öyle bitiyorsa, sana ait olması gerektiğini düşünüyorum.. İstemediğimden değil ama böylesi doğru olacakmış gibi geldiği için..  
Angel -Öyle bir kehanet yok, Spike. Kimse insana dönüşmeyecek.

üçüncü kat.. wesley elindeki taşları dikkatle üst üste dizip küçük bir çakıl piramitini tamamlıyordur.. başını kaldırıp kapıya baktığında yanında lorne’u getiren fred’i görerek gülümser..

Wesley -Lorne.. Teşekkürler. Biraz sana ihtiyacımız olacak. Yardım eder miydin?

lorne yerde çökmüş wesley’nin etrafındaki kandan halkaya ve her köşesine yerleştirilmiş bir takım nesnelere şöyle bir bakar.. fazla neşeli bir sesle güler..

Lorne -Elbette!!.. Ne yapmam gerek?!  
Wesley -Sanırım eksik bir şey yok.. Ben diğerlerini de buraya çağırırken sen de ona açıklar mısın?

ikisi bir an gülümseşir, sonra wesley merdivene doğru ilerleyerek aşağı inmeye başlar.. bu sırada fred lorne’un korkusunu anlamış gibi hafifçe kolundan çekerek gülümser, halkadakileri açıklamaya başlar..

Fred -Bunlar dört elementi simgeliyor.. O ortadaki piramitte birleşecekler.

lobi.. aşağıda cordelia, dikkatle bir takım kağıtları karıştırıyordur.. wesley’in başı trabzanlarda gözükünce hemen elindeki kaldırır.. wesley seslenir..

Wesley -Cordy, büyüye başlıyoruz.. diğerlerini alıp buraya gelir miydin?  
tam o sırada gunn kapıyı çarparak içeri girer..  
Gunn -Nereye geliyoruz?  
Wesley -Charles sen de.. Üçüncü kattayız.  
Gunn -Wes! Konuşmamız gerek.  
onun yüzündeki öfkeli ve ciddi ifadeyi gören cordelia şaşkınlıkla kapıya yaklaşır..  
Cordy -Ne oldu?  
Gunn -Burada değil. Dışarı gelin.

üçüncü kat.. fred eliyle tek tek gösterirken parmağı ilk önce küçük bir odun yığınına uzanır..

Fred -Bu ateş..

daha sonra halkanın kenarındaki mavi tozdan küçük bir halkacığı daha gösterir..

Fred -Bu su..

sonra sırasıyla sarı üç dalgayla gösterilmiş başka bir işareti ve bir avuç toprağı gösterir..

Fred -Bunlar da havayla toprak. Şimdi büyüye göre bizim bunları canlandırmamız gerekiyor. Böylece ruh halkasını koruyabilecekler..

hyperion.. dışarıdaki küçük avlu.. gunn burnundan soluyarak elindeki çantayı mermer masanın üzerine fırlatır.. wesley ve cordelia arkasından gün ışığına çıkarlar.. wesley hayretle cordyle bakışır, sonra ciddi bir tavırla gunn’a döner..

Wesley -Charles ne oldu? Wolfram&Hart’ta bir şeyler mi dönüyor?  
gunn elleri belinde belli ki tepesi atmış homurdanır..  
Gunn -Ah, ihtiyar Wolfi’de çok şey dönüyor. Ama tek dönen şeyler orada değil ne var ki! Tam burada, burnumuzun dibinde.  
Wesley -Kim? Ne?  
cordy aniden parmağını sallayarak şıklatır..  
Cordy -Eve değil mi? O kadının pes etmeyeceğini biliyordum!  
Gunn -Evet ama sadece o değil! İçimizde bir Brutus var. Ben buna köstebek derim.  
wesley yavaş yavaş yüzüne yerleşen bir anlayış ifadesiyle mırıldanır..  
Wesley -Spike..  
gunn son derece mutsuz başını sallar..  
Gunn -Dostum, başından beri bu işin içindeler. Hepsini gördüm. Hepsi burada.  
Cordy -Gunn, *dostum*, şunu doğru dürüst en baştan anlat..  
Gunn -Harmony’le konuşuyordum.. Bir kaç imzalanacak şeyi alıp tam çıkıyordum ki o güvenlik şeflerinden birinin sedyeyle dışarı çıkarıldığını gördüm. Biri ona saldırmış. Ben de içeri sızıp bir göz atmaya karar verdim. Her şey yerli yerindeydi. Sadece bu kaset hariç.

gunn çantayı açıp içinden güvenlik kamerasının kasetlerini çıkarır.. içlerinden biraz dış kağıdı hırpalanmış bir tanesini tutarak gösterir..

Gunn -Bu, salak yerine koyulduğumuzun tam ifadesi.  
Cordy -Charles.. tatlım.. Emin misin? Bu mümkün olamaz..  
Gunn -Cordy.. burada Eve Spike’la konuşuyor.  
Cordy -Ne olmuş yani, o yaratık önüne çıkan her erkeğe sulanıyor!!  
Gunn -Ona Angel’ı öldürmesini söylüyor.  
Cordy -Bakın, ben gerçekten Spike’ı, hem de alçak herifin teki olduğu zamandan beri tanıyorum ve şunu söylüyorum ki o tam da böyle bir numara çevirecek biri!

wesley kolları kavuşmuş sessizce gunn’a bakar..

Wesley -Bu doğru Charles.. Sunnydale’deki tecrübelerim Spike konusunda tek bir şeyi anlamama yetti.. Onun ne yapacağı önceden tahmin edilemez.  
Cordy - Hey, kim onun Eve’le şöyle eğlencelik bir oyun çevirmediğini söyleyecek bize?!  
Gunn -Ben söylüyorum. Kaset, Spike ona sırıtırken bitiyor. Bu ikincisinde ise asansörlerin orada konuşuyorlar.. Teybe de kaydettim, dinleyin..

gunn teybe basar.. bir süre sonra eve’in neşeli sesi duyulur..

_Eve -Güzel bir gündüz uykusu çektik mi prenses?_  
Spike -Boşuna uğraşıyorsun Eve. Angel’ı öldürmeyeceğim, en azından bunun için.  
Eve -Ah demek başka nedenlerin var? Angelus için kaç tane?  
Spike -Seni öldürmemem için gereken nedenlerden çok.  
Eve -Eğlenceli, komik çocuk. Son zamanlarda bir değişiklik hissettin mi?  
Spike -Kendini taze elma zanneden birilerini gördüğümde çıkan dayanılmaz içme hissi hariç, hayır.  
Eve -Oysa biri hissediyor. Olaylar değişiyor Spike. O değişecek. Ve siz bunu izleyeceksiniz. Tadını çıkar.  
Spike -Ne var biliyor musun?? Senin kahrolası patronun hakkındaki fantazilerin beni hiç ilgilendirmiyor!! Senin ve de herhangi bir tür ortak bozuntusunun da bu konuda ne düşündüğü beni hiç ilgilendirmiyor!! Eğer Angel’ı öldürmek istiyorsam bunu tek başıma ve de ruhunu çıkartsam mı çıkartmasam mı diye kuruntulara kapılmadan yaparım!! Bir tek kazıkla, puf, gitti!!! Tamam mı???

spike asansörlere girerken kayıttaki ses tonu bir kaç volüm değişir.. sonra tekrar düzelir.. eve’in hafif metalikleşmiş sesi duyulur..

_Eve -Onu öldürmezsin.. A takımı senin için o büyüyü tamamlayana kadar._  
Spike -Ne?  
Eve -Ah o ruh çok kıymetli, Spikey. Kaybetmeni istemeyiz. Wes ve diğerleri büyüyü tamamlayana kadar bekle. Sonra da *belki* teklifimi başından sonuna dek dinlemeye razı olursun.

çalışan asansörlerin uğultusundan başka bir an ses duyulmaz.. eve nazik bir tonla devam eder..

_Eve -Asıl Ortaklar seninle sandığından daha fazla ilgileniyorlar William.  
Sana sadece en nefret ettiğin adamdan kurtulma şansını değil.. belki de bu dünyadaki en akla hayale sığmayacak teklifi sunuyorlar._

spike’ın aldırmayan homurtusu duyulur..

_Spike -Ve o da?.. Ne? Sen misin?  
Eve -Ruhun.. canlı bedenin.. ve önünde sonsuza dek uzanan muhteşem bir hayat. Asıl ortaklar, eğer anlaşmalarını uygun bulursan, sana insanlığını öneriyorlar.. ve Angel’ın buradaki yerini.. Wolfram &Hart’ın başına geçmeyi. Tabi onu öldürdüğün anda.._

teypteki kayıt eve’in gülümseyen sesiyle son bulur..  
gunn kayıdı durdurur, soran gözlerle cordelia’ya ve wesley’e bakar.. ikisi de sarsılmış görünüyorlardır..

Gunn -Ne düşünüyorsunuz?  
wesley mırıldanır..  
Wesley -Asansörlerin yanında konuşurlarken onları görmüştük.. Cordy.. Sana endişelerim olduğunu söylemiştim.

cordy başını öne eğer.. bir şey dinliyormuş gibidir.. sonra tekrar kaldırarak wese bakar, sakin bir sesle..

Cordy -Spike’ın bize ihanet ettiğini mi düşünüyorsun?

gunn omuzlarını silkerek mırıldanır..

Gunn -Kim etmezdi ki? Adamlar ona hayatını sunuyorlar.. gerçek bedenini.. burada kalırsa belki de hiç bir zaman elde edemeyeceği bir şeyi.  
Wesley -Charles, endişeni anlıyorum.. Eve’in böyle bir teklif yapması Asıl Ortaklar’a karşı kozumuzu kaybettiğimiz anlamına gelir. Artık bizi ve Angel’ı gözden çıkarabiliyorlar. Fakat, hayır, gene de bu kaset Spike açısından hiç bir şey ifade etmiyor..

cordelia’nın bakışları wesley’e döner.. wesley’nin gözleri bir ona, bir de gunn’a döner.. alçak, tehlikeli bir sesle ekler..

Wesley -Ama bu gözlerimizi ve kulaklarımızı açık tutmamıza engel olmaz..

hyperion’un ikinci katından, ağaçların gölgesinin arkasında kalmış, avluya ve konuşan üçlüye bakan bir pencereden, uzun, siyah deri paltolu, sarı-beyaz saçlı bir gölge geri çekilerek kaybolur..

lorne son kez açıklamaları dinlerken sonunda derin bir nefes alır..

Lorne -Pekala.. o kadar da kötü değil..  
karanlık bir köşeden bir homurtu gelir..  
Spike -Tabi öyle.  
Fred -Hadi amaa.. Eğlenceli bile denebilir! Senin neyin var Spike? Geldiğinden beri pek suratsızsın.  
spike oturduğu köşeden iki parmağını kaldırır..  
Spike -İki kelime söyleyeyim: “Kara büyü”.  
Lorne -Oookey, tatlı kuşum, ben tekrar ürkmeden şu işi tamamlayalım.  
Fred -Büyü işlerinin bu kadar fizikle ilgili olduğunu bilmiyordum.. Yani yanlış kitabı açana kadar. Her neyse Pylea’daki bereket dualarını hatırlıyor musun?

lorne hafifçe kaş kaldırır..

Lorne -Hatırlamamaya çalışıyorum.  
Fred - Eh, onlardan biraz daha güzeller. Wesley’e tek başıma da yapabileceğimi söyledim ama senin de yanımda olmanı rica etti. Bana eşlik eder misin?

lorne gülümseyerek onun uzattığı elini tutarken kapı aralanır, içeri wesley, gunn ve onlara eşlik eden cordy girer..

Lorne -Her zaman. Kaya-no-m'tek.  
Wesley -Başlamadınız değil mi?  
fred gülümseyerek, lorne’u halkanın içine çeker..  
Fred -Henüz değil.  
eliyle kimsenin farketmediği karanlık bir köşeyi işaret eder..  
Fred -Siz yokken Spike da geldi, ona da baştan açıklamak zorunda kaldım.

wesley spike’a bir bakış atar, sonra hiç bir şey söylemeden fred ve lorne’un yanına gider.. ikisi el ele tutuşarak halkanın ortasında bağdaş kurarlar..

cordy etrafına bakınır..

Cordy -Gunn? Angel’ı gördün mü?  
Gunn -Etrafta değil mi?  
Cordy -Hayır.. en son onu lobide gördüm, sonra bir şey alacağını söyleyerek odasına gitti..  
Gunn -Bir göz atmamı ister misin?  
Cordy -Hayır.. hayır sen burada kal, olur da bir şey ters giderse sana ihtiyaçları var..

cordy halkanın etrafından dolanarak spike’ın yanına gelir.. daha o başını bile kaldırmadan alçak sesle homurdanır..

Cordy -Ben sana inanıyorum, o yüzden surat yapmayı kes.

spike dehşetle karışık hayretle oturduğu köşeden başını kaldırır..

Cordy -Seni gördüm tamam mı? Bizi izlerken?? Hissettim veya her neyse! Bu Yüce Güç pakedinde bilmediğim bir sürü şey var. Ayrıca Angel’ın Hayatı filminin büyük bir kısmında sen de varsın, o yüzden hiç sızlanma. 

spike oturduğu yerde derin bir nefes alır, sonra sıkılı şakaklarıyla aniden ayağa fırlar..

Spike -Tamam. O halde gidip çok bilmiş ortaklarına da bunu söyleyeyim.  
Cordy -Spike! Hayır. Kavga çıkarmak şimdi hiç bir şeye yaramayacak. Ne düşündükleri önemli değil, eğer senden tamamen kuşku duyuyor olsalardı büyüyü tamamlamaya uğraşmazlardı!  
Spike -Ama ben ne düşündüklerine önem veriyorum!!  
Cordy -Öyleyse kös kös oturacağına öyle biri olmadığını kanıtla onlara! İşe yara!

spike dişleri sıkılı, kime saldıracağını karar veremiyormuş gibi bakışları wes’le gunn arasında gidip gelir.. sonra cordy’nin üzerine dikili bakışlarıyla karşılaşır.. pes eder..

Spike -İyi, tamam.. Dediğin gibi olsun. Ama *kimsenin* benim hakkımda böyle konuşmasına izin vermem. *Kimsenin*!!  
Cordy -Konuşmuyorlar. Büyü yapıyorlar. Git ve yardım lazım mı sor!

wesley derin bir nefes alarak doğrulur, halkanın ortasında kendilerini büyüye hazırlayan fred’le lorne’a bakar..

Wesley -Eğer her şey yolunda giderse işe yaraması gerek..  
cordy’nin durduğu köşeden spike yanlarına gelir..  
Spike -Benim yapabileceğim bir şey var mı?  
Lorne -Evet, güneş saçlım, benim için dua et.  
cordy başparmaklar havada arkadan seslenir..  
Cordy -Bir numarasın sen Lorny, hayatım!

gunn elinde kılıcı, havada sallayarak güler..

Gunn -Endişelenme Lorne, eğer korkunç bir zombi çıkacak bir şey olsaydı, Wes Fred’i yanına oturtmazdı..  
Fred -Hey! Sen kendine bak koca oğlan! Fare avcısı!  
Gunn -Şaka yapıyorumm..  
wesley son derece normal bir ifadeyle başını sallar..  
Wesley -Hayır Spike, sanmıyorum.  
Lorne -Heh.. Korkudan dişlerim takırdıyor.  
Fred -Lornee..  
Wesley -Ah bir şey var.. az kalsın unutuyordum.. Latince biliyor musun?  
Spike -Okuyacak kadar.  
Wesley -Çok iyi. Benim bir ara kitabı bırakmam gerekiyor, o zaman sen devam edersin. Angel’a söylemeyi düşünüyordum ama.. o nerede?  
Cordy -Tanrım, bilmiyorum! Kimse yarım saattir Angel’ı görmedi mi??  
Wesley -Onun için endişelenemeyiz. Bu element sembolleri daha fazla kalmamalılar. Bize yapmamızı söylediği buydu. Başlıyoruz.

wesley akşam güneşinin aydınlattığı halkanın içinden çıkarak arkaya, spike ve cordy’nin yanına yaklaşır.. kapının önünde gunn elinde kılıcı hazır bekliyordur.. wesley okumaya başlar..

Wesley -Biz, yedi kat toprağın ve yedi kat göğün çocukları, burada, yakarışlarımızı duyurmak için toplandık. Güçlerin bize sunduğu merhamete sığınarak yalvarıyoruz, bizden yardımızınızı esirgemeyin.. Ey, dünyaya hükmeden dört ana güç, varoluşunuzu gerçekleştirerek emelimizi kutsayın..

halkanın içinde fred ve lorne karşı karşıya oturmuş, gözleri kapalı ellerini kavuştururlar.. fred gülümseyerek mırıldanır..

Fred -Sakin ol, yeşil şey.. Birazdan Wesley’in sesi kesilecek..  
Lorne -Evet, biliyorum tatlı güvercinim.. Seni şakırken duymak istiyorum..  
Fred -Hey, şarkı söylemek Pylea’da yasaktır..

wesley gözleri kitapta okumaya devam ederken, diğerlerinin gözleri yavaş yavaş yükselen beyaz bir halkanın içinde kalan lorne ve fred’dedir.. ikisi de şeffaf bir ışık perdesinin arkasındaymış gibi gülümseyerek konuşuyorlardır.. biraz sonra fred’in yabancı bir ilahi okurmuşcasına tatlı sesi duyulur..

Fred -K’yele maha-su ne-ye.. owr’ng kum-si-nu ye..

lorne gözleri kapalı gülümseyerek ona eşlik eder..

Lorne -E maha-su-k’le.. Bhul’ne-kum shk-‘ll ne hu si e..

ikisinin seslerinin birleştiği notada, ışık perdesinin üzerinde bir titreşim oluşur gibi olur, havada kırmızı bir nokta asılı kalır.. wesley elindeki kitabı yere bırakarak eğilmiş, yerden kavradığı hançerle avuçlarının içini keser..

Wesley -Terra, Aer, Aqua et Ignis. Hic et nunc.  Tekrar et.

spike hayretlere mi düşsün, elindeki kitaptan mı korksun ne yapacağını bilemeden bir eliyle kitabı tutarak çabucak latince okumaya devam eder..

Spike -Terra.. Aer, Aqua et Ignis. Hic et nunc.

wesley ellerini kaldırmış oluşan kırmızı noktaya uzatır, nokta büyüyerek onun kanlı iki elinde toplanır.. halkanın içinde fred ve lorne hiç bir şeyin farkında olmadan gülümseyerek şarkı söylüyorlardır..

halkaya en yakın olan gunn bile sersemlemiş görünüyordur..

Spike -Terra, Aer, Aqua et Ignis! Hic et nunc.  
cordy aniden fırlar..  
Cordy -Gidip Angel’ı bulacağım..  
Spike -Cordelia hayır! Oraya yaklaşma..

spike tam zamanında cordy’i kolundan çekerek uzaklaştırır.. spike ve o, güneşin ışınlarıyla sapsarı aydınlanan halkaya bakakalır.. kırmızı bulut wesley’nin ellerinden yükselerek dört ana madde simgesine dağılır..  
   
ilk önce, küçük çalı çırpı yığını bir ateş duvarıyla yükselerek sarılı kırmızılı upuzun, ince bir alev sütun oluşturur.. arkasından mavi tozdan küçük halka sınırları içinde masmavi bir gölcüğe dönüşür, o da yükselerek bir sütunu tamamlar.. onun yanındaki sarı üç dalga işareti olduğu yerde dönerek hafif, kum rengi bir hortum oluşturarak yükselir.. ve en son, daireyi tamamlayan bir avuç toprak yeşererek filizlenir.. ondan çıkan yemyeşil sütunla halka tamamlanır..

fred ve lorne bereket ilahisini tamamlayarak susar.. fred gözlerini açarak etraflarında yükselen dört ince sütuna bakar..

Fred -Tanrım.. inanılmaz..  
Wesley -Fred, Lorne, sütunlar ruh halkasına tekrar inene dek yerinizden kıpırdamayın..  
Lorne -Acelemiz yok, gerçekten, sizi bilmem ama çocuklar burada bir mucize oluyor..

halkanın içindekiler hayranlıkla elementlere bakarken spike son derece tedirgin büyünün bitmesini bekliyordur.. wesley ellerine bandajları sararken gülümseyerek gunn’a bakar..

Wesley -İyi misin?  
Gunn -Fena sayılmam. Bir ara başım dönüyor sandım.  
Wesley -Güçlü bir büyü sayılır. Ruh halkasını korumaları gerek. Bu halkaya giren her ruhsuz yaratığı korkunç bir ölüm bekler..  
spike halsizce mırıldanır..  
Spike -Teşekkürler tanrım..  
wesley’nin bakışları spike’dan cordelia’ya döner.. onun gözlerini görünce kaşları çatılır..  
Wes -Cordy? İyi misin?..

cordy yavaşça hayır anlamında başını sallarken yavaş yavaş ışıldamaya başlar.. spike derhal en yakın karanlık köşeye gerilerken wesley elindekileri bırakmış ona yaklaşır..

Wesley -Cordelia??!

halkayı saran güneş rengi ışık yavaş yavaş cordy’i de içine almaya başlar.. wesley hızla onu kolundan tutmuş, halkanın etrafından uzaklaştırarak kapıya sürüklemeye başlar..

Wesley -Gunn! Çıkar onu buradan!!

ama daha gunn cordelia’ya elini bile süremeden o sapsarı bir ışıkla parlar.. gözleri altın renginden bakır rengine dönerek fısıldar..

Cordy -Görebiliyorum.. beyaz kan.. sürükleniyor..  
eli boğazına gider..  
Cordy -Yaralı.. boynundan yaralanmış.. karların üzerinde sürükleniyor..  
gözleri uzaklarda eli öne uzanır..  
Cordy -Biri ona yardıma geliyor.. elini uzatıyor.. beyaz kan ölmek üzere.. ama şimdi düzeldi.. artık bedeninde değil.. ama o iyi..

cordy’den çıkan ışık aniden kesilerek durur.. o geriye düşerek wesley’e tutunur.. wesley fısıldar..

Wesley -İyi misin? Tamam.. Gunn, çıkar onu buradan..

element sütunları yavaş yavaş halkaya inerken wesley mırıldanır..

Wesley -Spike, sen de onlarla git, burada başka işimiz kalmadı..

fred ve lorne neler olduğunu anlamak için wesley’e bakarken, spike hızla gunn ve cordy’nin arkasından kapıdan çıkar..

gunn cordy’i tutarak merdivenlerden inerken o mırıldanıyordur..

Cordy -Tanrım, bile bile olmadı.. Yani birden o şey beni çekmeye başladı.. Ve gerçekten gördüm biliyor musun? Yani zırvalama şeyler değildi gene..  
Gunn -Wes güçlü bir büyü olduğunu söyledi. Belki de senin antenlerini de devreye geçirmiştir..  
Cordy -Olabilir.. Tanrım şunu yapmaktan vazgeçseler? Ben sadece Angel’ı arıyordum..  
Gunn -Angel’ı ararken beyaz kanı mı buldun?  
Cordy -Sence alakalı mılar?

spike arkalarından yetişir..

Spike -Hey.. seni bir yere oturtalım ve Charles’la ikimiz Angel’ı arayalım, olur mu?  
Gunn -Güzel fikir gibi geliyor. Tek başına idare edeceğine emin misin?  
Cordy -Ben iyiyim, ben iyiyim, gidip Angel’ı bulun, lütfen..

spike ve gunn otelde uzaklaşırken, cordy oturduğu koltuğa yaslanarak derin bir iç çeker..

o anda titrek bir cayırtıyla elektrikler kesilir..

 

\-------

Latince Çeviri: Toprak, Hava, Su ve Ateş. Burada ve şimdi.


	11. Kayıp Ruh

aynı anda otelin üçüncü kat merdiveninde fred hızla başını kaldırarak sönen ışıklara bakar.. o, arkasından merdivenleri inen lorne ve en öndeki wesley alacakaranlıkta, pencereden vuran soluk kırmızı ışık altında kalmışlardır..

Fred -N..ne? Neler oluyor?  
Lorne -Neden ışıklar gitti?  
wesley inebilmesi için frede elini uzatarak aşağı çeker.. birdenbire çok ciddileşmiş görünüyordur..

Wesley -Bir arıza oluşmuş olamaz, daha bu sabah su ve elektrikleri kontrol ettim..  
Lorne -N..ne..ne demek istiyorsun yani?  
wesley dikkatle aşağı katı dinleyerek büyü yapmakta kullandıkları bıçağı çıkarır..  
Wesley -Biri otelde..

spike ve yanında kılıcını hazır tutan gunn sessizce duruyorlardır.. gunn ışıkların yanmadığını görünce bir iç çeker, spike’a döner..

Gunn -Fazla şansımız yok. Kontaklar falan atmış olmalı. Wes şişirilmiş fatura olasılığına karşı...

_“.......t..”_

Gunn -..kontrol edeceğini söylemişti oysa..  
Spike -Şunu duyabiliyor musun?  
spike aniden kulak kesilmiş, kaşları çatılmıştır..

wesley tek başına, ağır ağır merdivenleri iniyordur.. ceplerini karıştırarak küçük bir fener bularak yakar.. hafif bir mırıltı duymuş gibidir.. etrafına, oda numaralarına bakınır.. sonra yavaşça karanlık bir odanın kapısını aralar.. mırıltının kaynağını bulmuştur..  
wes aniden elindeki bıçakla ışığı odadaki iki karaltıya tutar..

Wes -Kımıldama!  
cordelia, bir koltuğun başında diz çökmüş, yüzünü wesley’e çevirir..  
Wes -Oh Cordelia..  
wes feneri indirerek elini uzatır..  
Wes -Gel hadi, burada tek başına kalmamalısın, otelde bir şey var..

cordy kıpırdamadan yaşlı gözlerle ona bakmaya devam edince wesley’nin havadaki eli düşer.. yüzündeki ifade kararır..

Wes -Cordelia..? İyi mis-?

wesley bir adım atarken hafifçe ışığı çevirir.. ve o anda elindeki fener koltuğu aydınlatır..

angel koltukta oturuyordur..  eğik fenerin ışığında bile siyah gömleğiyle korkunç bir tezat yapan beyaz yüzü görünüyordur.. gözleri kapalı, başı hafifçe yana düşmüştür.. wesley donakalmış, mırıldanır..

Wesley -Aman tanrım..  
cordelia donmuş wesley’nin görüntüsü karşısında fısıldar..  
Cordy -Ben.. ben ışıklar kesilince buraya geldim..  
wesley hızla onun yanına, koltuğa doğru eğilir, angel’ın omzuna dokunur..  
Wesley -Angel.. Angel beni duyabiliyor musun?

wesley yavaşça onun anlına dokunur, gözlerini kontrol eder.. teni buz gibidir.. sonra dikkatli gözleri onun yavaşça yutkunduğunu farkeder.. hafif bir ses çatlayarak duyulur..

Angel -Cordy.. sen misin?

cordelia ağlamak üzere, onun buz gibi ellerini avuçlarına alarak sımsıkı kavrar... fısıldar..

Cordy -Benim, Angel, bizi duyabiliyor musun?  
Angel -Sadece.. biraz oturacaktım.. karanlık mı oldu..  
Wesley -Endişelenme, dinlenmeye çalış.. biz hallederiz..  
Angel -Biraz yorgunum.. uyumak istiyorum..

wesley onun başını arkaya doğru yatırır.. angel’ın odaksız gözleri son kez kırpışır, sonra kapanır..  wesley yatağın üzerindeki pikeyi alarak yavaşça onun üzerine örterken o kıpırtısız bir uykudadır.. wes usulca geri çekilir.. hıçkırmamak için ellerini ağzına kapatmış cordelia’ya bakar.. sessizce onu yerden kaldırır.. mırıldanır..

Wesley -Cordy.. gel hadi.. sana söz veriyorum.. ne olursa olsun, onu iyileştirmenin bir yolunu bulacağım..

spike hafifçe elini kaldırır..  mırıldanır..  
Spike -Biri inliyor.. hayır inleme değil de..  
gunn aniden endişelenmiş gibidir..  
Gunn -Angel’ı kontrol etmemiz gerek..

_“..fl.....t..”_

Spike -Gene başladı.. hiç bir şey duymadığına emin misin? Fısıldıyor gibi..  
Gunn -Spike! Onu bulabilir misin?  
Spike -Hayır, burada çok uzun zaman kalmışsınız, her yerde kokunuz var..

aniden fısıltı lobiden yükselen bir sese dönüşünce, otelin farklı köşelerindeki altı kişi olduğu yerde donakalır..

_“Su...flet.. pie.. rdut.. Suflet.. pierdut..”_

spike deli gibi koşmaya başlar, gunn elinde kılıcı onu takip ediyordur, ikisi köşeyi dönünce aniden wesley’le karşılaşırlar, elinde bıçağı koşuyordur.. üçlü köşeyi dönerek lobiye inen merdivenlerin başına geldiklerinde üçüncü kattan uzun, korkutucu bir çığlık kopar..

ama üç erkek daha arkasını dönemeden, bir güç dalgası hızla onları merdivenlerden uçurur.. trabzanlar kırılırken gunn başını yere vurarak sersemler, wesley sertçe ortadaki yuvarlak koltuğa çarpar, spike son anda vampirleşerek havaya yükselir, zarar görmeden yere iner.. bağırır..

Spike -İyi misiniz??!!  
Wes -Fred ve Lorne’u yalnız bıraktım! Yukarda güvencede olacaklarını sanmıştım, üçüncü kattalar!

çığlık iki katına katlanarak sürüyordur.. spike olduğu yerde yükselerek trabzanlara atlar, var gücüyle koşmaya başlar.. bir yandan bağırıyordur..

Spike -Cordelia! Angel! Fred!

karanlıkta daha iyi görmeye başlamış vampir gözleri bir iblis kokusu sezerek yere eğilince lorne’un baygın bedeniyle karşılaşır.. çığlığın içinde sesini duyurmaya çalışarak haykırır..

Spike -FRED!

üçüncü kat.. terkedilmiş mutfak..  
kırık pencerelerden içeri ayışığı ve gece rüzgarı dolarken fred geriler..  
tam karşısında, halkanın etrafında, yaklaşık on metrelik kapkara bir bulut yükseliyordur.. bulut halkanın arkasına çekilerek, havada süzülen simsiyah bir pelerin oluşturur.. beyaz, ölü yüzlü, tavanı dolduran, iğrenç, yeşil pençeli, kıpkırmızı ağzından hırıltılar çıkaran bir cesettir bu..

yaratığın iki elinde de kıpkırmızı ateş topları oluşurken, fred dehşet içinde geriye düşer.. dizleri  titreyerek ayağa kalkar, geriler.. gırtlağını yırtarcasına çığlık atıyordur..

aniden arkasından bir el ağzına bastırarak onu kendine çeker..  
fred yaratığın hırıltıları arasında kalbi gümbür gümbür atarken, kulağında angel’ın fısıltısını duyar..

Angel -Hareket etme. Seni sezemez.

yüzü en az yaratık kadar bembeyaz olan angel’ın eli, sımsıkı kolunu kavrarken fred bayılacak gibi onlara doğru eğilen yaratığa bakıyordur..

pelerinli ruhani ceset, havadan bir nefes çekiyormuşcasına hırıldar.. yaratığın ağzı olması gereken yer aralanır, aynı anda onlarca kişi konuşuyormuşcasına net, ruhani bir fısıltı duyulur..

Yaratık -Suflet.. pierdut.. SUFLET.. PIERDUT..  
Yaratık - SUFLET..  
Yaratık - .. PIERDUT..

angel usulca mırıldanır..

Angel -Nu, el este nu aici..  _-Hayır, o burada değil.._

yaratık aniden kükreyerek saldırır.. körlemesine yırtıcı pençelerini savurur.. angel hızla fred’i daha da kendine doğru çekerek onu korur.. fred şimdi resmen titriyordur.. yaratık dövünerek kendi kendine dönerken, angel mırıldanır..

Angel -Fred.. şimdi dediğimde.. ortadaki halkaya koşacaksın.. tamam mı?

fred’in boğazından itiraza benzer titrek bir ses çıkar.. angel arkasını duvara vermiş, ayakta durabilme gücü giderek azalırken onun kolunu sıkar..

Angel -Şimdi dediğimde.. tamam mı?

fred titreyerek başını sallar..  
yaratık çığlıklar atarak dönüyordur.. angel bekler.. bekler..

Angel -ŞİMDİ!

fred fırlatılarak ruh koruma halkasına doğru koşmaya başlar, yaratık çığlıkla döner, yolun yarısına gelmiş fred’e bir güç dalgası savurur, genç kadın uçarak çemberin içine düşer.. yaratık kollarıyla böğürerek ona doğru saldırır ama çemberin içine giremeden durur..  
fred çemberin ortasında yüz üstü baygın yatıyordur..  
spike kırarcasına kapıyı açarak içeri dalar..  
tepesinde süzülen karanlık yaratığı görünce donakalır..  
karşı köşeden angel’ın sesi yükselir..

Angel -Spike, kımıldama!

yaratık yüzünü angel’a çevirirken, uçuşan pelerinin arkasından spike’ın dehşetle donmuş yüzü görünebiliyordur.. angel emin olamadan tekrarlar...

Angel -Ne yaparsan yap ama sakın kımıldama..

ay ışığı mutfağa vuruyordur.. iki vampir ölü gibi kımıldamadan ortalarında süzülen simsiyah ruhani şeye ve yerde baygın yatan fred’e bakıyordur.. yaratık tekrar angel’a bakarak daha sönük bir sesle hırıldar..

Yaratık -Suflet.. pierdut.. Unde, este el?..  
Yaratık -Suflet.. pierdut.. Unde..?..  
Yaratık -.. este el?..

spike duyulmayan bir sesle mırıldanır..

Spike -Ne diyor? Romence pek bilmiyorum..  
Angel -Nerede olduğunu soruyor..  
Spike -Oh, bir şey mi kaybetmiş? Neyi?

angel cevap vermez.. yaratık kollarını yavaş yavaş açarak on farklı çeşit sesi aynı anda kullanarak konuşur..

Yaratık -El voinţă a voi a veni la spre nouă..  
Yaratık -Is mos adeo nos..  
Yaratık -Il, viendra vers nous..  
Yaratık -He will.. come to us..  
Yaratık -O, bize gelecek..

spike aniden elinde olmadan bir kaç adım atarak bağırır..

Spike -“O, bize gelecek” mi?!! Bu da ne demek oluyor?!!

yaratık derin bir tıslamayla olduğu yerde süzülerek spike’a döner.. angel onun arkasında, yerden kaptığı en ağır sopayı fırlatarak bağırır..

Angel -Spike, Fred’in yanına git! GİT!

spike resmen donmuş gibi önünde yükselenen ruhani karanlığa bakakalır..  
angel her şeyi göze alarak vampirleşirken spike’a bağırır..

Angel -SPİKE!

spike aniden uykudan uyanmış gibi silkinerek yerde yatan fred’e bakar.. o hızla halkaya doğru bir koşu koparırken aniden kulağına sesler çalınır..

Yaratık -Suflet.. pierdut..  
Yaratık -..yıp ruh..  
Yaratık -Kayıp.. ruh..

spike arkasını dönmüş yaratığa bakmak istiyorken ayakları halkanın içine girer.. ve aniden sesler bıçakla kesilmiş gibi kesilir.. spike hayretle onun önünde salınan karanlık şekle bakıyordur..

angel sapsarı gözlerini spike’a çevirir.. onun dışarı çıkmak ister gibi bir hareket yaptığını görünce elini hızla ona çevirerek bağırır..

spike angel’ın dediklerini duymasa da dediklerini anlayabiliyordur.. arkasına bakarak yere eğilir, fred’in vücudunu çevirerek kollarına alır.. yüzünde boydan boya bir kesik olan kız kayık gözlerini aralar.. eli onu tutan karaltının omzuna tutunur.. fısıldar..

Fred -Spike?  
Spike -Şişşt.. kalk hadi.. kalkabilecek misin?  
Fred -Evet.. ben..

fred tekrar önlerindeki karanlık yaratığı görünce bir çığlık atar.. spike onu kolundan yakalar..

Spike -Hey, hey sakin.. O buraya giremiyor..  
Fred -Aman tanrım, o.. o.. Angel mı??

spike hızla başını çevirince vampir yüzü tanınmayacak halde kımıldamadan yaratıkla bakışan angel’ı görür.. mırıldanır..

Spike -Evet o..  
fred kekeler..  
Fred -Neden.. neden buraya gelmiyor??  
spike en ufak kımıltıda titreşen yaratığa bakar..  
Spike -Fred, bir an önce buradan çıkmadan yardım getirmenin bir yolunu bulmalıyız..  
Fred -W..wes.. Charles..  
Spike -Seni bulmak için yukarı çıktığımda yarı baygındılar..

aniden dalgalanan, suyun altındaymış gibi boğuk bir ses duyulur..

Wesley -Fred, beni duyabiliyor musun?  
Fred -Wesley! Wes! Evet, evet, burdayım!  
Wesley -Kim seninle beraber?  
Fred -Spike.. biz halkanın içindeyiz ve.. ve dışarda Angel dehşet verici bir yaratıkla tek başına duruyor.. Wes, ona yardım edin..

aşağı katta anlında koca bir kesik olan wesley gözleri kapalı, lobideki yeni bir küçük beyaz halkanın ortasında bağdaş kurmuş oturuyordur.. çemberin dışında şiş başıyla gunn elinde baltası nöbet tutuyordur..

Wesley -Merdivenlerde görünmez bir bariyer var.. Bizim geçmemize izin vermedi.. Yaratık yapmış olmalı.. Yukarıda yaptığımız halkanın küçük bir benzerini burada yapmak zorunda kaldım.. Bu yüzden beni duyabiliyorsunuz..  
Spike -Cordelia sizinle mi??  
wesley bakışlarını kaldırır.. cordy lorne’un başına pansuman yapıyordur..

Wesley -İkinci katta sıkışmış durumda.. Buradan onu görebiliyorum, fakat bir şey yapamıyor.. İyi durumda..  
Fred -Wes, bize ne yapacağımızı söyle. Angel iyi gözükmüyor, daha fazla dayanamaz.  
Spike -O şey beni arıyor! Bana kayıp ruh diye seslenip duruyor ve Angel..!!  
Wesley -Kayıp ruh mu? Bu kehanetteki taşıyıcı olmalı..  
Spike -Dinle, neyi taşıdığı umrumda değil, sadece nasıl bu şeyi yok edeceğimizi söyle.  
Wesley -Yaratığı çemberin içine atmanız gerekiyor.. Nereden geldiğini bilmiyorum ama öyle bir gücü ancak koruma büyüsü yok edebilir..

yıldızlar parlıyordur.. gece serinliği iliklerine kadar doluyordur.. sessizlik angel’a bir an huzur getirir.. ruh halkasına baktıkça acıyan gözlerini karanlığa çevirir.. havada süzülen karanlık yaratık yüzünü ona eğerek fısıldar..

Yaratık -Sen, lanetlenmiş olan..  
Yaratık -Kaderin benimle değil..  
Yaratık -Seninki değil..

Angel -Kiminle o zaman?

Yaratık -Ben taşıyıcıyım.. bedenlerin taşıyıcısı..  
Yaratık -Ruhların taşıyıcısı..  
Yaratık -Beni senin kurbanların yarattı..

angel önünde süzülen karanlık gölgenin içinde onlarca tanıdık, eski, yabani yüz görür.. yüzünden garip bir titreşim geçerek fısıldar..

Angel -Çingeneler..

Yaratık -Bizler ruhumuzun özünü..  
Yaratık -Tek tek kanımız gibi..  
Yaratık -Ona bağışladık..

Angel -Shanshu için mi buradasınız?

Yaratık -Kehanet bizim elimizde değil..  
Yaratık -Sen bizim elimizde değilsin..  
Yaratık -Arayış amacımız farklı..

angel’ın bakışları çemberin içinden var gücüyle ona bağırıyor gibi görünen fred ve spike’a takılır.. tuhaf bir kayıtsızlıkla gözlerini onlardan çevirerek karanlıkların taşıyıcısına yönelir.. 

Angel -Onun için mi buradasınız?

Yaratık -Kayıp ruh, kehanetten çok farklı..  
Yaratık -Gözle görünmese de götürülmesi gerek..  
Yaratık -Bulunması gerek..

Angel -Aradığınız kişi benim.. Onu rahat bırakın..

Yaratık -Burada kalamaz..  
Yaratık -Sen onu götüreceksin..  
Yaratık -Ölüme götüreceksin..  
Yaratık -Ait olduğu yere..

Angel -Spike bir yere gitmiyor.

Yaratık -Arzun veya dileklerin önemli değil..  
Yaratık -Sen gerçekleştireceksin..  
Yaratık -Kaderin gerçekleştirecek..  
Yaratık -Ama şimdi değil..  
Yaratık -Bugün değil..

Angel -Onu cehenneme falan götürüyor değilim! Şimdi buradan toz olun!

yaratıktan yükselen ani güç dalgasıyla angel uçarak geri arkaya, tahta duvarlara çarpar, o anda spike halkanın içinden fırlayarak bağırır..

Spike -Hey! Yo-ho! Koca pelerin! Beni mi arıyordun?!

yaratık kıvrılıp dönerek ona doğru atılınca fred parmaklarıyla kolunun arasına bir kitap sıkıştırmış, hızla çöktüğü yerden yabani mersinleri alarak avucunda ezer..

Fred -Bizi ayakta tutan dört güç adına, sesleniyorum, gücünüzü bize gösterin, korumanızı gerçekleştirin, burada ve şimdi!

fred okumayı bitirdiğinde halkanın içinden dört ana renkte ışık huzmesi parlar, hızla yaratığa çarparak halkanın içine çeker..  
yaratık bir an kırmızı bir alevle parlar.. sonra korkunç bir çığlık atarak için için yanmaya başlar, saniyede binlerce yüz değiştiriyordur..  
sırtı duvara yaslı, bilinçsizce insan yüzüne dönmüş angel alev alan yaratığa dikilen gözleriyle ansızın dehşete düşmüş gibidir..  
yaratık son kez ona bakarcasına titreşir.. sonra küle dönüşür..

fred nefes nefese arkasını döner.. yere yıkılmak üzere olan angel’ı görünce hızla elindekileri atarak onun yanına koşar..

Fred -Angel!

fred angel’ın koluna dokunduğunda onun yeniden insan haline dönmüş yüzünde garip bir ifade görür..

Angel -Endişelenme küçük kız.  
halkanın içinde hala uçuşan küllere bakan spike aniden başını angel’a çevirir.. fred kaşları havalanmış, şaşkın şaşkın gülümser..  
Fred -Ne?  
angel kaşlarını çatılmış, hızla başını sallar.. yüzündeki garip ifade silinmiş, normale dönmüştür.. özür dilercesine mırıldanır..  
Angel -Ben.. ben özür dilerim.. ben iyiyim..  
fred endişelenmiş bakışlarını ona çevirir..  
Fred -Gel hadi.. seni buradan çıkaralım..

gece ayazı ayakta kıpırdamadan duran spike’ın paltosunu dalgalandırırken fred, angel’ın ayağa kalkmasına yardımcı olur, ikisi merdivenlerden inerken spike kafası karışmış bir ifadeyle onlara bakar, sonra peşlerinden gider..

* * *

hafif, düzgün bir el yazısı kağıtların üzerinde gezinir..

**Gözetmen Kayıtları**  
\- 12 Aralık 2003 -  
**01:54**

_Hava bulutsuz. Dolunayı bekliyoruz.  
Element büyüsünden sonra bize zorluk çıkaran bir şey olmadı. Willow’un yardımına ihtiyaç duyabileceğimizi düşünmüştüm ama gerek kalmadı. Yarım saat içinde büyü tamamlanmış olacak._

_Daha önce buraya not ettiğim Romen Yazıtları üzerine çalışmalarımda, Shanshu kehaneti ile ilgili bazı bağlantılar saptamıştım. Yazıtlarda sözü edilen Taşıyıcı’nın otele gelişi, arada çözemediğim metinlerin kayıp ruh yazmalarına ait olduğunu ortaya çıkardı. Şimdi bu yazıtların 19.yüzyıla, çingenelere ait olduğuna inanıyorum. Ne yazık ki, hâlâ tekrar çözümleyecek vakit bulamadım._

_Umarım bu geceki büyüden sonra Taşıyıcı’nın Spike hakkındaki sözlerini araştırmaya fırsatım olacak._

_Buna rağmen, bütün iblis, insan ve doğaüstü kaynaklarımı -Wolfram &Hart da dahil- kullandığım halde, Angel’ı içinde bulunduğu durumdan kurtaracak en ufak bir iz bulamadım. Ne Shanshu, ne de kehanetin bedenine fiziksel etkisi konusunda._

_Angel ise iki gün önce tekrar kan içmeye başladığını söyledi. Ama nedense bundan şüpheliyim._

_Giles telefonlarıma cevap vermiyor._

_Wyndam-Pryce._

* * *

 

  
hyperion..  
wesley ofisinde oturmuş, kırmızı kapaklı defteri kapatır.. önündeki lobiden angel geçerek buzdolabına ilerler.. wesley’e seslenir..

Angel -Büyüyü tamamladınız mı?

wesley elinden kalemi bırakarak ayağa kalkar..

Wesley -Nerdeyse. Dolunayı bekliyoruz.

lobi masasının üzerinde tuhaf bir şekilde beti benzi atmış görünen spike neşesiz neşesiz güler..

Spike -Beni kurt adam yapacaksınız değil mi? Hadi itiraf edin, hepsi bunun içindi..  
fred elinde bir karton kutuyla onun önünden geçerken bir bakış atar..  
Fred -Tabi, böylesi bize daha az sorun yaratırmış gibi.

gunn spike’ın yanında ayakta duruyordur, hafiften sırıtır..

Gunn -Aşağıda bir kafesimiz var, Ruh Çocuk, istiyorsan büyüden sonra bir kaç gün seni orada tutabiliriz. Problem olmaz.

dış kapının yanındaki pencerelerden dışarıdaki kararan havaya bakan cordy seslenir..

Cordy -Eğer yağmur yağarsa ne olacak?

wesley fred’in getirdiği malzemeleri seçerken cevaplar..

Wesley -Önemli değil, tek ihtiyacımız olan bir ay dönümü, daha sonra Spike sadece bir kaç saniyeliğine halkanın içinde duracak.  
Spike -Tanrım. Sarhoş olabilir miyim?  
Wesley -Olmamanı tercih ederim ama senin seçimin.  
Spike -İyi.

spike tepeden, yeni koyduğu içkisiyle yanından geçen lorne’un bardağını kaparak başına diker..

Lorne -Hey!  
spike boş bardağı ona verirken elindeki şişeyi alır..  
Spike -Oh, lütfen.

içerideki ofiste fred yavaşça kırmızı deftere dokunur..

Fred -Wesley, bir kaç gündür oraya neler yazıyorsun?  
sesini alçaltır..  
Fred -Bir şey bulabildin mi yani.. Angel hakkında..

buzdolabından çıkardığı kan bardağını mikrodalgaya koyan angel seslenir..

Angel -Vampir, dinlemek istemese de duyuyor.  
wesley bakışlarını tek tek onu dinleyen ekibe çevirir..

Wesley -Ne yazık ki.. Ama hâlâ vaktimiz olduğuna inanıyorum, bu geceden sonra Shanshu’nun getireceği varsayılan felakete daha çok eğilebilirim.  
tek ilgilenmeyen angel gibidir.. ellerini masaya dayar..

Angel -Zamanını boşa harcama Wes, Spike koruma altına giriyor ve ben de son zamanlarda pek kıyamet yaratma modumda değilim.

cordy tek kaş havada, daha fazla kaldıramıyormuş gibi kollarını kavuşturur..

Cordy -Kıyametin seni bulmasına ne dersin, koca çocuk? Dalganı geçmeye devam et ama bir şey seni yok ediyor.

lorne elinde boş bardak, cordy’i gösterir..

Lorne -Yüce Güçler’le bu konuda anlaşıyoruz.

angel güler, bardağını mikrodalgadan çıkararak deli gibi içen spike’ın oturduğu lobi masasının üzerine koyar..

Angel -Hah, hadi ama. Çıkıp bronzlaşmamı beklemiyorsunuz ya? Zaman verin. Daha bu bir adım.

spike başını indirmiş, hafif flu görünerek angel’ın bıraktığı bardağı alır, şişenin kalanını içine boşaltarak votkalı kan bardağını kafasına diker.. angel ona dövecekmiş gibi bir bakış atar.. spike onun boş bardağını da masaya koyar, sonra bakışlarını etrafına çevirir..

Spike -Bu otelde bir vampiri sarhoş edecek bir şey yok mu? Yöneticiyle görüşmek istiyorum.  
Angel -Yönetici sıvı diyet yapmakta olduğu için senin alkol problemine eğilemiyor, Spike.

spike onun arkasındaki içki şişelerini keşfederek yana dönmüş, yeni bir şişeye uzanırken havaya kaldırır..

Spike -Oh, şerefe.  
gunn hayretle cordy ve angel’la bakışır..  
Gunn -Onlardan kaç tane içebilir?  
cordy başını sallar..  
Cordy -Bayılana kadar.  
değerli koleksiyonunun hızla eridiğini gören lorne iç çekişle wes’e bakar..  
Lorne -Hey, yunus balığım, ah, kıvılcımlar olacak mı?  
Fred -Ateş falan gibi mi?  
Lorne -Ya da empati iblislerini bayıltacak türden şeytani güçler?

spike aniden şişeyi indirerek midesini tutar..  
Spike -Oh, tanrım, galiba hasta oluyorum.

angel gözlerini devirirken wesley kesin bir sesle konuşur..

Wes -Hiç bir yan etki olmayacak, size söz veriyorum. Bu son derece güvenilir bir büyü, yaşlı keşişler bunu küçük çocukların bedenlerini iblisler ele geçirmesin diye kullanıyorlardı. Endişelenecek hiç bir şey yok.

iki büklüm, arkadaki masada oturan wes’i dinleyen spike’ı fred kolundan tutarak masanın üzerinden indirir..

Fred -Gel hadi, Spike, bırak şunu.  
fred spike’ı ortadaki koltuğa oturturken gunn arkalarından bakar..  
Gunn -Ne cins bir vampirin kara büyüden ödü patlar?  
angel mırıldanır..  
Angel -Sadece etkisi altına girenlerin. Oh, bir de tabi o tılsım ve hayalet şeyi var.  
spike oturduğu yerden parmağını sallar..  
Spike -Sözlerine dikkat et, ahbap.  
gunn fred’le spike’ın yanına gider.. lorne şişeleri kontrol ediyordur..

angel derin bir iç çekerken, cordelia onun yanına, lobi masasına gelir..  
hafifçe eline uzanarak mırıldanır..

Cordy -Angel.. İyi misin?  
angel onun eline dokunan elini avuçlarına alarak gözlerini kaldırır..  
Angel -Evet.. iyiyim..

cordy üzüntüyle onun gözlerine bakar.. o ise sakinleşmiş, nerdeyse huzurlu gibi gözüküyordur.. angel mırıldanır..

Angel -Neler olacak bilmiyorum ama.. galiba o kadar umutsuz değilim.. Shanshu.. felaket.. ölüm.. acı.. ne olursa olsun, bir şey biliyorum..

angel tekrar başını kaldırarak ona gülümser..

Angel -Bir son olacak. Bu kadar zamanlık bekleyişin bir sonu. Bazen bu da iyi bir sebep olabilir.. Tek bir iyi sebep olabilir.. Öyle değil mi, Cordy?

cordelia yaşlar beliren gözlerini hızla kırpıştırarak titrekçe gülümser..

Cordy -Evet.. öyle olabilir.

angel onun eriyen gülümsemesine bakınca gözlerini kaçırır..

kanapede spike’ın elinden aldıkları şişede kalan içki miktarını ölçen gunn mırıldanır..

Gunn -Normale dönmüş gibi görünüyor..  
midesini tutarak eğilmiş spike’a sırtından sarılan fred başını onun baktığı yöne, cordy ve angel’a çevirir..

Fred -Evet, öyle görünüyor.. Tekrar kan içiyor mu?  
yanlarına gelip gunn’ın uzattığı yarı boş şişeyi alan lorne gülümser..  
Lorne -Evet, bana öyle dedi, sanırım geçici bir şeydi..  
spike tepesindekilere bir bakış atar..

 


	12. Willy

biraz sonra.. lobi boşalmıştır.. fred ve gunn malzemeleri yukarı taşır, wes içeride çalışırken angel buzdolabına yaklaşır.. etrafına bakınarak hafifçe elindeki kan dolu bardağı tekrar poşete boşaltır.. ağzını kapatarak yerine koyarken bir el dan diye buzdolabını kapar..

angel yerinden sıçrayarak gayet ayık gözüken spike’a bakar..

Spike -Besleniyormuşuz gibi mi yapıyoruz eski dost?  
angel çabucak gözleriyle wesley’i kontrol eder..  
Angel -Spike.. ne..  
Spike -Neyin peşindesin bilmiyorum ama kesinlikle hoşlanmadım.  
Angel -Ben.. ben içiyorum..  
spike bir eli dolaba dayanmış, diğeri ceketinin cebinde bir şey arıyor gibi görünürken başını sallar..  
Spike -Ah gerçekten mi? Seni rahatsız ettiğim için kusura bakma ama..

spike aniden cebinden çıkardığı kolyenin ucunu angel’ın suratına savurur.. ani bir tıslamadan sonra angel vampirleşerek geri kaçar.. spike bir elinde zincirinden tuttuğu haçlı kolye sallanırken onun yüzüne bakar..

Spike -Hiç zannetmiyorum..  
angel bir eliyle sivri dişlerine, yanmış yanağına dokunurken ona bakar..  
Angel -Neden bunu yapıyorsun?  
spike hızla kolyeyi indirmiş, öfkeyle onu işaret eder..  
Spike -Çünkü sen bu kahrolası şeyi yapıyorsun! Bütün bu kahrolasıca kan işini, büyü işini başlatan sensin! Çünkü sen onlara öyle söyledin ve bunu senin yüzünden yapıyorlar, benim için! Neden aptalca yalanlar söylüyorsun?

angel bakışları inmiş, tekrar insan yüzüne dönerken, dişlerinin yanlışlıkla çizdiği eline bakar.. parmaklarından koyu renk bir kan akıyordur.. angel başını kaldırır, elini spike’a doğrultur..

Angel -Bunun yüzünden..  
bir an bir şeyin söylenmediği bir sessizlik olur.. sonra spike derin bir nefes alır, devam eder..  
Spike -Yardıma ihtiyacın var. Böyle devam edemezsin, Angel. Bak, sana o kahrolasıca tüpleri tekrar bağlarız, kan veririz ve sen de onları geri çıkarmak zorunda kalmazsın, tamam mı?  
Angel -Spike..  
Spike -Ne var gene!  
Angel -Spike.. Bunun işe yaramayacağını biliyorsun..

spike sıkılı yumruğunu gösterir..  
Spike -Sana güzel bir yumruk atıp sonra da torbaları ağzından sokmama ne dersin?  
angel ellerini kaldırır..  
Angel -İçmek, istemiyorum. İsteseydim bile, yapamazdım. Yeterince açık mı?  
spike aniden keser..  
Spike -Darla’yı bulabilirim.  
Angel -Ne?  
Spike -Ondan oğlun olmuş. Sen söyledin. Onu içebilirsin. Tabi en son duyduğumda Avcı’nın evinde toz olmuştu ama..  
Angel -Darla gitti. Connor’u doğurabilmek için kendini feda etti..  
yeni fikirle gelen spike’ın ağzını açtırtmadan angel devam eder..  
Angel -O öldü, ve ben oğlumu da içmeyeceğim..

spike konuşmadan ağzını kapar.. dişleri sıkılı acı bir sırıtışla başını eğer.. o sırada wes içeriden seslenir..

Wes -Spike, on dakika kaldı. Angel, yukarı gelmek istemediğine emin misin?  
Angel -Bensiz daha iyi idare edersiniz, Wes. Sadece herkese göz kulak ol, tamam mı?  
Wes -Nasıl istersen.

wesley kitabı kapatarak yukarı çıkarken angel elindeki torbayı buzdolabına koyarak kapağı kapatır.. bakışlarını spike’a çevirir..

Angel -Bak.. yardım etmek istediğini biliyorum. Ama ben iyiyim. Şimdilik. En iyi halimle görünmediğimin farkındayım ama yere basıyorum. Şimdi eğer bir şey yapmak istiyorsan git ve o halkanın içinde dur. Ki kanım boşu boşuna akmış olmasın..

spike elini dolaptan indirir.. doğrularak dosdoğru angel’a bakar..

Spike -O zaten boşa gitti, hatırladın mı eski dost?

angel ona bakar..

Angel -Hayır.. gitmiyor.

spike elleri belinde arkasını dönmüş, kalırken angel onu geçer, merdivenlere ilerleyerek odasına çıkar..

ikinci kat.. duvarlara takılı lambalar soluk bir ışık yayıyordur.. adımlar kırmızı halının üzerinde ilerliyordur.. angel bir odanın daha önünden geçerken, duraksar, sonra geri dönüp hafifçe dinler.. 

sonra elini kaldırıp usulca kapıya vurur..  
bir süre sonra kapı aralanır, sarı kumral bir baş sonra da iri kahverengi gözler görünür.. cordelia, ince hırkasına sarılmış bir şekilde, kapısının önünde duran angel’a bakar..

Cordy -Angel..  
Angel -Hey.. içeride olduğunu duydum.. yukarı çıkmıyor musun?  
cordelia gözlerini devirerek kollarını kavuşturur..  
Cordy -Samanyolundaki yeni yerimi almak için mi? Hayır, teşekkürler..  
angel gülümser..  
Angel -Sen hep bir yıldız olmak istemişindir..  
Cordy -O, aptal bir tanrıça bedenimi ele geçirmeden önceydi.. Sana söyleyeyim, yukarısı korkunç derecede sıkıcı, gerçekten..  
angel gözlerini kaçırmış, mırıldanır..  
Angel -Fazla ateş ve sıcak yoktu sanırım ha?  
Cordy -Hey..

cordy elini uzatıp angel’ın kolunu tutar.. o, onun elini avucunda sıkarak başını sallar..

Angel -Özür dilerim.. ben.. sadece düşünmekten alamıyorum..  
Cordy -Öyle bir şey olmayacak..  
angel karmakarışık gözleriyle ona bakar..  
Angel -Ama burayı cehenneme çevirirsem sorun yok değil mi?  
cordelia iç çekiş gibi alçak bir sesle mırıldanır..  
Cordy -Angel.. eğer kötü bir şey getiriyorsa.. ona karşı savaşabilirsin..  
Angel -Kendi kaderime karşı savaşamam..  
Cordy -Bu senin kaderin falan değil! Sadece aptal bir kehanet!

cordelia gözlerini ayırmadan konuşur..

Cordy -Beni dinle.. sana bir şeyler oluyor, bunu inkar edemezsin.. Ama bunu durdurmak için savaşabilirsin.. Sen bir şampiy..  
Angel -Lütfen o kelimeyi söyleme.  
Cordy -Söylüyorum, çünkü bu senin olduğun şey. Şampiyon. Bu kadar zamandır kötülere karşı savaştın, şimdi de sana olan neyse ona karşı da savaşabilirsin..

oluşan sessizlikte cordelia angel’a bakar.. derin bir iç çekerek ona yaklaşır, eliyle hafifçe kolunu okşar..  angel mırıldanır..

Angel -Nasıl başlayacağımı bilemiyorum..  
kan bile içemiyorken..  
Cordy -Yogaya başlayabiliriz.

angel elinde olmadan hafifçe gülümser.. cordelia’nın kolundaki eli düşmüş, iki eliyle gömleğine tutunuyordur..

Cordy -Güzel kıyafetleri var. Eminim rahat edersin.  
angel alçak bir sesle mırıldanır..  
Angel -Derin nefeslerle güneşi selamlamam gerekmez mi?  
Cordy -Oh, bir kaç düzenleme yaparız..  
angel’ın kolları beline sarılmış, cordelia onun düğmeleriyle oynayarak mırıldanır..  
Cordy -Ayışığında çalışırız.. veya kocaman bir lamba koyup onu güneş varsayabiliriz.. ya da..  
sesi fısıltıya dönüşür..  
Cordy -Angel, içeri gelebilirsin istiyorsan..  
yüzü saçlarına eğiliyordur.. uzun bir sessizlikten sonra bir fısıltı..  
Angel -Y.yapamam..  
derin bir nefes..  
Angel -Neden biliyors..  
Cordy -Biliyorum..  
Angel -Ben..

aniden elini yüzüne kapatan cordy’e eğilmiş angel’ın fısıltısı tamamlanamadan koridorun öbür ucundan başka bir ruhlu vampirin avaz avaz sesi duyulur..

Spike -Ben geliyorum!! Kahrolası merdivenlerden çıkıyorum!!

spike gözleri ve kulakları kapatılmış şekilde yanlarından geçer..

Spike -Kesinlikle bakmıyorum ve hiç bir şey de duymuyorum!

angel gözlerini devirirken onun kolları arasında olan cordelia kıpkırmızı gözlerini silerek güler.. spike mucizevi bir şekilde hiç bir yere çarpmadan dümdüz koridorun öbür ucundaki üçüncü kat merdivenlerine yürüyerek bağırır..

Spike -Hey millet!! Bu gecenin starı, ruhlu çocuk geliyor!!  
üçüncü kattan lorne’un seslenişi duyulur..  
Lorne -Ben gelemeyecek zannediyordum..  
Fred -Şansımızı zorlama!  
Spike -Yapacak bir büyümüz var!

spike’ın sesi uzaklaşırken cordelia bakışlarıyla onu takip eder, başını sallar..

Cordy -Gerçekten o kadar korkuyor, ha?  
çatlak bir ses mırıldanır..  
Angel -Bana inan.

cordelia derin bir nefes alarak bakışlarını ona kaldırır.. yaşlarla parıldayan gözleri gülümsemeye çalışıyordur.. elini hafifçe kaldırarak yanağının üzerine koyar.. avucunun altında ona acı veren serinliği hissederek bir an ona bakarak kalır.. sonra gözlerini eğerek, geri çekilir..

o, odasının kapısını açarken angel kımıldayamadan, konuşamadan ona bakıyordur.. cordy eşikte durmuş, odanın içinden gelen ay ışığıyla aydınlanmış, solgun bir gülümsemeyle fısıldar..

Cordy -Kendine dikkat et, şampiyon.

cordelia başını eğerken anlı kırışmış, dudaklarını ısırmaya çalışarak geri çekilir.. o kapının arkasında kaybolurken angel çatlak bir sesle aniden atılır..

Angel -Cordy..

cordelia’nın başını çevirdiği bir süre geçer..  
koridorun alacakaranlığında kaybolan siyah bir gölge..  
ve gördüğü en beyaz yüz ona bakıyordur..

angel hafızasına kazımak istiyormuşcasına ona bakar.. bakar..  
ağzı açılır.. bir şey söyleyemeden, bilinçsizce ona doğru bir adım atar..  
yumuşak bir hırkadan, beline sarılan kolu arayı kapatarak cordy’i kendine çeker.. öbür eliyle yüzünü avucuna almış, nefes alamıyormuş gibi gözlerini kapatarak dudaklarına eğilir..

dudakları birleştiğinde genç kadının içinde bir şey kopar.. cordelia, kalbi acıyla bükülmüş, yanan gözlerinden tuzlu göz yaşları düşürürken eliyle angel’ı çeker.. angel onu sımsıkı boynundan ve belinden kavramış, eliyle yüzünü, gözyaşlarını siliyor, saçlarını okşayarak dudaklarını öpüyordur..

cordelia hıçkırır gibi bir nefes alarak bir an ayrılır, çatlayan sesine hakim olamayarak fısıldar..

Cordelia -Tanrım.. Angel.. Angel seni seviyorum..

angel’a titreyen kollarla sımsıkı sarılmış, hıçkırıklarını omzunda boğmaya çalışan cordelia gözyaşları boyuna akarken deli gibi fısıldıyordur..

Cordy -Seni seviyorum, lütfen.. lütfen beni bırakıp gitme..  
boğazı düğümlenmiş, fısıltı gibi bir ses..  
Angel -Deniyorum..

birbirine sımsıkı sarılmış iki gölge karanlıklarda kaybolurken bir kat yukarıda, bir el avucundaki tozları ezerek ayışığında gümüş bir renk almış halkaya savurur.. wesley gözlerini kırpmadan uçuşan tozlara bakarken halkanın etrafına toplanmış üç kişi ve halkanın içindeki spike, tüm bedeni kasılarak en ufak bir işaret için onu gözetliyor gibidir..  
alçak, kesin bir ses fısıltısını tamamlar..

Wesley -Kanlarımız aksın..  Ve aydınlığı kuşatsın..

wesley sözlerini bitirdiği anda angel’ın kanı, camdan içeri dolan dolunay ışığıyla pasparlak bir gümüşi beyaz rengini alır..  
küçük yıldırımlar etraflarında çakarken fred lorne’un kolunu tutarak geriye çeker.. gunn önlerinde kılıcını sımsıkı kavrar..

kör edici ışık selinin ortasında kalan spike’ın bedeni bir anda boğularak gözden kaybolur...

beyaz kandan oluşan halka bir duvar oluşturarak yükselirken hızla dönmeye başlar, spike atmayan kalbinin sıkıştığını hissederek onu dört bir yandan kuşatan sonsuz ışığı koskocaman gözlerle izliyordur.. deli gibi paniklemiş bakışları tam karşısındaki wesley’nin derin nefeslerle dişlerini sıkarak ayakta kalmaya zorlandığını görebiliyordur..  
   
birden, hiç beklenmedik bir anda, spike’ın çevresindeki şeffaf duvarlar bir ses ve görüntü dalgasıyla kaynamaya başlar..

hayatında gördüğü en çirkin surat, siyah kukelatasını açarak ölüm döşeğinde yatan frengili, sarışın, soluk kadına dişlerini eğer.. master’ın kanıyla yeniden doğan darla gülümseyerek liam’a gözlerini kapamasını fısıldar.. angelus, duvarın dibinde, kucağına düşen cesetlere bakarak delirmiş gibi hem gülen hem hıçkıran siyah saçlı bir kıza sırıtarak yaklaşır.. bir ingiliz sokağında, açık renk saçlı genç delikanlı şaşkınca gözlüklerini düşürür..

spike dehşete düşmüş, halkanın içinde dönen imgelere bakıyordur.. dışardakilerin wes’i izleyen ifadelerine bakılırsa onları gören de bir tek kendisidir.. drusilla’nın siyah gözleri parlak bir sarıya dönerek onu boynundan ısırırken spike’ın eli bilinçsizce boynuna gider..

bir sıcaklıkla avucunu çektiğinde kıpkırmızı kanını görür.. gözleri irileşirken kanayan boynundan akan kan yerdeki gümüş halkanın rengini alır, ışıltılar çıkararak küçülmeye başlar..

spike giderek gerilerken onu sıkıştıran gümüşi aydınlığa bakar.. halka daralarak ona yaklaşır, yaklaşır, sonunda vücuduna tırmanarak bedeninin şeklini alır, son ışık da kalbinin üzerine kapanırken spike, bir an ruhunu yeniden almış gibi haykırmaya başlar..

ve birden ışık geldiğini gibi söner, acı kesilir, her şey normale döner..

mutfak karanlığa büründüğü anda wesley tüm kaslarını tutan liflerin gevşediğini hisseder.. soluğunu koyverek geriye doğru sendeler.. gunn son anda arkasından yetişerek onun düşmesini engeller..

Gunn -Waow!  
Fred -Wesley!  
Gunn -Yavaş.. tamam.. iyi misin?

wesley gözlerini aralar, başını kucağına yatırmış fred’in endişeli gözleri ve gunn’ın sakin bakışlarıyla karşılaşarak başını sallar.. lorne arkasında, şikayet ederek yerden doğrulmasına yardım ediyordur..

Lorne -Kıvılcım olmayacak diye söz vermiştin bana!  
wesley mırıldanır..  
Wesley -Özür dilerim.. onları kontrol edemedim.. benim için fazla güçlüydü..  
Lorne -Neyse ki temiz bir büyüydü, Mr. Oz.  
gunn omuzlarını silker..  
Gunn -Ben etrafta uçuşan pembe farecikler görmüyorum. O halde problem yok demektir.  
fred derin bir nefesle etrafına bakınır..  
Fred -İşe yaradı mı? Başardık mı?

wesley başını kaldırmış, sersemlemiş gibi bir şaşkın görünen spike’a bakar..

Wesley -Kendini nasıl hissediyorsun?  
spike yerdeki ekibe başını sallar..  
Spike -Ben.. ben iyiyim.. Sadece.. çok fazla..  
Wesley -Ruh. Keşişlerin büyüsü korumayı içine yerleştiriyorlar, bu yüzden ruhunu daha çok hissediyor olmalısın.

lorne ve fred wesley’nin kolundan tutarak ayağa kalkmasına yardımcı olurken spike aniden aklına gelmiş gibi atılır..

Spike -Bir şeyler gördüm.. Orada içerde..  
wesley spike’a bakar..  
Wesley -Oh.. Keşişler, imgelerden bahsetmiyordu..? Ne gibi?  
spike anlı kırışmış parmaklarıyla sayar..  
Spike -Ah.. Master, Darla, Angelus.. Dru?..  
Gunn -Ah.. Master mı?  
Wesley -Darla’yı vampir yapan atası.. vampir kanı kullanmanın yan etkisi olsa gerek..  
spike’ın eli kalbini tutmuş, hala başka yerlerdeymiş gibi bakışlarını gunn’a çevirir..  
Spike -Bir yerim ışıldıyor mu?  
gunn onu şöyle bir süzerek lorne’la bakışır.. fred mırıldanır..  
Fred -Küçük çocuklarda herhalde biraz daha farklı oluyor.  
Wesley -Bu sadece geçici bir etki.. bir süre vampir hislerin devredışı kalabilir.. Ruhun korumaya alındı.. artık kimse onu sen istemedikçe alamaz..

wesley fred’e bakarak gülümser..

Wesley -Başardık..

* * *

artık karanlık uykusuna doğru kayboluyordur..  
hyperion’un üçüncü katı tekrar eskisi gibi yalnızlığına terk edilerek kilitlenmiştir..  
saatler ilerlerken otelin ışıkları yavaş yavaş sönüyordur..  
lobiden cordelia’yla konuşan wes’in mırıltısı geliyordur.. gunn bir ara iç odalardan çıkarak onlara yaklaşır, bir şey söyler, wes başını sallar.. dış kapının önünde, fred kollarını kavuşturmuş, itiraz edercesine başını sallıyordur.. gunn avucundaki küçük bir kasedi göstererek onu hafifçe sırtından dışarı yönlendirir.. yeşil yüzlü bir iblis orada onları bekliyordur..

otelin ikinci katındaysa bir odanın içinde, avlunun görüntüsü geride kalmış, pencereden ıssız ve sakin los angeles sokakları parlıyordur.. camdan giren gölgeli ışıkta, odanın görüntüsü pek sık kullanılmayan, bu yüzden de terk edilmiş bir havadadır.. fazla tozlu bir çalışma odası gibi, eskimiş bir deri koltuk, pencerenin önünde duran ağır, meşe bir masa, ve en ilginci, onun üzerinde duran, içinde “FRED’in, bilimsel araştırmadır, dokunmayın!” yazan, bir lambayla aydınlatılmış içi su dolu, büyük, cam bir kutu..

pencerenin kenarında ise dışarıdan gelen aydınlığı bir gölge kapatıyordur.. dolunay, ekibin geri kalanı gibi yorgunmuşcasına ağır ağır gözden kaybolur, yerini karanlığa bırakırken, angel elleri ceplerinde, dışarıyı izliyordur..

alçak bir ses duyulduğunda kim olduğunu anlamak için kımıldamaz bile..

Spike -Burada bir akvaryum olduğu hiç dikkatimi çekmemişti..

angel kapıya doğru sırtı dönük, yandan bir bakış atar, sonra hiç kıpırdamadan yüzünü dışarıya çevirir.. spike kapıdan içeri girmiş, bir köşeye yığılmış ortadan ikiye kırılmış oklar, parçalanmış kılıçlar, paslı, ağır demir silahlar yığını geçer.. derin bir iç geçirerek, ellerini uzun deri montunun ceplerine sokar..

Spike -Evet.. Wes büyüyü tamamladı. Şimdilik güvendeyiz. Yani en azından felaketin neyin nesi olduğu anlaşılana kadar benden bir zarar  
yok. Ruh avcılarına, taşıyıcılarına, koleksiyoncularına ya da her ne haltlarsa onlara karşı tamamen görünmezim. Eh.. bu da iyi, çünkü pek psikomanyak-canavar-iblis bozuntusu kovalayacak havamda değilim.

spike hafif huzursuz görünerek etrafa bir göz gezdirir, odanın içinde ilerleyerek kendini tozlu kanapenin üzerine atar.. kaşları hafifçe çatılmış ruhunun konduğu yeri tutuyordur..

Spike -Tek kötü yanı, kendimi biraz garip hissediyorum.. Pamukla doldurulmuş gibi.. bir şey hissetmemi engelliyor.. Ne demek istediğimi anlıyor musun? Umarım geçici bir his konusunda haklıdırlar..

spike başını kaldırarak, arkası dönük, sessizce dışarıyı izleyen angel’a bir bakış atar.. bir an duraksayarak kendi kendiyle savaşır, sonra hafifçe oturduğu yerde doğrulur..

Spike -Her neyse.. asıl gelme nedenim bu değildi. Tamam. Buraya neden geldiğimi açıklayayım.. Sana bir şey söylemek için.

spike derin bir nefesle ellerini açar..

Spike -Sen haklıydın. Şu, ruh ve affedilme konusunda.. Kehanetler.. büyüler... bunların bir sonu yok. İkimizin de cehenneme gideceğini biliyorum..

spike mırıldanır..

Spike -Sadece ben aptalca şeyler hayal ederek bunu geciktirmeye çalışıyorum. Bunun, şu anki durumla bir ilgisi yok. Genel olarak.. ruhumu aldığımdan beri, kurtulduğumu düşündüm.. Ama bundan sonra bunlara zamanım yok.. Elimden geleni yapmaya çalışacağım.. Sonunda neler olur kim bilebilir?..

tozlu kanapenin üzerinde en az kanape kadar yaşlı bir ruh oturuyor gibidir.. derinden bir hüzünle bulutlu mavi gözlerle, genç görünüşlü bir adam yerdeki halının kopuk kavlarına bakıyordur.. sonra hafifçe silkinerek başını kaldırır, angel’a bakar..  
    
Spike -Tamam.. bu kolay tarafıydı.. diğer şeyse..

spike bunu söylemek ona her türlü cehennem azabını yaşatıyormuş gibi bir an bakar..

Spike -Ben gidiyorum..

mırıltısını tamamlar..

Spike -Ama İtalya’ya değil..

spike kafasını en yakın duvara vurmak istiyormuş gibi hızla ayağa kalkar..

Spike -Gerçek şu ki.. Buffy, beni gerçekten hiç sevmedi.. benim umduğum gibi yani..

başını pencerenin önünde şimdi donmuş gibi görünen angel’ın sırtına çevirir.. bir zamanlar benzer bir konuşmayı yapmış başka bir mavi gözlüyü hatırlatırcasına bir ses tonuyla mırıldanır..

Spike -Bir avcının kalbi bir süre sonra dünyada bizim gibi iki yaratıktan daha bile yalnız olabiliyor.. Sen şanslıydın.. oraya girebildin.. Ben yapamadım..  
şöyle bir söylediklerinin etkisiyle, neşesizce güler..  
Spike -Sadist gibi konuşuyor olabilirim ama.. bunu duyman gerekiyordu. Çünkü.. gitmeden önce bir şey daha söylemem gerek.. ve bunu gerçekten söylemeliyim..

spike başını kaldırır, dişlerini sıkarak kararlı gözlerini pencerenin yanındaki gölgeye diker.. kesin, tek bir sesle söyler..

Spike -Özür dilerim. Vampirken, hayaletken veya daha sonrasında her neyse.. Sana yaptıklarım için, gerçekten, üzgünüm.

uzun süredir kımıldamadan akvaryuma dönük duran angel başını kaldırır. sesi derinden ve sanki bir hıçkırık bastırılıyormuş gibidir..

Angel -Üzülme.

.. ya da kahkahasını..  
spike bir tuhaflık hissederek başını kaldırır...  
o zaman bağırsakları kanlı suda yüzen, ters dönmüş ölü balıkları farkeder.  
lambanın ışığı angelın zevkle sırıtan yüzünü aydınlatır.

Angel -Çünkü sana hepsini ödeteceğim.

* * *

spike, kanı donmuş geçirdiği bir saniye boyunca kapıya doğru gerilediğini farkederek durur.. bu sırada o ise yüzündeki sırıtış yavaş yavaş tüm ruhuna işlemiş gibi bakışları parıldayarak akvaryumun etrafından dolaşıyordur..

angel fısıltı gibi içe işleyen bir sesle konuşur..

Angel -Küçük Spikey.. korktun mu? Angel amcanın seni asla affetmeyeceğinden mi çekindin? Ve gelip özür dilemek istedin.. tıpkı sana yaraşır gibi saklanırken.. kaderinden kaçarken..

karanlıkta masanın arkasına geçen angelın olduğu taraftan sinsi, keyifli bir kahkaha yankılanır..

Angel -Oh affedersin! Çok özür dilerim, pişmanım, kötü anılarını canlandırmak istememiştim.. Telafi etmeme izin ver, lütfen.. İyi şeylerden konuşalım o zaman biraz ha, ne dersin? Güzel şeylerden.. ateşli şeylerden.. Ah bırak da düşüneyim..

angel kollarını açmış, aniden bulmuş numarası yaparak sırıtır..

Angel -Ding dong! Buffy! Kanın arada o küçük beynine uğradığı zaman hala konuşabildiğin tek şey! Avcı!

angel aniden canı çok sıkılmış gibi ellerini dayayarak, masanın üzerinden eğilir..

Angel -Ne var biliyor musun? Şu az önceki acıklı tiradın, sen onun tek sevdiğiydin, blablabla, evet, tamamen haklısın! Ben gerçekten de sarışın sürtüğün pompasıyım ha?

angel bir kahkaha atar..

Angel -Waow, hale bak, biz yatalı en az bir beş sene geçmiş olmalı ve o hala yerimi doldurmaya mı çalışıyor?! Ve sen de.. ne, yedek lastiksin herhalde? Eh, geçen sene gördüğümde kız yediğimiz fıstık ezmelerini eritmişe benziyordu, ona bol bol egzersiz yaptırıyorsun ha?

o alaycı ses aniden alçalarak yumuşak, kadife gibi bir ton alır.. angel gözleri parlayarak yerden aldığı hançeri elinde çevirerek hayretler içindeymiş gibi gülümser..

Angel -Ah tanrım..  nasıl unutmuşum.. Sen, onun için ruhunu geri aldın.. Ruhunu.. O zayıf, değersiz, ezik ruhunu, yeniden çok kaslı vücuduna sokturabilmek için kıçını yırttın! Seni seks kölesi yapmaktan başka bir şey düşünmeyen, sadece ufaklığın için sana katlanan, boğazını kesmek için yanıp tutuştuğun bir Avcı’nın aşkına, ruhunu geri aldın!

hançer duvara saplanmış, bir gülüş duyulur..

Angel -Tanrım, ne büyük bir ucubelik! Kahretsin, Spike, sen kesinlikle çok daha iğrençsin. En azından ben, lanetlenmiştim hatırlıyor musun? Yaklaşık kırk bin kişinin kalbi durana dek kanlarını içtiğim için lanetlemişlerdi beni! Ya sen nesin? Ne tür bir hastalıksın? Ha, Spoike?

o adımlar, o kötücül ışıldamayla parlayan gözler yaklaşıyordur.. o yarım sırıtış belirir.. gülümsüyordur..

Angel -Ah.. irkiliyorsun.. minik paniğinin kokusunu alabiliyorum.. nerdeyse ölü kalbinin atışını duyacağım... yoksa başka bir şey mi demeliydim..

usul bir ses tüm odayı doldurur..

Angel -Şu nasıl peki evlat.. Tıpkı eski günlerdeki gibi.. Benden nefret ettiğin için özür dilemenin gerekmediği günler gibi.. Senin, bana hayran olduğun günlerdeki gibi..

sesi kahkahayla yankılanır.

Angel -Willy!.

angel aniden kahkahası yüzünde donmuş gibi ağzından çıkanlarla donakalır.. dehşet içindeki ifadesi taş kesilmiştir.  
kıpırdamayan, tek bir kasını bile oynatmayan spike’dan kuru, çatlak tek bir ses çıkar..

Spike -Lanet olsun..

 


	13. Eski Dost

uykuya çekilen, ışıkları söndürülen, yavaş yavaş boşaltılan lobiye angel fırtına gibi düşer..

Angel -Gidip eşyalarınızı toplayın..  
Fred & Gunn -Ne?  
Wesley -Neden?  
Cordy -Angel neler oluyor?  
Angel -Gidin dedim!  
   
en yakında, merdivenlerde bulunan ve de angel’ın bakışlarının sabitlendiği üçlüden fred şaşkın şaşkın lorne’a bakar.. lorne angel’ın ifadesine bakarak bir baş sallar, merdivenleri işaret edince, fred duraksayarak yukarı çıkmaya başlar.. en aşağıdaki gunn arkada kalanlara şöyle bir bakış atar, sonra kutuyu taşımasında yardım ederek fred’i izler..  
ama wesley kıpırdamaz, cordelia ise angel’a yaklaşır..

Cordy -Angel..? Saat gecenin üçü, nereye gidiyoruz?  
Wesley -Wolfram&Hart’la mı ilgili?  
Angel -Hayır.. Wes..

angel ağzını açar, çaresizce kapatarak hızla onlardan uzaklaşır.. cordelia hayretler içinde wes’le bakışarak arkasından seslenir..

Cordy -Neler oluyor? Angel? Neden eşyalarımızı topluyoruz?..

cordelia hızla arkasından yetişerek onu kolundan tutarak yüzünü çevirir..

Cordy -Angel konuş benimle!..  
Angel -Sadece.. dediğimi yap Cordy.  
Cordy -Hayır, soruma anlamlı bir cevap alana kadar hiç bir yere kıpırdamıyorum.  
Angel -Bir yanıtım yok.. Lütfen.

merdivenlerin başında yere eğilen fred ayağa kalkarak saklandığı yerden çıkar.. 

Fred -Cordelia haklı, Angel, bir yere gitmiyoruz.  
fred’in yanında usulca belirmiş spike mırıldanır..  
Spike -Gitseniz daha iyi olur, pet.  
gunn ona çatar..  
Gunn -Neden?!

aşağıdaysa angel yavaşça kendini cordy’nin elinden kurtarmış, arkasını dönmüş geriliyordur.. cordelia hayretle bir an onun az önce durduğu yere bakar, sonra lobiden uzaklaştığını görür.. arkasından hızla, kararlı ve korku dolu bakışlarla ona yaklaşır..

Cordy -Yaralı mısın? Başka bir şey daha mı oldu?  
Angel -Cordy.. git.. hepiniz gidin..

angel ofisin içine girmiş, arkasını dönmüş, hızla çekmeceleri karıştırıyor, eline geçen kalemlikleri masaya boşaltıyordur.. fred çekine çekine peşinden içeri girmiş, masaya dokunarak angel’a doğru eğilir..

Fred -Angel, bunu konuşamaz mıyız?

angel aniden onu görünce geri çekilmiş, geri geri giderek arkadaki dolapları aramaya başlamıştır.. wesley telefonun yanından, kartvizitlerin durduğu kutucuğun yanından avucuna hafifçe şıngırdayan bir şey alarak içeri, angel’la konuşan fred’e bakar..

Fred -Bizi böyle gönderebileceğini sanmak mantıklı mı? 

gunn lobi masasına iki eliyle abanmış bir bakış atar.

Gunn -Bak ahbap, Lorne seni okuduğundan beri her türlü felakete açık olabilir ama biz bunu kabullenmiyoruz.  
Angel -Bakın size bir şey açıklamak zorunda değilim, size bir an önce neyiniz var neyiniz yoksa toplamanızı söylüyorum tıpkı şu an..  
Lorne -Lorne’un yapmadığı gibi.. Hey, Ange.

lorne, merdivenlerin başında, karanlıkta duvara yaslanmış kımıldamayan spike’ın yanında duruyordur.. angel alçak sesle küfreder..

Lorne -Ve söylemem lazım, benim bununla bir ilgim yok.  
Angel -Neden burada benim sözüm dinlenmiyor? Şampiyon benim tamam mı?! Hepinizi tek tek kapıdan atmam mı gerek?!

angel, belli ki aradığı şeyi ofisin içinde bulamamış, hızla lobiye fırlarken cordelia dişlerini sıkmış sesini yükseltir..

Cordy -Kes şu saçmalığı ve neler oluyor bize açıkla!! Panik haldesin..!  
Gunn -Gecenin üçünde bizi sokağa atıyorsun!  
Fred -Nereye gidebiliriz ki, Wolfram&Hart’a taşındığımızdan beri evim kirada..!

angel aniden sesini yükselterek bağırmaya başlar..

Angel -Sizi görmek istemiyorum tamam mı?! Canıma yetti. Hiçbirinizi görmek istemiyorum. Kovuldunuz! Çekip gidin!

ne var ki tepki gösteren tek kişi gözleri kocaman açılan winifred burkle olur.. cordelia, yanında gunn’la birlikte kollarını kavuşturmuş, başını sallıyordur..

Fred -Ne?  
Cordy -Ah-ha. Hayır. Aynı numarayı ikinci kez yutturamazsın şampiyon..  
Gunn -Ben bir yerden ancak bir kere postalanırım.  
lorne aşağı, yanlarına inmiş, angel’a bakıyordur..  
Lorne- Endişelenme, Winnie. Melekkanatlının, arada herkesi kendi iyilikleri için kovmak gibi bir kötü huyu vardır.  
Angel -Tanrım! Neyiniz var sizin? Tek başıma ölmek istiyorum!

lorne hafifçe gülümser..

Lorne -Özellikle kendi başına ölümcül bir iş çevirmesi gerekiyorsa. Hepimiz bunu iyi biliriz, değil mi?

angel deliye dönmüş gibidir, bir yandan onunla göz göze gelmeye çalışan cordelia’dan ve diğerlerinden uzak durmak için insanüstü bir çaba harcıyor, bir yandan bembeyaz yüzü, parlayan gözleriyle, kesin ve net bir sesle bağırıyordur..

Angel -Neyi iyi bildiğiniz umrumda değil, burada ne yaptığım ve ne aradığım beni ilgilendirir, patron benim, ve ben size gitmenizi söylüyorsam..!!

sakin, serinkanlı bir ses angel’ın öfkeli bağırışını yarıda keser..

Wesley -Bunları mı arıyorsun, Angel?

wesley hafif bir şıngırtıyla elindeki anahtarları kaldırır.. angel’ın öfkesi bir anda içi boşaltmış gibi söner.. derin bir umutsuzlukla, wesley’nin elindeki anahtarlara bakar.. karşılıklı bakışan angel ve wesley’i çevreleyen halkanın içinde cordelia, fred, gunn ve lorne kımıldamıyordur..

Fred -Onlar da ne?..  
Lorne -Şeyin değil, değil mi..?  
gunn resmen bağırır..  
Gunn -Kendini kafese mi kilitleyeceksin!?!

angel başını kaldırmış, elini uzatır..

Angel -Anahtarları bana ver, Wes.

angel’ın yanında inanamayan gözlerle başını sallayan cordelia öfkeyle güler..

Cordelia -Oh, gerçekten, şimdi, o kadar mantıklı ki!

wesley angel’ın her tepkisi izleyen gözlerle usulca mırıldanır..

Wesley -Hiç bir şey açıklamayacak mısın? Kafesin anahtarlarını arıyorsun, bizi kovuyorsun ve yanımıza yaklaşmamak için elinden geleni yapıyorsun.  
Angel -Wes, sadece şu kahrolası anahtarları ver!  
wesley aldırmaz..  
Wesley -Neden istediğini söyle. Felaketle ilgili bir şey mi öğrendin?  
Fred -Angel, az önce biz de onu tartışıyorduk, bu kıyamet midir neyse, onun gelmesi haftalar hatta aylar..  
Gunn -O kafesi The Beast için yaptırmıştık! Şimdi onun kadar büyük ne-!?

cordelia bu defa uzaklaşmasına izin vermeden, arkasında dönen itirazlara aldırmadan angel’ın kolundan tutar, sadece ikisinin duyabileceği yavaş, sakinleştirici bir sesle gözlerine bakar..

Cordelia -Angel, bütün o duydukların yüzünden sakin karar veremiyorsun, sadece boş şeyler kuruyorsun, sen de ben de iyi biliyoruz ki düşündüğün şey imkansız, olanaksız..

angel bakışlarını wes’den ayırmadan dişlerini sıkar..  
Angel -Beni güç kullanmaya zorlamayın.  
Cordy -Bizden böyle kaçamazsın!

 angel derin bir nefes alarak elini uzatır..

Angel -Wesley.. anahtarları bana ver. Lütfen.

bir an sessizlikte wesley ona bakar.. elini kaldırır.. avucundaki anahtarı hemen yanına, lobi masasının üzerine bırakır.. angel gözlerinde karmakarışık endişe parıltıları yanarken bir wesley’e bir anahtarlara bakar.. sonra mümkün olduğu kadar hızlıca masadan anahtarları alıp geri uzaklaşır.. fred hayretten titreyen bir sesle mırıldanır..

Fred -Buna inanamıyorum..  
cordelia anahtarlarla gerileyen angel’ın arkasından gider..  
Cordy -Angel..  
şimdi, başını eğmiş dudaklarını ısıran fred’e bakan wesley, angel’ın uzaklaşması için biraz süre tanıdıktan sonra ani, beklenmedik bir tonla sesini yükseltir..

Wesley -Spike..

bütün o karmaşanın içinde aniden hepsinin bakışları wesley’e toplanır.. merdivenlerin başında hala duvara yaslanarak duran spike neler olduğunu anlayamıyormuşcasına aşağıdakilere bakar..

Wesley -Seni hiç bu kadar sessiz gördüğümü hatırlamıyorum..

wesley arkasını dönmüş, dikkatle spike’ı inceliyordur..

Wesley -Ona ne söyledin?  
Fred -Wesley, yapma onun bir ilgisi olamaz..  
Spike -Ne?!  
Wesley -Angel bize cevap vermeyi reddettiğine göre neler döndüğünü anlatacak sadece bir kişi görebiliyorum..

cordelia şimdi de silah dolabının içinden bir şeyler arayan angel’ı takip eder..  
Cordy -Ne yapıyorsun?

kollarını çözmüş doğrulan spike aniden merdivenlere en yakın duran gunn’ın ondan uzaklaşarak bakmaya başladığını görür.. hayretler içinde etrafını saranlara bakar.. wesley merdivenlere yaklaşarak sakin bir sesle devam eder..

Wesley -Aslında Shanshu’nun Angel’da başladığını konuştuğumuzdan beri böylesin..

o anda çakan spike bağırır..

Spike -Ne?!? Yani ben mi şimdi?!  
Gunn -Wesley neden Angel’ın kan içemediğini bir türlü bulamadı değil mi?.. Shanshu mu?.. Yoksa..?

spike ona başını çeviremeden arkalardan fred öne çıkar, iki adamla merdivenlerin arasında durarak ellerini kaldırır..

Fred -Gunn, saçmalama, o Angel’ı zehirliyor falan değil! Size inanamıyorum!

wesley, spike’dan gözlerini ayırmadan ikisinin önünde duran fred’e bakar..

Wesley -Fred, bilmediğin şeyler var.. Spike’ın Eve’le anlaşma yaptığına dair bazı kuşkularımız var..  
fred gözleri büyümüş ağzı açık bakar..  
Fred -Ne?..  
spike deliye dönmüş bir şekilde bağırır..  
Spike -Hadi AMA!  
köşeden ısrarla ondan gözlerini kaçıran angel’la konuşmaya çalışan cordelia hızla başını çevirir..

Cordelia -Wes, kes şunu. Yukardayken onu gördüm, tamam mı? Spike öyle bir şey yapacak biri değil.

gunn şaka kaldırmaz bir tavırla spike’a bakar..  
Gunn -Güvenlik kasetlerini gördük, ahbap. Teklifi kabul edip etmediğini nereden bileceğiz?  
Spike -Ne teklifi?!!! Oh, şeytani firmanın bizimle-ortak-ol-seni-cehennemin-efendisi-yapalım teklifi mi??!! Bazıların aksine ben ruhumu şeytana satmıyorum, Bay Büyük Beyin!

fred hayretler içindeki ağzını kapayarak gunn’a bir bakış atar..

Fred -Demek bize gösterdiğin kaset bunun içindi?  
Gunn -Bu ve fazlası.. Hepsini göremedin..  
fred kolları kavuşturur..  
Fred -Merak etme Charles, ben yeteri kadar gördüm.

angel hiç bir şeye cevap vermediği için cordelia sessizce onun silah dolabından çıkardığı tahta sandığı lobi masasına koymasını, sökmesini yanında izliyordur.. mırıldanır..

Cordy -Yardım edebilir miyim?..  
angel masanın üzerinden kaptığı makasla tahtayı kırar..  
Cordy -Angel, o kafeste en son kimin kilitli kaldığını ikimiz de biliyoruz.. Ve bunun tekrar olması için en ufak bir neden yok..  
angel elleriyle çivileri çıkarmaya başlar..  
Cordy -Bu kıyamet senaryoları beynini üşüttü senin. Kopacak bir felaketten bahsediyoruz ve bence kendini kafese kilitlemeye kalkan bir şampiyon yeteri kadar kötü bir başlangıç.  
cordelia masadan onun ifadesiz yüzüne bakıyordur..  
Cordy -Şamanı hatırlıyor musun? The Beast’i? Mükemmel mutluluk lanetini? Güvendesin, Angel. Ruhunu kaybetmek için hiç bir nedenin yok.  
   
angel tek bir harekette kutuyu parçalamayı başarır, içinden ağır, şangırdayan demir yığınları görünür.. angel zincirleri çıkarıp masaya yığarken cordelia dayanamayıp bağırır..

Cordy -Neyin var senin?!

gunn sakin kalmaya çalışarak frede bakar..  
Gunn -Bir anlaşma yapıyorlar, Fred! Eve ona hayatını öneriyor! Tekrar insan olmayı!

gunn başını spike’a kaldırır..

Gunn -Ve bir de çok çok para tabi ki.. Wolfram&Hart’ın başına geçmeyi.  
Fred -S-spike! Sen hayaletken sana yardım eden ben oldum! Neden hiç bir şey söylemedin?  
Spike -Tanrım! O ayaklı masa süsü bana Angel’ı öldürmemi söyledi! Ne yapmam gerekiyordu, her yere ilan mı asmalıydım!

gözlerini kırpmayan wesley’den sert bir ses gelir..

Wes -Öyle yapmıyor musun?

spike sakin kalmak için sınırlarını zorluyordur.. eliyle uzaklaşan angel’ı gösterir..

Spike -Bakın, eğer bu herifi öldürüyor olsaydım, bundan hepinizin haberi olurdu çünkü elimde kazık, “Seni öldüreceğim!” diye ona bağırıyor olurdum!! Birinin arkasından gizli oyunlar çevirmek benim tarzım değil!

hafif, tereddütlü fakat usul bir ses karışır..

Lorne -Bir kere denedin.  
Spike -Ne?!  
Fred -Evet, yüz yıl boyunca bir çok kez denemiş olmalı, Lorne. Onlar ölümcül düşmandılar.  
Lorne -Tarihten bahsetmiyorum, tatlı kekim. Şimdiden. Biz Wolfram&Hart’tayken. Onu gördüm.

* * *

_[........]_

_angel başını çevirir.. bakışları bir şeyler daha arıyormuş gibidir.. sönen bir sesle mırıldanır.._

_Angel -Buffy ve yatağın nerede?_

_spike elindekini indirir.._  
yere düşen kazığın tahta takırtısı boş laboratuarda çınlar..  
angel kaşları çatılmış, başını tekrar karaltıya çevirir..  
dışarıda, laboratuar penceresinde yeşil bir yüz bir an belirir, silinir..

_[........]_

* * *

Lorne -Angel laboratuarda baygın yatarken, dediği gibi elinde kazıkla geldi. Daha sonra çıkarken, Angel beni fark etti, kimseye bir şey söylememi ve Eve’i de alıp sizi oraya getirmemi istedi..

fred fısıldar..  
Fred -Nasıl..? O senin için kanını verirken sen..?  
lorne mırıldanır..  
Lorne -Eh onu toza çevirmedi, ama..  
spike hızla merdivenlerden lobiye inerken ellerini kaldırmış, bakışlarını kaçırır..  
Spike -O sadece.. bir hataydı.. hem..  
fred merdivenlerden uzaklaşmış, wesley ve gunn’ın arasında yerini almıştır..  
Spike -Hem.. orada da Angel’ın haberi vardı, ben ona söyledim..!  
wesley arkasını dönmüş silah dolabından bir şey çıkarıyordur..  
Wesley -Yani sözüne güvenmek zorundayız.

spike bir anda eski ruhsuz halini andıran bir nefrete bürünür..

Spike -Ne var biliyor musun, cehenneme kadar yolun var Pryce!  
Wesley -Oh, yalnız olmayacağım demek ki?

wesley elinde oklu bir silahla doğrulur.. namlu spike’a doğruludur.. spike sıkılı dişlerinin arasından tıslar..

Spike -Aferin, devam et, kahraman. Spike’a güzel bir ok sapla. Bu yardımcı olur.  
Wesley -Belki konuşmana yardımcı olur. İçinde uyuşturucu var. Pek iyi bir nişancı sayılmam. Ne yaptın?

spike kesinlikle umursamadan silah dolabının yanında taş gibi sessiz duruyordur..  wesley gözlerini spike’dan ayırmaz..

Wesley -O senin için kanını veriyor, hepimiz büyüyü yapmak için uğraşıyoruz..  Ne için? “Senin” ruhunu korumak için..  
wesley bir adım daha yaklaşır..  
Wesley -Ama korkarım ki sen bu konuda bizim kadar yardımcı olmuyorsun.. En azından bizlere..  
wesley silahının güvenliğini çeker.. cordelia angel’ı bırakmış, hızla arkasını döner..  
Cordy -Wesley, hayır! İndir şunu!

gunn kımıldamazken, wesley’nin önüne geçen fred olur.. duyduklarından sarsılmış, fakat yerinden kıpırdamamaya kararlı görünüyordur..  wesley usul bir sesle mırıldanır..

Wesley -O kurtarılamaz, Fred.  
Fred -Onun bir ruhu var, Wes. Angel gibi! Onu vuramazsın.  
spike korkunç gözlerle bakar..  
Spike -Tabi.. “Angel gibi”.

fred öfkeyle arkasını dönmüş, spike’a çıkışır..

Fred -Sen de kes şunu ve nedir bütün bu saçmalık açıkla! Angel’ı öldürmeye çalıştığını söylüyorsun sonra hepsi bir hataydı diyorsun ve şimdi..!  
Spike -Kabus görüyordum! Onu öldürmedim!  
Gunn -Neden yapmayasın ki? Sana insanlığını öneriyorlar! Burada olduğun sürece hiç şansın yok zaten değil mi?  
Fred -Lorne, Angel’ın bildiğini söyledi, neden..!?  
Spike -Çünkü ben ona söyledim, kahrolası Eve’in planlarını..!  
Lorne -Bana bir şey açıklamadı!  
Fred -Ama onu okudun değil mi?!  
angel zincirleri ayırmayı başarmış, toplayıp bodruma doğru ilerlerken cordelia merdivenlere doğru bağırır..  
Cordy -Hepiniz şu lanet tartışmayı kesin! Ve sen bayım, istesen de istemesen de beni dinleyeceksin!  
Wesley -Eğer olanlar hakkında bir şeyler biliyorsa..!  
fred hızla ona döner..  
Fred -Ne?! Onu vurmalı mıyız?  
gunn onu kolundan çeker..  
Gunn -Fred, buraya gel..  
Fred -Hiç bir yere çekilmiyorum!  
Cordy -Angel, bana bak! Angel!

cordelia ani bir öfkeyle onu kolundan çevirerek suratına bir tane patlatır.. o ana dek wes’e nefret dolu bakışlar atmaktan başka bir şey yapmayan spike bir anda üstüne kutsal su atılmış gibi fırlar.

Spike -Hayır!

korkunç bir kükreme.. cordelia duyduklarına inanamayarak geriye doğru yıkılmış angel’a bakarken onun dönen yüzündeki vampirleşen ifadeyi donakalarak izler..

angel’ın vahşi bakışlı gözleri sararırken yüzü çöker ve keskin dişler ikinci kükremeyle kanı donmuş cordelia’ya saldırır.. spike üzerine atlar ve onu cordelia’dan uzağa fırlatır..

Spike -Kes şunu!

angel bir kaç metre geriye uçmuş, vahşi bir sırıtışla başını kaldırır, sonra inanılmaz bir hızla uçarcasına spike’a saldırır.. korkunç bir güçle yüzüne vurur, spike arkaya doğru uçarak duvarı kırar.. yüzüstü yere düşer.. o anda o sinsi, o korkunç zevk alan kahkaha duyulur.. ve angel konuşur..

Angel -Oh, oh Spikey.. Yaralandın mı? Tanrım, bu kadar zamandır bekleyiş ve sonunda bana bak! Eskisinden daha güçlü ve dinlenmiş durumdayım!

angel yerden sürünerek kalkan spike’a gülümseyen bir bakış atar..

Angel -Ve tabi daha da nefret dolu!

cordy, wes, fred, gunn ve lorne kıpırdayamadan dövüşe bakakalmışlardır. elinde silah wesley bile gözlerine inanamıyordur.

onun attığı tekmeyle spike tekrar yüz üstü düşer, sonra hırsla yerden fırlayarak bir yumruk patlatır.. normal yüzüne dönmüş angel gülerek bir yandan onun darbelerini savuşturuyor, bir yandan ona boş gözlerle bakan ekibe sırıtıyordur..

Angel -Oh, küçük vampirimizi pek sevmiyoruz değil mi.. Hadi sizi bir yükten kurtarayım.. inanın bana onun kadar kıç ağrısı birini bulamazsınız.

spike düştüğü yerden bir tekme savurarak onun ayaklarını yerden keser, ama angel olduğu yerde yükselerek lobi masasının üzerine çıkar.. bir yandan suratına bir tekme patlatırken bir yandan alay ediyordur..

Angel -Spike, çocuk katili! Spike, kendi kıçını kurtaranlara ihanet eden!  
Spike..  hadi, çocuklar, düşünmüyorum demeyin, Fred’in gizli sevgilisi! Yoksa neden onu korusun ki?

spike silah dolabına çarparak yere düşer.. dolabın içindeki silahlar etrafa saçılırken fred ekipten ayrı düşmüş, hayretten gözleri ve ağzı açılmış, tepeden yanlarına inen angel’a bakıyordur.. angel gülümser..

Fred -A-angel.. ne.ne..  
Angel -Hadi, Fred, söyle bana.. Sence de tam bir kıç ağrısı değil mi? Bütün sene, “Oh Freddie, beni hayaletlikten kurtar, Freddie, bana yardım et!” Ondan şöylece bir kazıkla kurtulmak ne kolay olurdu değil mi?

yerden kalkmaya çalışan spike kan tükürerek dişlerinin arasından tıslar..

Spike -O-o değil.. geri çekil..

angel şeytani bir sırıtışla spike’a eğilir..

Angel -Sence hangimizi dinleyecekler? Şampiyon? Oh evet, kötü, kötü Spike, sen tam bir baş belasısın. Neler yaptın bu iyi insanlara böyle?

angel yana, wes, gunn ve lorne’a bir bakış atar..

Angel -Aah, sana bakıyorlar ve neden yardım ettiklerini düşünüyorlar!

spike tekrar ayağa kalkmış, tüm gücüyle fred’i kenara, wesley’e doğru iteler.. angel lobiye doğru ilerleyerek kaşlarını çatar, gülümser..

Angel -Sen de düşünüyor musun, Spikey? Yoksa, neydi adı, şu Eve, seni daha çok mu meşgul ediyor?

angel yere eğilir, yerden şangırdayan bir şey alarak bileğine dolar..

Angel -Ah, seni tanıyamamışlar. Ama ben biliyorum. Sen küçük avcıdan başkasını görmezsin değil mi?

angel durur, ellerini kaldırır.. tiyatrovari bir havayla kaşlarını havalandırmış gülümser..

Angel -Hey.. benim avcım.

angel yeniden saldıran spike’ın suratında zincirleri patlatır.. spike ağzından burnundan kan boşanarak geriye doğru sendeler..  angel sırıtarak ona eğilir..

Angel -Acıdı mı? Hadi ama, söyle bana büyük kahraman! Geçen defa kupayı sen kaldırmıştın değil mi? Şampiyon mu olmak istedin? Öyleyse karşılaşalım!

angel elindeki zinciri sallayarak ikinci bir darbeyi daha indirir.. spike inleyerek yüzüstü olduğu yere yıkılır.. angel doğrularak etrafına bakar..

Angel -Haydi millet, kim Spikey’i öldürelim oyununa oy veriyor?

angel elinde silahla, lorne ve gunn’la birlikte fred’i ortalayan wesley’e döner..

Angel -Wes! Sana sormama gerek bile yok! Sen bizim gibilerden en kötü kabuslarından bile daha çok nefret edersin. Eh, en azından benim gibilerinden..

angel spike’ı boynundan yakalayarak yerden, havaya kaldırır, tüm gücüyle masanın üzerine fırlatır.. masa çatırdar.. spike yarı baygın mucizevi bir şekilde ayakta kalır.. geriye doğru sendeler..  
ama bu defa yalnız değildir..  
bir el o yere düşmeden onu yakalar.. spike şişmiş gözüyle bir çift kumral göz görür.. fred ona sarılarak geriye çekiyordur..  
lorne fred’i bileğinden tutmuş, merdivenlere çekerken spike’ı ayağa kaldırıyordur..  
wesley ve gunn çoktan kararlarını vermiş, saldırıya geçmiştir..

gunn hiç affetmez bir ifadeyle elinde kılıçla angel’ın önüne dikilir.. angel ellerini açarak güler..

Angel -Hey, Gunn, baksana. İki vampir. Söylesene bana, senin kızkardeşini de ah, çevirenler bunlar olmamış mıydı?  
Gunn -Neyin var bilmiyorum ama bir süre kafanda bir şişle yatacak gibisin büyük çocuk!

angel derin bir iç çekerek ona, kılıcına bakar..

Angel -Gunn.. sana şöyle söyleyeyim.. bir avukat kadar beyinsizsin.

angel hızla gunn’ı kılıcından yakalayarak savurur, sonra sırtından yakaladığı gibi fırlatır, gunn havada uçarak masayı kırar ve orada kalır..  
spike yüzü gözü kan içinde, onu tutmaya çalışan fred ve lorne’un arasında merdivenlerde yığılı yatıyordur.. angel gülerek etrafına, wesley’e bakınır, ama onun yerine gözleri o zamana dek arkada kalmış birini bulur.. tatlı tatlı gülümser..

Angel -Her zaman eski dostları görmek hoş olmuştur..

hiç bir yeri kanamayan, hiç bir yeri yaralanmamış, ayakta duran tek kişi, cordelia chase, gözleri irileşmiş, masada baygın yatan gunn’a, dev bir boşlukta gibi kımıldayamadan, elindeki silahı atmış, ona doğru yaklaşan angel’a bakıyordur.. angel gülümsüyordur..

Angel -Ah Cordelia.. Benim sevgili _efendim_..

cordelia dehşetle gözleri büyümüş fısıldar..

Cordy -Angelus..  
Angelus -Sonunda..

iki el silah sesi duyulur, hızla arkasını dönen angelus göğsüne saplanmış oklara bir an bakar, yarım bir sırıtışla gülümser..

Angelus -Oops.

o yere yığılırken arkada, wesley ayakta elindeki silahla bakakalmıştır..

 


	14. Kafes

_kahrolası uyuşturucular.._  
kafes.. ben.. olmamalıyım.. serbest..  
_evet, evet biliyoruz ruhlu çocuk, o lanet olasıca herif seni göğsünden zımbaladı..  
_ wes.. ley..  
_gene, tanrım!_

angel kafasında devamlı zonklayan vınlama sesine rağmen kararlıca sesini yükseltir..

Angel -Wes.. ley?

tahta bir sandalye gıcırtısı, adım sesleri sonra alçak bir mırıltı duyulur..

Spike -Sorun yok, ruhu var..  
_ah evet, şimdilik var.._  
Angel -Hayır.. hayır.. sorun..  
Wesley -Angel, bu uyuşturucu kısa zamanlı sersemlemene neden olabilir, kımıldamaya çalışma, zincirlisin..  
Angel -Kimse.. buraya yaklaşmasın.. Wes, sana güveniyorum..

angel elini kaldırarak zincirleri kontrol eder, yeterince sağlam bulunca dumanlı bir kafayla doğrulur, geriler.. o zaman karşısında parmaklıkların arasından yüzü gözü berelenmiş spike ve wesley’i görür..

Wesley -Merak etme, Angel..  
Angel -Ne dersem diyeyim.. ne olursa olsun.. kan getirmeyin.. ellerimi çözm..  
ne zevk ama!  
Spike -Ne dedin?  
Angel -Ben..  
Spike -Arada kayıyor gibi.. uyuşturucu ne kadar etkisi sürer demiştin?  
Wesley -Bir on on beş dakikası daha var.. Ne kadar direnebileceğine bağlı.  
aha.. peki siz iki ingiliz ne kadar direneceksiniz acaba?

wesley elindeki silahı kontrol ederek duvara yaslarken kollarını kavuşturur..

Wesley -İçimde garip bir his var..  
bir gözü şiş, kapanmış spike zayıf bir alayla mırıldanır..  
Spike -Oh, sen de mi?  
wesley aldırmadan kafesin içinde başı önde duvara yaslanan angel’a bakar..   
Wesley -Sanki burada bulunmuşum gibi..  
Spike -Bana sorarsan evet, kırık kemiklerim sürekli dejavudeler.  
kafesin içinden ani bir mırıltı gelir..  
Angel -Herkes.. iyi..? Wes.. git..  
Spike -Benim kemiklerim dışında, evet.  
Angel -..dur.. Spike.. söyle ona..  
Spike -Neyi?

angel çok zorla konuşuyor gibi çenesini sıkar..

Angel -Buradaydın.. hepimiz buradaydık.. Geçen sene.. Ben Angelus’tım.  
wesley kaşlarını çatar..  
Wesley -Bu uyuşturucu mu?..  
Angel -Hayır! Spike..

angel’ın derdini anlayan spike wesley’e döner..

Spike -Hafızalarınız silinmiş. Angel demişti, geçen sene ile ilgili bir kaç ufak değiştirme olmuş. Sadece o ve Cordelia hatırlıyor.  
Angel -Cordy.. biliyor.. Ona sor..

wesley hayretler içinde kafeste yan taraftaki parmaklıklara tutunan angel’a bakar..

Wesley -Sen hafızalarımızı mı değiştirdin..? Nasıl? Neden?..  
Angel -Herşeyi.. anlatmasını söyle.. Ben bunu..  
angel hızlıca başını sallar..  
Angel -O, bunu.. size karşı kullanabilir..

wesley ölümcül bir tehlike olmasa, böyle bir şeyi sonsuza dek saklayacağını bilecek kadar iyi tanıyordur angel’ı.. yavaşça başını sallar.. nöbeti spike’a bırakarak yukarı çıkar..

angel duvarlara tutunarak geriler, kafesin köşesine yığılır.. yere çöker.. şangırdayan zincirlerle bağlı kollarını dizlerine yaslayarak başını dizlerine eğer..

Spike -İyi.. söyledin. Zaten oğlunu neden onlardan saklama ihtiyacı duydun anlamamıştım.  
Angel -Connor..  
Spike -Konuşmaya devam et.. Yukarıda, ben farketmeden nasıl ruhun çıktı onu merak ediyorum..

_ah ama o kadar kendinle ilgiliydin ki, willy.._

Angel -Büyünün.. etkisi. Ruh.. koruma.. büyüsünün etkisi.  
spike onun gibi, ama epey uzağa, yere çökmüş, parmaklıkların arasından angel’a bakıyordur..  
Spike -Doğru. Wes bir şeyler hissetmeyeceğimi söylemişti. Peki bu nasıl oldu? Sana olan? Yani.. bu da mı büyünün etkisi?

angel cevaplayamaz.. spike alçalan bir sesle mırıldanır..

Spike -Ah.. tabi eğer.. sen eğer Cordelia’yla..

kafesin içinden zincirler şangırdar..

Angel -Hayır! Spike git buradan!

spike savunurcasına ellerini kaldırır, kafese bakmadan konuşur..  
   
Spike -Tamam.. pardon.. sormam lazımdı.. çünkü hala ruhun varmış gibi numara da yapıyor olabilirsin ve ben hala hissedemiyor olabilirim.

öfkeli bir homurtu gelir..  
   
Angel -Ellerim ve ayaklarım zincirli, kafesin içinden sana gitmen için yalvarıyorum, sence bu nasıl bir numara?  
Spike -Peki geri nasıl geldi?  
Angel -Bilmiyorum!  
Spike -Beni dövenin Angelus olduğunu bilecek kadar iyi tanıyorum seni. Yani bunun nasıl olduğu bana söyleyebilmen lazım.  
angel düşünmeye çalışır..  
Angel -Bir şey hissetmedim.. Arada sesler duyuyorum o kadar..  
Spike -Sesler?  
karşısındaki vazgeçer..  
Angel -Spike, git buradan..  
spike dövülmüş suratında bıkkın fakat ısrarlı bir ifadeyle ona bakar..  
Spike -Yapamıyorum.  
gözlerini havaya kaldırarak hıhlar.. geri angela bakar..  
Spike -Bu yüzleşmem gereken bir şey. Nezle mikrobu ya da at sineği gibi.

angel sakinleştirici bir sesle, ellerini hafifçe kaldırır..

Angel -Bana saldıracaksın ve ben de senin boynunu kırıp kafesten dışarı çıkmanın bir yolunu bulacağım. Sence bu ne kadar yararlı?  
sakin bir ses cevaplar..  
Spike -Saldırmayacağım.  
Angel -Seni tanıyorum. Angelus daha da iyi tanıyor.

spike kaşlarını çatarak ona bakar..

Spike -Hey, orada oturup beni Drusilla ve Buffy’den bahsederek kızdırmayı düşünüyorsan yolun uzun kovboy.  
Angel -Düşünmüyorum, o yapıyor.. dayanamıyorsun..  
spike aldırmaz bir havayla..  
Spike -Kafesin içinde zincirlisin.  
angel’ın sesi alçalır..  
Angel -Geçen sene beni bu kafesin içinde bile tutamadılar.  
spike başını çevirir..  
Spike -Angel?  
Angelus -Güzel, sevimli bir avukat kızı öldürdüm.. eh aslında ölüydü ama.. Avcı’nın tadına baktım.. Faith.. Ah, zeki kız.. Yeteri kadar değil ama zeki..

angelus parmaklarıyla kurbanlarını sayarken spike çenesini sıkarak gülümser..

Spike -Ve tekrar hoş geldi 19.yüzyıl psikopatı. Biraz geç oldu ama ha?

angelus köşesinden ayağa kalkar.. duvarlara ve parmaklıklara bakarak iç çeker..

Angelus -Eh.. demek buraya hapsedildim. Gene. Ah bir de bekçim var. Spikey.

angelus sırıtarak oturduğu yerden kalkan spike’a bakar..

Angelus -Fantazi mi kuruyoruz? Hadi ama ne bu yabancılık, Sunnydale’e kadar aramız iyiydi.  
Spike -Senle ben hiç bir zaman anlaşamadık Angelus.

angelus pehler..

Angelus -Arkadaş olmadığımız anlamına gelmez ama. İtalya’daki o rahibeleri hatırlıyor musun? Ne partiydi ama..  
başını eğerek muzipçe sırıtır..  
Angelus -Kim o gün toplu vaftiz töreni olduğunu tahmin edebilirdi ki? Küçük boy sandviç, yanında da patates kızartması.

kafeste zincirlerini şakırdatarak dolaşmaya başlar..

Angelus -Ve ah.. Romanya da iyiydi.. toplu katliamlarda efsaneydik.  
elini sallar..  
Angelus -Şu ruh problemleri çıkana dek tabi. Ve, tanrım, Fransa! Unutulmazdı.  
spike keser..  
Spike -Bütün kurbanlarımı tek tek hatırlayabiliyorum, teşekkürler.

angelus parmaklıkları kavrayarak başını sallar..

Angelus -Ah.. ama pek düşünmemeye çalışıyoruz değil mi? Tabi, ruh meselesi.. anlıyorum. Ne var biliyor musun, Angel kadar sıkıcı olma yolunda ilerliyorsun.  
gülümser..  
Angelus -Bu senin için bir iltifattı.

spike sıkıntıyla iç çeker..

Spike -Ne var biliyor musun, Angel.. Angelus? Her neyse? Seninle burada oturmanın bir kıç ağrısı olacağını sanmıştım, ama eskiden beri hiç değişmemişsin, blah blah blah, hep aynı şeyler, aynı bencil, benmerkezci, sıkıcı köpek. Sana niye katlanamadığımı şimdi hatırladım. Aslına bakarsan burada çoktan toz olmuş bir antikayla oturmaktansa yukarıda bir bira açıp televizyon izlemeyi tercih ederim.  
spike şöyle bir kafese bakar..

Spike -Nasılsa bir yere gideceğin yok.

angelus sessizce dinliyordur.. spike yerden wes’in silahını alır.. merdivenlere doğru yürürken durur, ekler..

Spike -Ve ah, Angel? Olur da geri gelirsen diyorum.. Uyumaya falan çalış, herkes zaten yorgun.

angelus parmaklıklardan uzaklaşmış, gülümser..

Angelus -Mesajını iletirim, sarışın çocuk.  
Spike -İyi. Bu arada.. Seni görmek değişikti Angelus. Bir kaç sıkı yumruk yedim ama, şurada çuval gibi oturduğunu görmeye değerdi.

spike elinde silahla kapıda dururken angelus başını sallar..

Angelus -Problem değil. Şu kupa olayından sonra seni dövmek bana da ayrı bir zevk verdi. Orada iyiydin bu arada.  
spike sırıtır..  
Spike -Gerçekten mi? Sağol.  
angelus omuzlarını silker..  
Angelus -Angel’ı toza çevirmek üzereydin değil mi? Bu iyi bir şey.  
spike kaşlarını kaldırır..  
Spike -Farklı açılardan baksak da evet, sağol.

angelus derin bir iç çekerek cık cıklar..

Angelus -Gerçekten değiştin değil mi Spike?.. Çok kötü.. Son serbest kalışlarımda yalnız parti yapmak zorunda kalmıştım. Bana eşlik eden biri olsa iyi olacaktı.

spike gözlerini devirir..

Spike -Tabi, bir nükleer bomba etkisi yaratabilirdik ama napalım. Bence geldiğin yere dön, burada sıkılacaksın.  
angelus usul bir sesle..  
Angelus -Çok kötü. Geliş gidiş biletlerimi ben ayarlamadım.  
spike silahı indirmiş, yaklaşır..  
Spike -Nasıl ortaya çıktın bu arada? Şu mükemmel mutluluk hikayesine ne oldu?  
Angelus -Argh! Hiç bir fikrim yok. Birinin tadına bakmış olsam hatırlardım değil mi?  
Spike -Yani bilmiyorsun..  
Angelus -Hımm. Ben buna tanrısal adalet diyorum.

angelus parmaklıkları kavrayarak gülümser..  
Angelus -Bir lanet bile eskiyebilir değil mi?

spike bayık bir bakış atar..

Spike -Yani sence çingenelerin laneti etkisini yitirdi ve ruhun gidiyor. Hah, çok zekice.

angelus hafifçe gülümser..

Angelus -Aslına bakarsan Angel hep bundan korkuyordu, o yüzden inanıyorum evet.. O her zaman bir gün benim tekrar geri gelmemden korkar..

spike bir an dikkatle angelusa bakar..

Spike -Shanshu yapmıştır belki de.  
angelus sırıtır..  
Angelus -Yeni sevgilin mi?  
spike çaktırmaz..  
Spike -Olabilir..  
Angelus -Yalan söylemeyelim.  
Spike -Yalanlar Prensi konuştu.  
Angelus -Sen de pek Bay Doğru sayılmazsın, prenses. Belki ben bir rezil olabilirim ama bu otelde sana güvenmeyen gereğinden fazla insan var..  
Spike -Çünkü hepsi zamanında nasıl bir pislik olduğumu iyi biliyorlar. Onlar bana güvenmiyor, benim de saklayacak bir şeyim olmuyor.  
Angelus -Oh, bu iyi.. Yani onlara karşı dürüstsün.  
Spike -Öyleyim.  
Angelus -Yani bütün katliamların, kurbanların, Sunnydale’dekiler..  
Spike -Wes çoktan onlara bir hazırlanma tezi sunmuştur bile.  
Angelus -Ah, o bu işte iyidir.. Ruhunu almadan önceki tüm olayların bir kayıdını tuttuğuna eminim.

spike tekrar merdivenlere yönelirken cevap verir..

Spike -Ruhlu halimle de saklayacak bir şeyim yok. The First’ü, olanları herşeyi biliyorlar. Yani boşu boşuna katliamları sayıp onları korkutmayı düşünme.  
Angelus -Hımm amacım o değildi, eski güzel günleri yad ediyordum.. Bilirsin, kan, dehşet, korku, acı.. Avcı..

arkasından usul bir mırıltı duyulur..

Angelus -Ona tecavüz ettiğini de biliyorlar mı?

spike kanı donmuş, bir an ayağı merdivenlerde, kalakalır.. beynindeki zonklamadan düşünemiyordur bile.. arkasını döner..

Spike -Bunu nasıl öğrendin?

angelus spike’ın yüz ifadesini kontrol ederek gülümser..

Angelus -O bana söyledi..  
Spike -Seni mi aradı??!!  
Angelus -Ah-ha.  
Spike -Buffy, sana telefon açtı ve..!!

o anda spike müthiş bir aptallık yaptığını farkeder.. angelus ışıl ışıl gözlerle, delicesine gülmeye başlar..

Angelus -Buffy mi? Buffy ha.. Sen ona tecavüz ettin demek!.. Ben Çin’dekinden bahsedecektim ama.. Waow, William, bu kadarını ben bile düşünemezdim!

arkasından kahkahalar yankılanırken spike hızla merdivenlerden yukarı çıkıyordur.. angelus tıslar..

Angelus -Wes bunu duysa, küçük Freddiciğinin yanında gezinmene izin verir miydi acaba? Ah hadi dürüst olalım, Spike!

spike kapıya ulaşmışken onu yerine mıhlayan ikinci bir ses olur..

Angelus -Cordelia.. Onun oğlumla yattığını biliyor muydun? Hamile kaldı ve kahrolası bir tanrıça iblis doğurdu..

angelus güler..

Angelus -Hala vücudunun ele geçirildiğini söylemeyi seviyor ama ben buradan onu hissedebiliyordum.. Ve Angel, onun hakkında çok çok şeyler düşünüyor..  Nasıl daha iğrenci olabilir ki?

angelus ona dönmüş bakan spike’a sırıtır..

Angelus -Ama ben de Dru’yla yattım biliyorsun. Gunn bir profesörü öldürdü.. Ve hayatı boyunca bir fare gibi yaşadığı için en çok onlardan korkuyor..

angelus zincirlerini şakırdatarak saymaya devam eder..

Angelus -Wes, şeytani firmanın, bizi.. heh yani, onları, öldürmeye çalışan Wolfram&Hart’ın en önemli kızıyla yattı. İçtiğim avukat kızı. Ve tabi Connor’u kaçırıp bir cehennem boyutunda 16 yıl geçirmesine neden oldu..

angelus sesini alçaltarak gülümser..

Angelus -Oh küçük şey, daha bir yaşına bile basmamıştı. Ne trajedi ama! Ve, Fred.. eh aslında pek bir şey denemez ama Gunn’la yatıyor olması bile yeterli bir sebep.. Oh, senin için de bir şeyler düşünüyor olmuş olması gerek. Neden hayalet kıçınla o kadar ilgilensin ki yoksa?

hiç bir tepki gelmeyince angelus sayma işine devam eder..

Angelus -Angel sandığın kadar da beyaz kuzu sayılmaz.. Connor’un boğazını kesen oydu. Tek bıçakla. Ruhu varken bile bir oda dolusu avukatı ölüme bıraktı.. Darla ve Drusilla’ya.

angelus dönerek spike’a bakar..

Angelus -Sana yardımcı olmaya çalıştığını düşünüyorsun değil mi? Ruh ikizimin? Oysa sen tılsımda yanmakla meşgulken, Buffy, Angel’a geri dönme sözü veriyordu.. Kurabiyesi tamamlandığı zaman. Ama hey, seni de unutmadı. “O benim erkek arkadaşım değil.. Ama kalbimde yeri var..”

spike ilk kez o an, içinde bir yerin kaynamaya başladığını hisseder.. yalan söylemiyordur.. biliyordur.. hissediyordur..

Angelus -Bizi öpüşürken gördün.. Değil mi? Angel saklasa da.. Söylesene bana, o kadar kokun sindiği halde, ruhunu aldığından beri onunla yatmadığın doğru mu? Hadi Spikey.. bana aldırmaz numaraları yapma.. Seni herkesten iyi tanıyorum.. İçin kaynıyor. Oh biz, uzuuun zamandır sıcak sevimli sarışın Avcımızın aşkıyla yanıyoruz.. Belki de onu öldürüp cesedini sana vermeliydim.. Hımm?

angelus parmaklıklara ilerler, zincirli ellerini uzatır..

Angelus -Hadi ama Spike! Niye uğraşıyorsun? Bu dünyada iyiler ve şampiyonlar diye bir şeyin kalmadığını öğrenmiş olman gerekirdi! Burada sadece güçlüler ve az güçlüler var. Biz, en güçlülerdik. Milyonların kanını içtik ve Avcılar öldürdük.. Ne seni tutuyor ki? Çip? Ruh?

elinin altında kapının tokmağını hissediyordur.. ama açamıyordur.. angelus’ın sesi odayı doldurarak devam ediyordur..

Angelus -Sen bir vampirsin..  Angel bile ruhun olup olmamasının bir şeyi değiştirmeyeceğini çoktan sana söylemişti! Hey, kül olup gebereceksin, benim gibi, ve cehennem partisine davetlisin! Neden hala zorluyorsun ki? Hadi küçük kardeş, biraz eğlenebiliriz! Ne yapmak istersin? Ha? Fred’le mi başlamak? Drusilla’ya bir ziyaret? Hala huzursuz musun? Hey keyfini ne yerine getirir biliyorum, Buffy, ve o güzel ince boğazı.. ben içtim inan bana hayallerinden bile daha güzel. Ooh, ya da küçük Dawnie?

o ses, fısıltıya dönmüş, içine işliyordur..

Angelus -Avcı’dan nefret ediyorsun, biliyorum.. O sana aşık değil.. Seni asla, senin onu sevebileceğin gibi sevmeyecek.. Sana o dediklerini düşünsene.. Ve hey, o Angel’ına da kavuşamaz ki, biliyorsun, ben varım.. Ne bekliyorsun? Onu öldürelim, kafasını kopartalım, kanını içelim..

angelus’ın önerileri sürüp giderken spike derin bir nefesle ona bakar..

Spike -Biliyor musun? Haklıydın. Sen gelmiş geçmiş en büyük rezilsin.

spike arkasını dönmüş giderken angelus güler..

Angelus -Bu daha bir başlangıçtı, William.

* * *

lobide, yuvarlak koltuğun etrafında ekip yeniden toplanmıştır.. cordelia umut dolu bir ifadeyle hepsinin yüzüne bakıyordur.. gunn çökmüş görünüyordur.. lorne kafası karışmış gibi elindeki bardağı sallar.. wesley yavaşça fred’in yanına oturur.. mırıldanır..

Wesley -Hatıralarım sana inanmayı reddediyor.. ama aklımda bir yerde, anlattıklarının doğru olduğunu biliyorum..  
Cordy -Özür dilerim çocuklar.. Sizden saklamak zorunda kaldığımız için.. Aslında Angel, her şeyi yaptı ama ben de devam ettim..

gunn başını sallar..

Gunn -Bu nasıl mümkün olabilir ki? Yani geçen sene tüm yaşadıklarımız yalan mıydı?.. Ya da koca bir çarpıtılmış gerçek?..

cordy hafifçe onun omzuna dokunur..

Cordy -Sadece değiştirildiler, tatlım.. Onları yaşayan gene sizlersiniz..  
lorne’un titrek gülüşü duyulur..

Lorne -Ben.. ben sana inanıyorum, ay parçası.. O koca şirketi devraldığımızdan beri içimde bir boşluk hissediyordum.. Şimdi ne olduğunu biliyorum..

wesley mırıldanır..

Wesley -Bir çocuk.. Angel’ın bir oğlu var..  
onun yanında oturan fred aniden başını kaldırır..  
Fred -Connor.. Adı Connor değil mi?  
cordelia nerdeyse ağlamaklı gülümser..  
Cordy -Hatırlıyorsunuz..

fred hızla öbür yanına çöken gunn’a döner..

Fred -Charles!.. iyi düşün.. senle ben, geçen senenin başında neden koca otelde yalnız kaldık?  
Gunn -Çünkü Angel ve Cordy kavga etmişlerdi ve.. ah, biz.. biz ona bakıyorduk.. Connor’a..  
Wesley -Ben.. Angel’ı arıyordum..  
Fred -Okyanusun dibindeydi.. Oh tanrım!..  
Gunn -Hala inanamıyorum..

bodruma inen kapı çarpılarak kapatılır.. spike hızlı adımlarla lobiye gelmiş, resepsiyon masasının arkasına geçiyordur..

Spike -Eh inanmaya başlasan iyi olur, Charl. Böyle bir şeyi tek yaşayan sizler değilsiniz..

spike hiç konuşmaya ara vermeden diğerlerinin şaşkın bakışları arasında beyaz bir yazı panosu bularak önlerine diker..

Spike -Biz Sunnydale’deyken koca bir kızın hayatı belleklerimize yazılmıştı. Anahtar, Avcı’nın kardeşiydi..

spike nerden bulduysa bir de eline lacivert bir kalem geçirmiş panoya dev harflerle yazarken söylenmeye devam eder..

Spike -Size en azından sadece geçen sene değiştirilmiş, bize Dawn’ın tüm hayatı yutturuldu!

**BAĞIRMAYIN! Aşağıdan sizi duyabilir.  
Shanshu hakkında  HİÇ BİR ŞEY bilmiyor.**

wesley hayretler içindeki bakışlarını panodan ısrarla onlara bakan spike’a çevirir.. duraksayarak konuşur..

Wesley -Evet.. Spike haklı.. Anahtar’ın bekçilerinin onu insan kılığına soktuğunu duymuştum..

wesley kalemi almış yazar..

**Yanılıyor olmalısın. Angel ve Angelus aynı belleği taşıyorlar.  
Numara yapıyor olmalı.**

spike gözlerini devirerek hahlar.. fred aceleyle konuşurken cordelia hızla wesley’in elinden kalemi kapar..  
   
Fred -Yani.. yani mistik bir öğeyi insan vücuduna mı çevirdiler?

**Geçen sene Angelus, The Beast’in anılarını Angel’dan saklamayı başarmıştı. Tekrar insan olabileceği kehaneti ruhunun çok derinlerinde saklanıyor olmalı..  
Affedersin, Spike.** **:(**

cordy, durur, üzgün, gülümsemeye çalışan bakışlarını spike’a çevirir.. spike önemli değil gibilerinden başını sallar.. wesley çok düşünceli görünüyordur.. gunn dalgın dalgın tahtayı silerken lorne fred’in sorusuna bir cevap mırıldanır..

Lorne -Öyle bir şey duymuştum..

hassas kulaklar havada dalgalanan sesi işitir.. bodrum katında, elleri ve ayakları zincirli, içinde bulunduğu kafesin köşesine çökmüş bir vampir, gülümseyerek parmaklıkların arasından bakar..

angelus hafif bir bir iç çekerek başını zincirlerine eğer..

Angelus -Ama böylesi hiç eğlenceli değil ki? Bütün numaralarımı biliyorsun, Spikey.

meleksi yüzünde düşünceli bir gülümseme kelepçelerine bakar..

Angelus -Belki de yenilerini denemeliyim..

angelus hafifçe bileğini döndürerek sağ eline takılı kalın, demir kelepçeyi tutar.. parmaklarını hafifçe demirin arasına koyarak büker..  
bir saniye sonra, bir yıl önce onu yerinde tutmaya yeten kelepçe onun korkunç gücünün arasında yamulmaya başlar.. ve dehşet verici bir takırtıyla kırılır..  
angelus yumuşak bir sesle mırıldanır..

Angelus -Oh.. görünüşe bakılırsa birileri ıspanağı Temel Reis’in yanında unutmuş..

yukarı kat.. wesley’nin ofisi.. kapı kapatılmış, wesley tüm ekibi oraya toplamış olarak çok alçak bir sesle mırıldanıyordur..

Wesley - Angelus konusunu araştıracağım ama ondan önce sizi son kez uyarmak istedim. Gerçekler hakkında. Belki şu anda olanları tamamen hatırlayamıyoruz..

wesley tek tek fred’in, lorne’un, gunn’ın yüzüne bakar..

Wesley -Ama Angel bunları bilmemizi istedi. Çünkü şu anda karşımızda o değil, bize bunları kullanmaktan kaçınmayacak biri var. Önemli olan da bu. Cordelia’nın uyarıları hayati olabilir. O yüzden ne olursa olsun onu dinleyeceğinize emin olmalıyım.

onun yanında ayakta duran cordelia çok endişeli bir halde atılır..

Cordy -Kesinlikle kafese yakın durmayın.. Arada tüyler ürpertici şarkılar söylüyor. Dinlemeyin!! Ve ah, evet, ben.. Connor’dan hamile kaldım ama ben değildim, o şey benim bedenimi ele geçirmişti.

lorne yumuşak bir sesle onun sözünü keser..

Lorne -Sakinleş, hayatım, seni suçlamıyoruz..

cordelia umutsuzca ona bakar, başını sallar..

Cordy -Biliyorum.. anlıyorsunuz değil mi? Wes, sen de Connor’u tamamen hayatı tehlikede olduğu için kaçırdın, Angel’ın kafayı yemesiyle hiç bir alakan yok. Sana herşeyi mahveden bir beceriksiz olduğunu söylerse aldırma..  
Wesley -Önemli değil, Cordy..  
Cordy -Gunn seni şu şey konusuyla.. şey her neyse kızdırmasına izin verme.

wesley aniden aklına gelmiş gibi, cordelia’yla bakışır.. sonra bakışları fred’den gunn’a döner.. cordelia aceleyle devam eder..

Cordy -Fred, seni incitmeye bayılıyor. Dediklerini duymazdan gel..  
fred morali bozulmuş, kollarını kavuşturur..  
Fred -Şu genç ve taze kan olayı mı?  
Cordy -Kesinlikle.  
Fred -Harika.

lorne teselli edercesine ona omzundan sarılır.. wesley ayağa kalkar..

Wesley -Sanırım hepsini anladık.. Çok uzun ve yorucu bir gün oldu. Artık uyumalıyız..  
lorne ona bakar..  
Lorne -Aşağıdaki katil arıyı tek başına mı bırakacağız?  
Wesley -Bu gece Spike nöbet tutacak. O hepimizden daha az uykuya ihtiyaç duyuyor, o yüzden endişelenmenize gerek yok..  
Gunn -Pekala. Ertesi gece ikişerli nöbet tutarız. Vampir çocuğa güvenmediğimden değil ama böylesi daha emniyetli olur.  
Cordelia -Sonunda Eve saçmalığından kurtulduğunuza sevindim..  
Gunn -Evet.. Ama gene de o kasetleri kimin benim bulmam için ayarladığını öğreneceğim.  
Lorne -Hadi artık.. Gel tatlı kekim, gidip yatalım..

lorne yüzü korku dolu, kollarını kavuşturmuş ofisten çıkan fred’e eşlik eder.. onun arkasından cordelia ve gunn da çıkarken wesley hafifçe seslenir..

Wesley -Charles.. Bir şey konuşabilir miyiz?

cordelia tek kelime etmeden anlamış gibi kapıyı çekerek yukarı çıkar.. wesley başını eğerek masanın arkasından çıkar, önlerindeki koltuğa oturur.. gunn karşısına yerleşir.. wesley başını ellerinden ona kaldırır..

Wesley -Bunu sana daha önce söylemeliydim.. biliyorum.. Ama şu anda saklanacak her bilgi hayatımıza mal olabilir..

gunn kaşları kalkmış, bir bakış atar..  
Gunn -Kasetleri sen oraya koymadın, değil mi?  
wesley gülümsemeye çalışır..  
Wesley -Hayır, bu daha özel bir şey.. bu.. Fred konusunda.. ben..

o cümlesini toparlamaya çalışırken gunn anlamış gibi rahatça arkasına yaslanır..

Gunn -Ona onu sevdiğini mi söyledin?

wesley hayretle başını kaldırır..  
Wesley -Evet.. ben..

gunn omuz silker..

Gunn -Tahmin ediyordum. İkinizin bu senenin başından beri aynı şeyi düşündüğünüzü biliyordum zaten..  
Wesley -Biliyor muydun?  
Gunn -Eh, Fred bir iki kere gelip bana bir şeyler demişti. Seni tanıdığımdan beri de onun için neler hissettiğini biliyorum.

gunn hala wesley’nin suratını toplayamadığını görünce gülerek omzuna vurur..

Gunn -Hey, herşey yolunda Wes. Biz iyiyiz. Sadece kızıma iyi bakacağından emin ol. Bir dost tavsiyesi.

wesley gülümser..  
Wesley -Dostun olarak anılmaktan ne kadar gurur duyduğumu anlatamam.

dolunay titreşerek soluyordur..  
saatler sabahın dördünü gösteriyordur..  
ağır demir bir kapı açılır, merdivenlerden aşağı inen adım sesleri yankılanır..  
önce bir deri mont görülür, sonra spike başını çevirir..  
pencereden alacakaranlık bir ışık vuruyordur..  
aydınlanmaya başlayan dışarısından epey uzakta, kolları ve ayakları zincirli bir gölge sessizce, yüzü dizine eğilmiş, kafesinde oturuyordur..  
spike aşağı iner.. kafese bir bakış atar.. eliyle parmaklıkları sarsarak kilitleri ve demirleri kontrol eder.. sonra etrafına bakınır, ulaşılabilecek en ufak potansiyel silahı bile kafesten uzaklaştırır..  
sonunda merdivenlere oturmuş, homurdanır..

Spike -Uyu ve sesini çıkarma.

angelus sessizce gülümser..

 


	15. Avcı

**Romanya, Borsa..**

soğuk bir aralık gecesi..  
karanlık bir gölge üzerindeki uzun seyahat peleriniyle yüzünü gizleyerek kasabanın girişindeki tabelanın yanından geçer..

**01.12.1898       / Erkek: 20**  
Kadın: 12 8  
Çocuk: 48 40 36

yabancı karların arasında bata çıka yürürken etrafında olağandışı bir sessizlik vardır.. evlerin çoğunda yas simgesi siyah örtüler, şaşılacak sıklıkta haç sembolleri ve dinsel motifler görülmektedir.. ve altından ışık sızan tüm pencereler tahtalarla kapatılmıştır..

bir tek ev hariç..

şöminenin gürül gürül yandığı, son derece zevkli ve zengin döşenmiş bir kasaba evi.. sonuna dek açık pencereden dışarı ışık ve kahkahalar yayılıyordur..

angelus yattığı kanapede başını geriye atarak deli gibi kahkahalar atıyordur..

Angelus -Yani aptal kız orada aynaya bakakalmış, dikilirken sen onu arkasından yakaladın, ve, ve..!

şöminenin diğer tarafında, angelus’ın karşısında, uzun siyah pelerininden çoktan kurtulmuşa benzeyen spike bir bacağını koltuğun koluna atmış, rahatça oturuyordur..

Spike -Eh, Bloody Mary’i görmek istemişti değil mi? Ziyaretine ben geldim.

angelus yerinde doğrulmuş karnını tutarak hala gülüyordur..

Angelus -Tanrım, yüzünü görmek isterdim!  
spike kardan ıslanmış, sarı uzun saçlarını karıştırarak sırıtır..  
Spike -Görmeliydin. Gülmekten nerdeyse onu içemeyecektim.

angelus şöminenin ateşi gözlerinde ve yarı aralık beyaz gömleğinde parlarken yerinde oturmuş, dirsekleri dizlerine dayalı, ellerini kavuşturarak spike’a bir bakış atar..

Angelus -Ah William.. gerçekten umduğumdan daha iyi oluyorsun..

angelus bir an durur, gülümser..

Angelus -Hayır, bekle. Spike. Bu sana artık daha iyi uyuyor değil mi?  
spike kaşlarını kaldırmış alaycı bir gülüşle bir selam çakar..  
Spike -Kabullenmen uzun zaman aldı, yaşlı dost.

angelus oturmaktan sıkılmış gibi aniden ayaklarının üzerine dikilir.. spike yayıldığı koltukta başını kaldırmış, dikkatle onu izliyordur.. angelus ona tepeden bir bakış atarak usulca gülümser..

Angelus -Oh, hepimiz kendimizi kanıtlayana kadar epey uğraşırız..

angelus arkasını dönmüş uzaklaşırken sesini yükseltir..

Angelus -Ama bir kez oldu mu, artık geri dönüşü olmaz!..

angelus alçak sesle gülerken spike çenesini sıkarak başını iki yana sallar, kendinden hoşnut bir şekilde sırıtır.. ayaktaki vampir, ateşin yanından hızla geçerken alevler titreşir, kanapenin arkasında boynunda bir çift diş iziyle ölü yatan, zengin görünümlü, şişmanca bir adamın acıyla kısılı boş gözlerine yansır..

angelus yarı ilikli gömleğini çekiştirerek cesedi geçer, salonun sonundaki büyükçe, maun bir dolabı çift kanadından tutarak açar..

Angelus -Argh, buna içmeliyiz! Bakalım cömert ev sahibimizin dolabında neler var?

dev bir gacırtıdan sonra önce bir ıslık sesi sonra da bir kahkaha duyulur.. spike tek kaşını kaldırarak yattığı yerden angelus’a bir bakış atar..

Angelus -Vay vay vay.. Şuna da bakın bir hele! Domuz zevkli çıktı! Tut şunu!

spike odanın bir ucundan kendisine fırlatılan koyu renk bir şişeyi havada yakalar.. çevirip tarihine baktığında bu defa çift kaşı havalanır..

Spike -Eh, bu epey yaşlı.

angelus ise hala dolabın arkasından gülüyordur...

Angelus -Benden bile. Hey, burası tıpkı Noel partim gibi. Kızıllar, sarışınlar, kumrallar.. Hah? Ne içersin Spike? Ah-ha, ben biliyorum, al bakalım sana bir esmer!

spike hırlayarak hızla oturduğu yerde doğrulur, angelus’un attığı şişe ona ulaşamadan yerde parçalanır.. angelus ayağa fırlamış hırlayan spike’ın yüzündeki ifadeyi görünce kahkaha atar..

Angelus -Oooh! Affedersin! Fazla kırılgan çıktı değil mi?

angelus’ın masum masum sırıttığını gören spike’ın yüzündeki öfke silinmez ama yatışır..

Spike -Sana ondan bahsetmemeni söylemiştim.  
angelus dostça gülümser..  
Angelus -Sadece eğleniyorduk, büyük çocuk. Küplere binmeye gerek yok.  
Pekala, bakalım başka neler var! Oh, güzel Tanrım.. İrlanda!

spike angelus’ın fazlasıyla duygusal ses tonuyla ilgisiz bir bakış atar.. angelus trajik bir ifadeyle nerdeyse şefkatle bir şişeyi çıkararak çevirir..

Angelus -Bu benim memleketimden.. 1750! Hey, nerdeyse benimle yaşıt. Ah yaşlanıyorum.. buna biraz saygı gösterelim..

angelus arkasını dönmüş kadeh çıkararak gülümser.. spike’ın bakışları onun sırtına takılır.. kaşları çatılır..

Spike -Sırtına ne oldu?

angelus hafifçe başını çevirmiş yırtık gömleğine bir bakış atar, hafif bir gülüş koyuverir..

Angelus -Oh.. Darla vahşi oynamayı seviyor..  
Spike -Bir A görüyorum.  
Angelus -Ah, doğru.. tabi. Ne olduğunu göremiyorum. Ama ayrıntılı bir tarif aldım tabi.

angelus elinde kadehle yerine otururken gözlerini devirir..

Angelus -Çingeneler.  
Spike -Buradalar mı?  
Angelus -Dağlarda saklanıyorlar. Bana küçük hoş bir numara yapmak istediler. Hoş fakat zevk vermeyecek kadar acılı bir numara.  
Spike -Kara büyü o halde.  
Angelus -Öyle gibi.  
angelus bakışlarını tekrar sırtına çevirir..  
Angelus -Çıkarmaya çalıştım ama sanırım sonsuza dek bunu taşıyacağım.  
angelus omuzlarını silkerek yudumlar..  
Angelus -Eh, en azından zevkliler. Her neyse, ne diyeceğim, yarın bir parti düşünüyoruz. Katılmak ister misin?

spike başını sallar..

Spike -Dru ve ben Prusya’ya geçeceğiz..  
angelus üzülmüş gibi başını sallayarak ayağa kalkar..  
Angelus -Ah.. daha burada takılacağımıızı sanıyorum.. Ama uzaklaşma, Spike, hikayelerini dinlemek isterim..

spike ise onu dinlemiyormuş gibi canı sıkkın, bakışları alevleri izliyordur..  
angelus sırtı dönükken aniden sesi duyulur..

Angelus -Canını neyin sıktığını biliyorum..

spike hızla başını kaldırırken sessiz, usul bir kahkaha duyulur..  
angelus elinde bardakla yaklaştığında gözleri parlıyordur..

Angelus -Tadını aldın.. Aşkın..

spike gözleri kuşkuyla kısılmış, parmakları kırarcasına bardağı kavramış, yaklaşan atasına bakıyordur..

Spike -Aşkın mı?

karanlıkların içinden angelus’un yüzü ateşe yaklaşır.. bir yudum alarak gülümser.. alçak sesi usulca odayı doldurur..

Angelus -Avcıya duyulan aşkın..

spike hızla ayağa fırlar..

Spike -Bu iğrenç bir şey!  
Angelus -Ama doğru ve doğal olan.. Gözlerinde o tutkuyu görebiliyorum.. Bizi yüzyıllardır avlayan tek düşmana karşı duyulan öldürme tutkusunu.. Kanına ve varlığına duyduğun tutkuyu..

angelus odada dolaşarak fısıldar..

Angelus -Onu arıyorsun.. gittiğin her yerde.. öldürdüğün her kurbanda.. içtiğin her kanda.. Ve bir gün.. bulacaksın.

spike elindeki kadehi bırakmış öne eğilir..

Spike -Söyle bana.. Onu nasıl bulurum? Nasıl onu öldürürüm?  
Angelus -Oh, her zaman kolay olmaz.. her zaman basit değildir. Bir bakmışsın biri senden önce davranıvermiş. Ya da bir öncekinden sonra gelen daha o minik gözlerini gerçekler dünyasına açmamış.. Ama eğer yeteri kadar iyi ararsan.. eninde sonunda kendini ölümünle veya zaferinle karşı karşıya bulursun.

angelus pırıl pırıl parlayan gözlerini kaldırır..

Angelus -Ve onu tattığında..

bir kadeh şarap şöminenin içinde patlar.. alevler bir an harlanır..  
angelus fısıldar..

Angelus -Tıpkı, damarlarını dolduracak sıvı ateş gibi..

ve koltuğa oturarak güler..

Angelus -Anlayacağın Spike.. Bir Avcı’yı öldürmeden.. asla basit, acımasız bir katilden fazlası olamazsın. Bir efsane değil.. Sadece kana susamış bir vampir.

ateşin gürültüsü odadaki sessizliği doldurur.. spike sıkılmış çenesiyle, gözlerini kırpmadan angelus’a bakıyordur..

tam o sırada tatlı bir kumaş hışırtısı ve şakıyan, büyüleyici bir ses,  sessizliği bozar..

Darla -Siz iki çocuk, iyi zaman mı geçiriyorsunuz?

her adımında kırmızı bol kumaşlar içerisindeki vücudunu sergileyen, sapsarı saçları dalga dalga omuzlarına dökülmüş, gülümseyişiyle büyüleyen bir genç kadın, darla, içeriden gelerek, beyaz elini koltuğa yatmış angelus’un kollarından gezdirir..

Angelus -Oh.. benim tatlı ölümüm..

angelus sırıtarak onu boynundan çeker.. iki vampirin yüzleri birbirine karışırken, darla, sarı saçları yüzüne dağılmış, usul bir gülüşle başını kaldırarak william’a bakar..  
angelus parıl parıl gözlerle ondan karşısındaki adama bakar..

Angelus -Sadece küçük bir konuşma yapıyorduk.. Spike, Avcı’yı öldürmek istiyor.. Görünüşe bakılırsa o kadar da umutsuz vaka değilmiş.  
o mavi gözler, ateşin parıltısını yansıtarak spike’a dikilir..  
Darla -Hepimizin içinde bir katil vardır, hayatım.. Gecikme..

sarışın kadın, son kelimeyi alev alev bir bakışla angelus’a fısıldayarak içerideki odaya uzaklaşırken angelus ayağa kalkar..

Angelus -Eh,Spike. Uğramayı unutma tamam mı? Şimdi gitmem gerek. Oh, sanırım Darla benim için bir süpriz hazırlıyor.. Bilirsin. Hiç bir şey doğum günü katliamlarından daha güzel olamaz..

angelus sırıtarak uzaklaşırken, yüzünde boş, donuk bir ifade olan spike’ı şömine ateşinin başında yalnız bırakır..

* * *

spike boş boş önündeki yüze bakar.. bir el gözlerinin önünde parmaklarını şıklatır..

Wesley -Spike? Spike!

spike aniden irkilerek başını sallar, wesley’i ve içinde bulundukları bodrum katını yeniden görmeye başlar..

Spike -Oh.. affedersin. Bir an dalmış olmalıyım.  
Wesley -Önemli değil, ben buradaydım. Hala ruhu yok değil mi?

wesley ilerlemiş, pencerenin perdelerini kapatırken spike gözlerini kırpıştırarak kafeste hala sessizce oturan angelus’a bir bakış atar..

Spike -Bir gıdımcık bile.  
Wesley -Yukarı çıkabilirsin istiyorsan. Sadece güneş ışığına dikkat et, Fred camları açıyordu.  
spike kucağındaki silahı indirerek ayağa kalkar..  
Spike -Tamam. Sonra görüşürüz.

spike merdivenlerden çıkarken nerdeyse onu takip eden angelus’ın bakışlarını hissedebiliyordur.. ama arkasını döndüğünde onun başını bile çevirmemiş olduğunu görür..

spike, merdivenlerden yukarı çıkıp gözden kaybolurken wesley kafeste ilgisizce yerdeki taşları izleyen angelus’a bakışlarını dikiyordur..

Wesley -Kan içebilecek misin?  
angelus kafesin içinden mırıldanır..  
Angelus -Domuz kanı mı? Hayır, teşekkürler.  
Wesley -Belki ilgilenirsin diye düşündüm, Angelus. Angel uzun zamandır kan içemiyordu çünkü.  
Angelus -Ve sen de eğer ben içersem o gene eski iyi melek haline döner diye düşünüyorsun değil mi? Akıllıca, Wes.  
Wesley -Ruhun da olsa aynı bedeni paylaşıyorsunuz değil mi? Senin için fark etmemeli.  
Angelus -Evet, ve Angel’ın açlıktan gebermesi de benim için bir fark yaratmıyor.  
Wesley -Nasıl istersen.

wesley arkasını dönmüş giderken kafesten bir ses yükselir..

Angelus -Beni burada ne kadar daha tutmayı planlıyorsunuz, Bay Başkan?  
wesley durmuş, ona bakarak gülümser..

Wesley -Senin Angel olduğundan ve tekrar ruhunun çıkmayacağından emin olana dek, elbette.  
angelus karanlıkların içinden gülümser..  
Angelus -Oh, bu çook uzun ve de siz öyle bir şey olmayacağını anlayana dek çook sıkıcı bir bekleyiş olacak.  
merdivenlerin başında yüzüne güneş ışığı vuran wesley, durur ve gülümser..  
Wesley -Bir yere gidiyor değilsin ya?

angelus kafeste, sessizce arkasından demir kapıyı kapatan wesley’e bakar..

spike sersem sersem lobiye çıkar, sağa sola bakınır, fred’le burun buruna gelir..

Fred -Oh Spike.. Wes sana bakmaya inmişti. Bir sorun olmadı ya?  
Spike -Bir iguana kadar sıkıcıydı.

lorne yanlarından bardağını kaldırır..

Lorne -Eh, biz de bunun için dua etmeliyiz değil mi?  
Fred -Hah, her gece yarım saatimi buna ayırabilirim.. Neler olduğunu hatırlamasam da.

spike usulca ona bakarak mırıldanır..

Spike -Endişelenmene gerek yok, pet. Herif aşağıda bir kafese sıkışmış durumda öylece oturuyor. Eğer seni görünce koca ağzını açmayacağını bilsem sana da bir aşağıya tur düzenlerdim.  
Fred -Heh.. bu iç rahatlatıcı.. sanırım.. her neyse, sen çıkıp uyumalısın şimdi. Baksana sabah bile oldu, ki.. bu da demek ki hey, vampir, asıl uyku düzenine geri döndün denebilir.

spike hafifçe omzuna vuran fred’e gülümser, sonra baltasını sürükleyerek merdivenlerden yukarı çıkar..

Spike -Bir şey olursa kulaklarımı tırmalarcasına çığlık atarak bana haber verirsiniz.  
Lorne -Şüphen olmasın, altın kalp.

  
spike yorgun yorgun koridorda ilerler, sağa sola bakınır, onlarca odanın iki yanında uzandığını görünce oflayarak ilerler, rastgele bir tanesini açar..  
cordelia iç odada başını çevirerek kapıya bakar..

Spike -Affedersin. Kafayı vuracak bir yer arıyordum.  
Cordy -Eh o sarı bol jöleli kafanla beni bulman ne kadar da hoş.  
spike gülümser.. cordelia onun yorgunluğunu farketmiş gibi elindeki battaniye yığınının arkasından bir bakış atar..  
Cordy -İki dakika içeri gir.. Sonra sana boş ve faresiz bir oda bakarız.

spike gözlerini devirerek içeri gelir...

Spike -Evet, lütfen, içinde minik ve ayaklı hiç bir şey olmasın.. Ne yapıyorsun?  
Cordy -Çamaşır. Ve hala burada duran eşyaları ayırıyorum.. Birilerinin yapması gerek ve Angel da şeytani ikizinin kılığında kafeste zincirliyken yardıma pek hevesli görünmüyor.

cordy durur, düşünür.. gülümser..

Cordy -Aslında hiç bir zaman görünmüyor.

spike kaşları havalanmış, yaklaşarak yığının içinden bir oyuncak ayı çıkarır..

Spike -O yastık kafalının gecelerini biriyle geçirdiğini biliyordum.  
Cordy -Ne?..  
spike kahverengi ayıyı çevirmiş elinde sallayınca cordy başını sallayarak gülümser..  
Cordy -Hayır, bu sadece.. bu sadece Connor’u uyutmak içindi.  
Spike -Oh.. sizlerden birinin sanmıştım..

spike durur, kaşlarını çatarak başını kaldırır..

Spike -Yani o şeyler doğru mu?.. Angelus bana birkaç dip not verdi..

cordelia çamaşır sepetiyle işi bitmiş, arkasını dönerek ona bakar, yumuşak bir sesle sorar..

Cordy -Ne gibi?  
Spike -Kendi oğlunun boğazını kesmek.. cehennem boyutuna kaçırmak.. falan gibi..  
cordelia yavaş bir sesle başını sallar..  
Cordy -Evet.. çoğu doğru. Ama hepsinin bir nedeni vardı elbette.  
spike bakışları başka yerlere odaklanmış mırıldanır..  
Spike -Yalan söylemiyordu, o halde.  
Cordy -Bazen gerçekler yalanlardan daha da tehlikeli olabilir..

cordelia dikkatle spike’a bakıyordur.. endişeli görünüyordur..

Cordy -Bunu biliyorsun, değil mi Spike?

spike elindeki ayıyı yerine bırakmış, bakışlarını kaldırmaz..

 


End file.
